Yona of the Dawn Tumblr Prompts
by XellossLina
Summary: This is a collection of prompts from my tumblr requests, I'll be including the notes I wrote when I answered them, various pairings and situations, some relate to my AU Series. Feel free to submit your own suggestions/prompts!
1. Under The Stars With You

Tumblr Prompt #6 from Tuvstarr's lost heart "things you said under the stars and in the grass" *Cracks knuckles* Ok here we go, this'll probably be a short drabble but let's see, first time for me writing Zeno X Kaya.

* * *

 _"That one looks like a deer."_

 _"Oh that one looks like an apple!"_

 _"And that one looks like a flower!"_

 _"Ah! Kaya, look that one looks like a roasted chicken!"_

Kaya giggled at her husband's last couple of choice. "Zeno, every single one of yours has been food!"

"Well I can't help it, I just had Kaya's wonderful meal just before, it must still be on my mind." The Yellow Dragon smiled as took her hand. After dinner the couple had decided to spend the beautiful night out under the stars laying on the grass, a gentle breeze blew by but Zeno got worried when he felt a shiver from his wife. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, just fine." She giggled, but she was always a bad liar. She could be coughing up blood and still insist she was fine, she just didn't want to worry him.

The Ouryuu twisted his mouth at that, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her fragile frame against his. "Well I'm a bit cold so you can warm me up!" he said with a cheerful smile, nuzzling her face.

"Zeno!" Kaya giggled as she squirmed a little as he kissed her cheek. They laughed and snuggled together until she had to catch her breath from a coughing fit.

" _Kaya… Are you ok?_ " Zeno sat up, rubbing her back as he tried to lean in to kiss her, but was stopped by her hand at his lips.

"I'm ok, it'll pass." She smiled warmly at him. "Zeno… Thank you for everything. I've never been happier than with you, but really I still think you're pushing your luck that you still haven't gotten sick from me yet…"

"I told you, I won't get sick." Zeno said with a smile, reaching a hand to caress her cheek. She often said this and worried about when he'd touch or kiss her that one day he'd catch her illness, not knowing of his Yellow Dragon powers. "Haven't you learned to trust me by now? Besides, in sickness and in health, right?" he reminded her of their marriage vows.

"That's hardly fair when I'm sick all the time." Kaya chuckled and shook her head.

The Yellow Dragon smirked. "And I'm always healthy, so it evens out, yes?"

"That's not how it works!" she giggled in response.

"Well we'll make our own rules then!" Zeno laughed, hugging her again and leaning her head on his shoulder. "… Really, it's ok Kaya… Without you, I don't know where I'd be right now…" he sadly looked up at the stars, thinking of his lost dragon brothers and the king he admired. "… I wonder if they see me down from heaven sometimes…" he muttered.

 _"Hmmm?"_ Kaya blinked at that. "Who?" her husband never spoke of his past, and she usually didn't press it. But she knew that the day they met he wanted to die, she always assumed it was because he lost someone close to him.

"… Just some precious people I miss sometimes…" Zeno replied, keeping it vague.

"… I'm sure they'd want you to be happy, Zeno." Kaya replied with a warm smile. "Everyone returns to heaven one day, and you'll see them again yourself. Of course with how I am, I'll see them first and tell them all about how their friend was the most loving and caring person Kara has ever met, and when I meet your parents I'll thank them for bringing Zeno into the world."

Zeno smiled sadly at that, yes Kaya would die long before him, and not because of her illness. It honestly seemed like he couldn't die, considering the things that he did after his brothers passed on. His hand unconsciously ran over his necklace given to him by Hiryuu, wondering if Hiryuu had known this… " _Kaya_ … I love you."

Kaya's eyes shined as she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too, Zeno."


	2. Invading Personal Space

From Tuvstarr's lost heart #16 "things you said with no space between us" Alright here we go! I was kind of struggling how to come up with a situation for this prompt XD Forgive me for not fully explaining their situation but just thinking of this prompt I wanted to do something with them stuck together in a closet XD and I apologize as this is so a crack XDDD

* * *

Hak was really started to question how the hell he got into this situation? Oh yeah, the princess asked him to go with her Ryokuryuu to help investigate. This particular shop in the Red Light was rumored to be handing out Nadai to their customers and they were in pursuit of the supplier, but when they tried to go in and get it themselves they had no luck, so Jae-ha suggested they hide in the closet as they snuck in the next day and wait and see if they could catch the supplier in the act. But this was so such a tiny closet and he felt the Green Dragon's body pressed against his, making it so uncomfortable.

"Can't you turn around?" the Thunder Beast hissed rather low, the two men were facing each other at the moment, and the Ryokuryuu's face was pressed against his as they both were spying out the small silted holes of the closet door.

"And miss the show? Hak-kins if your virgin eyes are bothering you that badly you can look away." Jae-ha chuckled. "Or is it that you want to keep the best view to yourself?"

" ** _As if._** " Hak growled. "The sooner we finish this damn job the better. You're the only idiot that is enjoying being here in the first place."

"Oh Hak, we really need to do something about you holding it in so much, while I know you're holding yourself for Yona dear, a man can combust from that." Jae-ha teased, which Hak struggled to get his hand to move but they were so snug against each other it was impossible to punch the Green Dragon.

"Not every man is you, that would die if you didn't have a female around you every few minutes." The Thunder Beast chose to growl instead.

"Oh Hak, you wound me so." Jae-ha faked a tear at that. "You must really have been holding yourself for so long for Yona dear that you've become immune to all female charm. I pity you there, after all a night with a lovely lady is probably what you need for that temper of yours."

"I told you before I'm not interested, pervert." Hak glared at him. "… Also watch where you put your hands already!"

Jae-ha snickered at that, shifting his palm that was brushing against the Lightning Beast's back. "Awww am I making you nervous Hak? Don't worry big brother can take gooood care of you…" he purred.

Hak bopped his head forehead to smack his forehead against the Ryokuryuu's, he didn't mind the pain one bit as he just wanted the pervert to shut the hell up already. "I should have taken White Snake with me instead, and dammit why did I leave my glaive back with Shin-ah?" he grumbled even though he knew why, it would have been too suspicious if he had that huge weapon with him.

" _Oowww…_ Such a violent reaction, you sure know how to set the mood." Jae-ha smirked at him, slowly moving his hand to grab at Hak's, caressing his fingers slowly. "Now if only Yona dear was here between us, things could get really interesting…"

Seven different shades of red flirted through Hak's face, as he swapped between embarrassment of possibly imagining it, and getting pissed as hell for the suggestion. "The princess would never-!"

Jae-ha laughed at his reaction. "You wouldn't know unless you tried right? After all then big brother could help you with-" he was cut off as Hak finally pulled his hand all the way up to smack his palm against the Ryokuryuu's jaw. " _Oooohh that hurt so much~"_

"God must you _ALWAYS_ be such a pervert?!" Hak growled, an anger vein popping on his forehead.

"At least I'm not denying anything." Jae-ha winked at him. _"… Just holding back."_

Hak raised his eyebrow at that. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours." Jae-ha grinned.

"Cut the bullshit Droopy Eyes." The Lightning Beast hissed. "If this is about anything you've done to the princess behind my back…"

" _Always so suspicious…_ " Jae-ha sighed and shook his head.

Hak was about to growl at him again, but then finally noticed their target. " _There!_ … **Damn!** I can't move in here it's so cramped!"

Jae-ha struggled a bit as well to move. "Well it was a tight fit after all, sure that pent up anger can't break us out of here?"

Hak tried smacking his fist against the closet door. _"… Dammit!_ Someone must have locked it after us! Now what?!"

"Well I can think of one way to get out…." Jae-ha mused.

"Then do it already Droopy Eyes!" Hak snarled… And suddenly regretted it as the Green Dragon kissed him right on the lips! ….. A fuse snapped in Hak's brain as he found not only the strength to break open the door, but break free and throw the Ryokuryuu down with his hands around the Green Dragon's throat. " ** _I'LL KILL YOU!_** "

"It got us out didn't it?" Jae-ha chuckled, waving to the ladies. "Girls, I'd run if I were you. And I apologize for the mess. Also Hak, our target is getting away." He pointed to the door that the man in question had run out of.

"Dammit…. Don't think I'll forget about this!" Hak growled, chasing after him.

Jae-ha chuckled as he stood up and dusted off his robes. _"…. Soooo worth it."_


	3. Baby Ryokuryuu

Self prompt this time from the list! #42 "Stop being so cute." I just so had to do this with Jae-ha and his daughter Lina from my AU series, this is just a short drabble ^^ This of course is a spin off from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series just no particular placement for it, so that's why it's here and not in Crimson Emerald Rays

* * *

"Alright princess, that's enough for the day." Hak sighed as he put down his practice sword. "You only gave birth a week ago, there's no point in pushing things."

Princess Yona twisted her mouth into a frown. "I'm fine Hak, I've already recovered most of my strength."

"Is that why your legs are barely holding you up?" the Thunder Beast taunted.

Yona flushed a bit and groaned at that. She had been pushing herself to start training again as soon as she could, worried she'd begin to weaken taking too long of a break during the last month of her pregnancy and since the birth of her daughter. But she was still recovering after all, so she wasn't at 100% just yet. But she sighed, it was getting dark so she had to concede at stopping for today. "I'm just tired because it's been a long day." She said, then turned to Yoon. "Hey Yoon, where's Jae-ha?"

"Your husband took your daughter to your tent for the night, I think this night air was a bit cold for her so it was for the best." Yoon explained. "You should get some sleep yourself."

"I quite agree." Valerie added, placing a hand on her hip. "Most women try to get in some rest after they give birth after all. As your healer I suggest you get some rest right now."

"You guys worry too much." Yona giggled, shaking her head.

"Considering the conditions we were in when you did give birth?" Yoon raised an eyebrow at her. "Plus Lina was born a bit premature, not to mention all the stress you've been under during your whole pregnancy."

"Alright, alright, I'm done training for today anyway." Yona chuckled and headed over to her tent. She lifted the flap of the tent to peek inside and smiled at the sight before her.

Their newborn baby daughter Lina was laying on the blankets, her arms waving and her feet moving about as the restless child couldn't sit still. That figured, the babe moved around so much in her stomach after all and couldn't sit still for a moment. As Jae-ha put it, Ryokuryuus just couldn't be kept in one place for long could they? Jae-ha was laying on his stomach, his chin rested in his hand propped up by his elbow as he seemed completely mesmerized by their baby girl. His free hand was playfully poking at the tiny Ryokuryuu's foot, seeming amazed how small it was compared to his own. His feet were swaying a bit in the air, as his legs were bent at the knee from the way he lay on the ground.

Lina giggled as she flexed her foot against her father's touch, there was no dragon strength yet to her scaled leg so it didn't hurt when she'd smack her foot against his finger. The sight was just beyond adorable, the current Ryokuryuu playing with the newborn Ryokuryuu, and a touching father and daughter moment on top of that.

"You're so beautiful, just like your mother…" Jae-ha mused, still playing with his finger on the baby's foot, tickling her tiny toes a bit. "Stop being so cute, you're going to melt my heart sweetheart." He chuckled as he looked at the adorable look on the baby's face as she giggled.

"You're both too cute." Yona couldn't help but giggle as she stepped into the tent now, smiling at her husband.

"Ah, hello my lovely." Jae-ha turned to smile at her. "Care to join us?"

" _Ahhhh_!" Lina waved her arms towards her mother.

"Of course, I just was having fun watching you two." Yona smiled, sitting down and taking Lina into her lap. "And you tease me for being obsessed with your leg." She teased.

"Well on Lina-chan it looks utterly adorable and not ugly at all of course, Yona dear." Jae-ha smirked, sitting next to her and stroking her hair. "Once she comes into her powers I'll have to be sure how to teach her all about the beauty of being the Ryokuryuu." He moved his hand to tickle their baby a bit.

Yona smiled at that, leaning her head against his shoulder. "When do you think she'll come into her powers?"

The Green Dragon shrugged. "Probably when she's able to walk, I remember jumping higher than most people when I was a kid but going higher comes with time and practice, sadly being chained down I didn't get much practice in. I wonder if I could have reached the sky at a younger age if I wasn't held down."

Yona frowned at that, reaching one hand to stroke his cheek. "Our daughter will never be held down like you were… I'm just sorry that…." She whimpered a bit thinking about what she found out when her daughter was born… About what could happen to her husband in a few years…

Jae-ha though leaned in and kissed her, smiling softly as he caressed Lina's head, his fingers ruffling the little bit of red and green hair on her. "Of course she won't, she'll be loved and protected all her life. There's nothing to be sorry over Yona darling, I'd go through it all again to have you both in my life. And like I said when she was born, I'd gladly trade my life for yours, which Lina did the most wonderful thing in the world just by being born…. She helped me save her beautiful mother." He moved his hand to stroke Yona's cheek. "Had she not been born when she was, who knows if we would have found you in time? It made me adore her already with all my heart."

" _Jae-ha…._ " Yona's eyes were shining at that, and Lina cooed in her arms. "… You still need to stay by my side as long as possible ok… _Husband?_ " she choked a bit, her eyes brimming with tears.

Jae-ha smiled at that, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Of course, I told you that I need to break my predecessor's record after all… Plus I promised to be your legs for as long as you need me. Not to mention the fact that I'd never forgive myself for not seeing Lina grow into a beautiful young woman." He tried to joke, dipping in to kiss her again.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Lina cried, poking her chubby hands at her parents as if asking for attention.

"Don't worry little one, we didn't forget you!" Jae-ha chuckled, taking Lina from his wife's arms and snuggling her close, showering her face with kisses. "My precious little treasure."

Yona smiled warmly at that, while they may not have long together due to the dragon's blood, they'd still live their lives to the fullest and make as many happy memories along the way.


	4. The Rooms WILL Be Separate!

Anonymous asked:  
Concerning your au series how would an Chapter 158 au be with Tae-Jun's reaction to either a pregnant married Yona or new mother Yona? Not to mention how Jae-Ha would react to Tae-Jun insisting on Yona being in just one room?

There's probably a lot of errors in this but I couldn't help myself I just quickly free wrote this for a practice run XD I haven't written anything in a long while now and it was good to do something short like this, also I did this chapter from memory so I might have misquoted some lines.

I went with pregnant Yona for this, just a short drabble and thanks for suggesting it anon! Since this arc is shortly after Xing Yona would be about 4 months pregnant and not showing that much yet so it's not so obvious XD I might actually AU this scene later on taking place after Yona gives birth to Lina, but this is a nice drabble to attempt to start writing again ^^

* * *

"It hasn't been a problem this whole time, has it?" Hak questioned as he tilted his head.

"Nope." Yona replied with a smile. "It's kind of my daily life, besides-" her eyes strayed to her husband.

Tae-jun interrupted her though. "That reminds me Hak, I'd been meaning to bring this up but you said three years ago you and the princess vowed to spend your lives together, that was a lie wasn't it?"

Hak crossed his arms at that. "… What makes you think it was a lie?"

"Because for the past three years I haven't heard a single rumor, and I found out that the princess wasn't betrothed to anyone!" Tae-jun growled.

"Oh no, you got me! It was all a lie!" Hak replied with a chuckle.

"Darn you!" Tae-jun hissed, grabbing at him by his robes. "How can you blatantly lie like that?!"

The Thunder Beast though had a serious face as he replied. "My feelings of love for her are not a lie. Actually she was the one lying to you when she told you that she loved me. Besides it isn't like either of us were going to get what we wanted since she married somebody else."

Tae-jun's brain seemed to break from that, both from Hak's reply and what he just revealed. "… Wait, what? T-the p-p-princess is…?"

Jae-ha chuckled as he pat Yona's shoulder, who was blushing madly that this had been brought up and she was still upset with herself for being so oblivious to Hak's feelings. "That would be me Hak is talking about. My lovely Yona dear and I have been married for a few weeks now, back when we were in Xing we had our ceremony." He took the chance to kiss his wife's blushing cheek. "And I thank my lucky stars everyday, so see she already has a man she sleeps next to but we're grateful for the privacy of the room right dearest?"

 _ **"STOP! MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT! THE ROOMS WILL BE SEPARATE!"**_ Tae-jun shouted.

"Oh come now, you wouldn't deprive a man from sharing a room with his lovely wife now would you?" Jae-ha chuckled.

"Actually we'd welcome it because who knows how thin these walls are…" Yoon commented.

"Which means if Droopy Eyes is with us we'll actually get some sleep." Hak added.

"Oh come on you guys, you didn't hear anything the other night now did you?" Jae-ha flashed a grin as he winked, making his wife blush madly.

 _ **"THE ROOMS WILL BE SEPARATE AND THAT'S THAT!"** _Tae-jun shouted again, holding a hand at his heart. **"I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE HEARING THAT!"**

"This guy is freaking out just from hearing Yona is married, what's he going to do when he finds out she's pregnant?" Yoon asked, and there was a lump thump as Tae-jun fainted onto the floor.

"…. I guess that's your answer, Yoon." Hak chuckled.


	5. Even a King Can Get Jealous

Request from soowoncrazylover03 of Soo-won finding out Yona's married in the AU Series with some jealousy and perhaps a confession, sorry if Soo-won seems a bit OOC I'm not very good at writing him XD I went with an AU of chapter 155, since they were in Kuuto then and that's the most likely time to run into Soo-won, I took some liberties with random ideas here and seeing as in the AU series they stayed in Xing to heal I really don't have an exact place for this, so for the hell of it Yona is six months pregnant, just for Soo-won's reaction XD I also went with some head canon ideas of mine

* * *

"Are your injuries healing now Jae-ha?" Yona asked her husband as they were soaking in the hot springs in Kuuto, currently they were in a private room reserved for couples, after all somebody needed to stay with the princess being that they were so close to Hiryuu Castle, and since the Green Dragon was her husband he actually had an excuse to be with her.

"Mmmmm it's so relaxing, especially being here with you Yona Dear." Jae-ha smiled as he hugged his wife close to him, feeling her enlarged belly press against him. "The pain seems to be dulling now, how are your pregnancy pains love?"

Yona flushed a bit as she stroked Jae-ha's cheek. "I'm not sure if it's being near Hiryuu Castle or the hot springs, but I feel warm and comfortable." She nuzzled her head against his chest. "I hope Kija is healing better here too."

"I'm sure he is, Zeno was right about coming here." Jae-ha smiled, rubbing a hand on her stomach. "And we got a little alone time as well…" he purred, nuzzling her nose.

" _Behave husband.._." Yona flushed as she poked his lips with her finger.

Jae-ha chuckled at that, kissing her finger as he admired her blushing face. "Well we can always save that for tonight, but all you have to do is say the word." He winked at her.

Yona felt her cheeks burn at that. "W-we shouldn't stay here too long, so maybe you should check on the others." she said, slowly pulling away and reaching for a towel as she stepped out of the hot spring to dry off. She then put on her clothes that were folded nearby. "I'll wait by the entrance."

"Alright, alright, just don't wander too far love." Jae-ha chuckled at her embarrassment as he stepped out to get dressed as well, but as he was drying off he pulled his wife into a hug from behind, kissing her cheek and nuzzling his nose into her hair where her crimson dragon hairpin he had given to her as a gift rested while rubbing her pregnant belly. He then chuckled as he felt a kick right then. "The little one I think is protesting leaving the relaxing hot spring."

"Well not everything lasts forever." Yona giggled as she kissed his cheek in response as she pulled away from his arms reluctantly, they did need to get going and she knew she couldn't let herself get too caught into the moment, the two of them would never part anytime soon. "Now go on, it's not like I can check the men's bath myself."

"Mmmm I doubt anyone would mind the sight of your lovely beauty gracing them my love." Jae-ha winked again at her as he was putting his robe on. "Besides they're probably already waiting for us."

"Well that's why you need to go check." Yona stressed, giggling as she got her cloak on and headed to the entrance of the hot spring. She was just about to make sure her red hair was hidden under the hood as she waited near the desk, but then she heard a voice that made her body freeze.

 _"Go on ahead Joo-doh, I'll join you in a minute…"_

 _'It can't be….'_ Her eyes widened in fear as she turned around to see the voice's owner and her blood ran cold. Soo-won was standing right behind her, seeming to have come here himself with others judging by what she overheard.

" _Yona…_ " the king breathed as their eyes met, and immediately he seemed to look around if her comrades were with her… Or perhaps he was on guard if Hak would be about to strike him any minute.

"S-Soo-won…" Yona took a step back, panic racing through her mind _. 'And did he just speak to Joo-doh? Oh no that means they're heading to the men's bath where-'_

"Why are you here in Kuuto?" Soo-won questioned right away, keeping a straight face. "Things went well in Xing and I haven't heard where you went after that, so I just assumed you stayed there considering Princess Tao and Kouren seemed interested in protecting you…"

Yona swallowed hard as she tried to hold together, but she was worried for the others in the hot spring area. Hak was still injured and the dragons had only just recovered. "… We stayed there for a while to recover, my comrades were released but they were badly injured… I thank you for listening to reason at least and found a peaceful solution to the matter with Xing…"

"… Yes I owe you a thanks as well, not a drop of Kouka Kingdom blood was spilled on the battlefield. The people were extremely pleased due to it." Soo-won smiled slightly. "… This country is becoming stronger now, better than before. That's what I aim to do, and the assistance was greatly appreciated."

Yona narrowed her eyes at that. "… Better than before with how father ruled you mean?"

Soo-won stiffened a bit at that, but tried not to show it.

"… It's alright, I know." Yona's eyes strayed to the side as she turned facing towards him now. "… Father wanted true peace, but the way he went about it was wrong… But I don't agree with how Uncle Yu-Hon would have went about it either… Both our fathers were wrong, and I see you're trying to correct that. Is that what you meant by you had something you had to do first before you die?"

"…. You could say that-" Soo-won began, but as she turned to face him his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her enlarged stomach. "… Yona, are you-?"

Yona tilted her head in confusion for a moment, then gasped as she noticed the line of sight of his eyes and held her hands over her stomach. "… Yes, I'm pregnant." She questioned herself for a moment if she should have admitted that, but Soo-won was smart, he'd figure it out that wasn't just weight gain. "Also you shouldn't dawdle here, my husband will be by with the others in a few moments-"

"Husband?" Soo-won interrupted her, something in his voice cracked when she said that. He had a sad smile on his face though that seemed forced. "… I guess that figures, Hak always has loved and protected you… I imagine one thing lead to another and I deserve this after what I did to-"

"Oh my god you knew too and didn't tell me?!" Yona nearly shouted at him, then flushed when she realized she did that and she found it strange how she snapped at him like she would have years ago. It was still embarrassing when it was brought up that EVERYONE seemed to know Hak was in love with her BUT her! "… Hak's not the father nor my husband. But Hak won't be happy to see you if he comes soon and my husband probably won't be able to hold him back this time."

That seemed to cause a strange reaction out of Soo-won, his eyes widened and his mind seemed to be searching to figure out who the father of her baby could possibly be. "… So you found somebody on your travels that you…?"

"What did you mean by that?" Yona suddenly asked. "… By that you deserve…?"

"… It's nothing." Soo-won turned slightly. "It's good to see you are well, Yona."

"Wait a second!" Yona snatched at his hand. "What did you mean by that?! When I told you back then that I loved you, you told me that you originally looked at me as like your sister, and you got so cold towards me while at the same time saying you were starting to see me as a woman… But then you-" she shivered just thinking about that night.

"… I never meant for you to see me that night, I told you myself that I was under the impression you never come to see your father in his quarters…" Soo-won admitted, looking right into her violet eyes. "I planned on blaming it on an intruder, Kye-sook even made sure that you were chased just a few days before into my room to rise the suspicion… So that when the king was discovered dead, everyone knew you weren't ready to rule, and you were already in love with me so…"

Yona's eyes widened at that, tears filling her eyes. "… You just thought you'd marry me for the throne? To become king and do whatever it is task you're up to? So you were leading me on with that glimmer of hope that night? And the hairpin? I still can't believe the kind and gentle Soo-won is gone like you said that day…"

"… I wasn't going to just marry you for that sake, everyone but your father thought you and I would have made the ideal royal couple for the kingdom, Hak even used to try to push me into the thought." Soo-won looked to the side, recalling the memory. "It's true, there is no other like you Yona, and I thought we could be happy together, though you could never forgive me for-" he was cut off by Yona slapping him in the face.

"… So you were going to murder my father and just marry me right after that? Pretend it was alright? You just hoped I would have stayed the ignorant girl I was back then?" Yona was crying now, hissing as she pulled her hand back.

That's when Soo-won caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. "… No, it doesn't make it right. I did what I had to and threw away your love for what I felt I had to do to make this country right again. I still mean it by that I cannot die now until I am finished but when I am…" he looked right into her eyes. "… I deserve every amount of pain I've caused you… And I have no right to judge someone else for having what I could have only longed for."

Yona struggled a bit in his grasp but his words hit her heart like a knife through her chest. She had so thought she was over her love for him but this was just reminding her how painful it was. Her child inside her though must have been protesting too as she felt the babe kick against Soo-won, making him smile actually.

"… So you must have been already pregnant when you risked your life to see me… That was foolish Yona, you should be more careful." He chuckled. "An expectant mother shouldn't be so careless. But in the event something does happen to me, it's nice to know there would be an heir to the kingdom…"

"… Why do you keep making it sound like I'll be taking back the throne?" Yona questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

Soo-won shook his head, not answering as she protested being hugged by him again by struggling, but that's when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"… I don't want to start a war with your guards that would rush to your side if I punched your lights out, but if you don't mind you better release my wife right now." Jae-ha said rather darkly. "And you better move it because a certain Thunder Beast is heading this way and I have no plans of stopping him this time."

Soo-won immediately released Yona, taking a step back to look between the green haired man before him, then back at Yona, noting that the new hairpin she had held green stones in it. "… So you're her husband." He muttered, a strange look in his eyes that Yona swore looked like… Jealousy? That was an expression she'd never seen from her cousin… Ever. Soo-won though tilted his head, recalling the man before him, they had that chat back in Sensui and got along quite well… But this man also was… "… You're one of the-"

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful flying monster, that's me." Jae-ha wrapped one arm around Yona protectively. "… I'm serious about not stopping him, and the other one promised he wouldn't stop Hak next time so I really suggested you leave. Now."

Soo-won smiled at that, nodding his head. "… Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you." Jae-ha replied with a slight glare.

"All the same, take good care of her… Of both of them." Soo-won replied, turning and heading down the opposite hall quickly.

"…" Yona was still stunned speechless, but she clung to her husband right away as he lead her out of the building.

"… He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jae-ha asked right away. "… I didn't think it would be a good idea for Hak to run into him which would happen if we took too long, and if I struck him right now his guards would hear. We saw a few of them enter the bath area so Shin-ah found an alternate exit as Yoon helped Hak and the others sneak out, I just came here quickly to get you. The others are going to meet us a bit away from here, luckily I can just sense out Kija and the others so we can meet back up."

Yona shook her head. "… No, I'm fine… Just… I'm not sure what just happened there…." She whimpered.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear he was looking at me like a jealous fool." Jae-ha snorted a slight laugh as he held her close. "Not the greatest time to be regretting his life choices when he threw your love away, even if it was the biggest mistake of his life." He smiled and stroked Yona's cheek. "Because I'd trade anything in the world just to have you Yona Dear…"

"You already have me, and I think you're right he did look… Jealous, especially with finding out I'm pregnant…" Yona stiffened a bit. "I just… I'm a bit shaken up by that. Maybe a part of me still cares about the Soo-won I once knew, and I saw a glimmer of that there… But…" she smiled as she looked up at her husband. "You're the one my heart belongs to, Jae-ha."

The Ryokuryuu smiled at that, leaning in to kiss her. "As you hold mine, princess of my heart."


	6. Provoking a Dragon's Wrath

Yona and her Happy Hungry Bunch are defending a nearby town from bandits and Jae-ha can't help but muse how amazing his wife is, fluff for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt. Spinoff from my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series

Prompt #29 "How is my wife more badass than me?" Thanks again trolldockan/Tuvstarrs for the prompt!

As you said, it fits for my AU XD I could think of so many situations this would work in, but I'm too eager to write more with little Lina in the group so here goes for a little drabble! (Again I apologize for errors I'm just free writing this) I don't have an exact placement for this one shot in the series though ^^;

* * *

"Yona, they are just over that cliff." Shin-ah pointed in the direction that he saw the bandits that they had heard were invading this town often, stealing supplies and attacking the women and children. Once the princess had heard about this coming into town, she set her mind straight on taking care of them right away, so they had stayed a week waiting for these bandits to return.

The Happy Hungry Bunch waited just near the outskirts of town so that no innocent people would get caught up in the fight. Yoon hid behind a large boulder holding baby Lina, as they didn't want to leave the child in town just in case but someone had to protect the young Ryokuryuu. Zeno had a shield with him that he placed as a barrier as Yona had asked of him to watch her daughter and the boy genius.

"Valerie you should take cover with Yoon and Zeno." Hak brought up.

"And miss the fight? Hell no." Valerie shook her head, smirking at her husband. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not still fast on my feet." She pulled out her twin katana blades. "Let's give these guys hell for attacking the innocent people of this town."

"Word of advice Hak, Valerie can be just as stubborn as Yona dear, so it's a losing battle." Jae-ha chuckled.

Yona pursed her lips at that. "And what exactly do you mean by that, husband?"

"Just that you're impossible to argue with due to being so alluring my sweet." Jae-ha smirked, kissing her cheek. He then came over to Yoon and pet Lina on the head. "Be sure to watch how amazing Daddy is going to be taking out those scoundrels, sweetie."

"Ahhhh!" Lina cooed, reaching out her hand to touch her father's with a giggle.

Yona smiled at that, coming over and kissing her daughter's forehead. "Keep her safe for me Yoon."

"Mama!" Lina cried, reaching for her mother now. The little one was barely five months old and had only recently started saying that, but it made everyone's hearts melt when she did it.

"Don't worry Yona, just be careful out there." Yoon smiled and nodded.

"Zeno will protect the lad and baby Ryokuryuu!" Zeno cried.

"They're coming closer." Shin-ah spoke up, drawing his sword.

"Then let's welcome them." Jae-ha grinned, jumping out to be the first to attack the group. As he flew overheard, he tossed his knives to rain down like a storm at the men, knocking several off their horses.

"What the hell?! Is that a monster?" one of the bandits cried.

" _Showoff_." Hak scoffed, jumping into the fray right away with Kija and Shin-ah. He blinked though as three men were cut down in front of him before he could strike, seeing them fall and reveal his wife behind them. "…. Damn you're too cool sometimes." He smirked.

"I try my best." Valerie returned the grin, tossing a few knives behind her husband to stop a bandit trying to come up for a sneak attack. "Now stay alert honey. I can't watch your back all the time."

"I fair just fine." Hak replied, swirling his glaive around to knock down five more men.

Jae-ha landed and spun around, knocking a few more men back with the power of his dragon's foot. He heard a cheer come from over by Yoon and Zeno, seeing his happy daughter watching the fight. That just made him want to show off all the more, as he kicked off into the air and tossed another series of knives at the unsuspecting bandits below. "If you ugly creeps knew what's best, you'd back off now." He warned.

"These guys aren't human!" one of the bandits screamed.

"Take them down somehow!" another cried.

Jae-ha continued to search in hopes of finding the leader of the bandits in this mess, as getting the main figurehead would help end this battle fast when he heard an arrow whistle just past him and strike at the ground near one horse, causing it to throw off its passenger. That's when he realized that was the horse carrying the man that had been issuing orders of the group as the man was screaming for his subordinates to help him. That's when the very person that shot the arrow had made her way over and was pointing her bow right at the man.

"You will leave this village alone, this is our territory and anyone that tries to take what is ours will pay the price." Yona hissed, trying to sound like the menacing bandit leader she did back when they were protecting the village in the Fire Tribe. She then looked up and shot her bow right at one of the men coming towards her, but as the leader of the bandits tried to get up and attack her, she drew her short sword and held it at his throat. "… I'm not going to ask again." There was a fire in her eyes that made the man shiver and back down, immediately calling for his men to pull back.

Jae-ha just stood there mesmerized by this, musing to himself just how amazing his little wife was. "Damn, how is my wife more badass than me?" he chuckled, with one jump he was immediately at her side as the bandits were pulling out and fleeing.

"Awww that was too easy!" Valerie complained as she put her swords away.

"No kidding, I think I only got 46 of them, could have easily have gotten 100 if you weren't hogging them for yourself while White Snake took a nap." Hak chuckled.

"You liar there weren't even that many of them!" Kija shouted. "And I got 26 so there's no way you took out that many!"

"You guys ok?" Yoon and Zeno rushed up to them.

"We're fine." Yona smiled and reached out to take her daughter from the boy genius' arms. "Did you enjoy seeing the bad men go away Lina?" she giggled.

"Mama!" Lina cried, failing her arms around.

Jae-ha chuckled and leaned over Yona's shoulder. "More importantly, did you see how awesome and badass Mommy is?" he kissed his wife's cheek. "Nobody dares mess with her, right my dear?"

That made Yona blush. "Oh come on, I just was trying to act though to scare them off. It's no big deal."

"The way you cleverly found the leader instantly and threw him down I think was simply beautiful, Yona darling." Jae-ha smiled, hugging his wife and child together and kissing her temple. "My deadly sexy wife just radiates with the crimson dawn how much these fools shouldn't provoke the dragon's wrath."

"Ok already Droopy Eyes, save your flirting with your wife until we get back to the inn…" Hak groaned and shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Valerie.

"Awww come on Hak, it's getting to the good part!" Valerie protested.

"Ugh, let's get going before those two really go at it…" Yoon rolled his eyes as he turned to head back into the village.

Jae-ha chuckled at that, nuzzling his wife's cheek as he reached one hand up to caress Lina's cheek. "I'm sure once she grows up little Lina is going to want to be just as strong and amazing as her mother. And she'll be just as graceful as Daddy jumping into the air with her dragon leg."

Yona felt a ping of sadness in that, reminded of her husband's fate but decided not to dwell on it, instead smiling at him. "Well Daddy just has to teach her how and can't stop until she perfects it." She kissed his cheek with a giggle.

Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno just smiled at that, knowing how much their brother Ryokuryuu loved his daughter even though she'd one day take his powers and his place, but that he was completely stubborn about living as long as possible with them. So Yona had learned overtime rather than get upset just thinking about it, to tease her hubby about his determination to live as long as he is needed.

Jae-ha smiled at that, lifting Yona into his arms bridal style while she held their child. "Well I think I'm up for that challenge. For now though, Daddy needs to show Mommy just how amazing she really is." He started showering the redhead's face in kisses which made her squeak a protest.

" **Jae-ha!** Not so much in front of everyone!" Yona giggled while she was blushing, and Lina was laughing along with them watching her parents.

"Awwww, aren't they just too sweet for words?" Valerie swooned.

"It's cute because of Yona and Lina, no help from Droopy Eyes." Hak stated bluntly.

Valerie elbowed the Thunder Beast in the ribs for that remark. "Don't kill the mood dearest."

"Ow! Somebody's letting the mood swings get to her again." Hak replied with a smirk. "Maybe I should take one example from that pervert." He then lifted Valerie into his arms.

"H-hey! Hak I can walk just fine!" his wife protested, blushing a bit.

"Like Droopy Eyes says, do I need an excuse to carry my wife?" Hak sneered.

"…. No fair quoting brother dear." Valerie's cheeks further hinted red. "But fine, do what you want." She decided to stop protesting when her stomach began to bother her.

"See now you're learning Hak!" Jae-ha snickered when he saw them. "What do you say dear brother, shall we retire for the evening with our lovely wives?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one that needs a babysitter if you want to practice for your next child." Hak remarked, walking a bit ahead of them as he heard Yona start stammering in embarrassment.

"Mmmm true it is far too early for Lina to learn just how she came into this world." Jae-ha joked. "Grandmother Yoon could always take care of her though!"

" ** _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!_** " Yoon shouted from the front of their group.

Lina let out another giggle as Yoon's frustration always seemed to amuse her, much like her father that way…

"I must say though here I was trying to show off for little Lina and you out stage my beauty by tenfold my lovely." Jae-ha purred, kissing Yona's lips briefly. "You always seem to find new ways to impress me, my love."

The princess blushed madly at that. "W-well that's why you married me right? I have to keep some things interesting." She giggled, snuggling Lina in her arms.

Jae-ha chuckled at that, kissing her once more. "I love you, princess of my heart."


	7. Big Brother Ryokuryuu's Advice

Hak's having some problems with his wife and Jae-ha just has to offer a little big brother advice. Drabble for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt. Part of my prompt spin off for my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series.

Tumblr Prompt #83 "Enough with the sass!" I'm sorry this is mostly a drabble but I just got writing the moment I looked at it and set it in the future post my 'When a Dragon is Born' fanfic, on a note here Valerie Nightmare is my OC and Jae-ha's sister through Captain Gigan who basically adopted both of them. Also in my series (Dammit I'm just giving spoilers for my series now with this prompt but oh well, I just HAD to write this scene as it came into my head with this) Hak is revealed to be Jae-ha's younger half-brother, I wrote a random theory about it on tumblr asking if people want to see that in my series and since I got positive results, I'm totally going to write it into my AU.

* * *

" ** _Hak I can't believe you!_** " Valerie's irritated voice was heard by the group as she stormed out of her tent and huffed as she excused herself to go collect fire wood… Even though they had plenty.

"…. What was that about?" Yoon blinked as he looked up.

"Valerie looked pretty mad." Yona noted, currently feeding her baby girl Lina who was cradled in her arms.

"I don't know, but I'll go look into it my lovely." Jae-ha kissed her temple and strolled over to the tent.

"Geez she's worse than the princess with those mood swings…" Hak grumbled as he came out of the tent, rubbing his head on one sore spot.

"Have a fight with your darling wife, Hak?" the Green Dragon smirked slightly.

"Stay out of it, Droopy Eyes." The Thunder Beast glared at him immediately. "I am so not in the mood for your crap this early in the morning."

"Sorry Hak, but this is my sister you're talking about, so a little brother has to look after her." Jae-ha chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

The Lightning Beast raised his eyebrow at that. "Aren't you two the same age? In fact if I recall, you're technically the older one with-"

Jae-ha hushed him with a wagging finger in his face. "Valerie is older than me by charms and intellect, not to mention she's the one that gave me my best education, which is how to treat a lady right. How do you think I've learned how to please my beautiful wife all this time?" he sneered. "It seems you could use for me to pass down a few of her lessons to you, especially with her pregnant now and unable to take your headstrong behavior."

"The _LAST_ person I'd want to come to for lessons is you, Droopy Eyes." Hak glared at him. "After all, you snuck around with the princess behind our backs and knocked her up in the process. Lessons from you would just get me into further trouble, I know it."

"Oh Hak, you wound me so." Jae-ha faked a tear, but couldn't keep a straight face as he was nearly laughing. "If you can't trust your dear brother, who else can you go to?"

"Is it too late to have my genes removed? And maybe I could just go to your wife inside…" Hak crossed his arms and sighed. "After all she's been through these damn mood swings before maybe she could have a talk with Val."

"Or I could talk to her." The Ryokuryuu offered.

"You'd make it worse!" Hak protested.

"Come on, talk to me bro!" Jae-ha wrapped an arm around him. "I don't like seeing my siblings fight with each other."

"Technically you and Val are not related, so knock that off as it sounds weird hearing you call me brother and my wife your sister…" Hak grumbled.

"But she became my sister-in-law when you married her!" Jae-ha reasoned, that smug grin still on his face.

"Enough with the smugness already!" Hak yanked his hand off his shoulder, growling as he tried to put some distance from his half-brother.

"Alright, alright, fine…" Jae-ha sighed and shook his head, then made a gesture with his hand over his face, turning his smile into a straight line. "There, serious. Now can you tell me what's gotten into you two? I usually don't see Val so ticked off so what was it?"

 _"… A fart."_ Hak replied, grumbling as his eyes strayed to the side.

The Green Dragon blinked a few times. _"… Excuse me?"_

"You heard me!" the Thunder Beast hissed. "She farted, insisted she hates when that happens because of her pregnancy and I just shrugged it's no big deal, after all we're covered in dirt and sweat most of the time during this journey and can't always bath often, and she got pissed off at me thinking I was saying she smells!" he groaned and held his head. "After that she just stormed off calling me the worst."

Jae-ha blinked a few times at that, then started laughing.

" ** _HEY YOU SAID YOU'D BE SERIOUS ABOUT IT DROOPY EYES! I OUTTA-_** " Hak growled as he was ready to punch the Ryokuryuu's lights out for laughing at him.

"Ahhh you're right, you're right…" Jae-ha was still laughing but, holding his gut even from it. "Just I can't help but think Valerie was acting just like Yona dear was in the early stages of her pregnancy, before we even knew she was pregnant actually."

"What are you talking about?" Hak asked, a bit clueless.

"The night we saved her from Sei she was avoiding me for a bit worried she smelled just from not taking a bath for a while." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. "It's just funny to hear Val complaining about her hygiene in the same way. Usually she's the type to turn it around another way, like invite you to scrub her back or other things if you catch my drift…"

" _Huh…_ I haven't seen the princess act like that since back in the palace…" Hak muttered, rubbing his head. "And Val I've never seen act like such a girl in that way… Usually with that smart mouth of hers she's always the type to tell you off than worry about her appearance."

"Except when it comes to you." Jae-ha snorted a laugh. "Val gets flustered around you, especially back when she was hiding her crush on you. And you called Yona blind for not seeing your affections." He shook his head. "Now see this is where big brother can help you." He mused, rubbing his chin with two fingers. "First off, apologize to her, any man can swallow his pride for two seconds when his lovely wife is carrying his child. Second, assure her she's the most lovely and beautiful thing you've ever seen and her scent is simply alluring. Third, get her back to the tent and strip her clothes slowly while you-"

" **ENOUGH ALREADY IDIOT I GET THE POINT!** " Hak whacked him on the back of the head for that one. "God must you _ALWAYS_ be a pervert?! It's a wonder the princess isn't already pregnant with your second child!"

Jae-ha snickered at that one. "Says the guy that guy my dear sister pregnant within a few weeks at most from their marriage."

"At least I _MARRIED_ her first!" Hak growled. "You got the princess knocked up before you two even came clean about your relationship!"

"My goodness Hak, I can't help that I'm so potent that I got my darling wife pregnant with one-" Jae-ha was interrupted with a smack in the face this time. "You know we really need to do something with that temper of yours, brother dear. With a baby on the way you can't always react to everything with violence first."

Hak then pulled out his glaive, glaring daggers at the Green Dragon. "Sure I can, I can just take out my frustrations on you, _brother dear…."_ Venom was dripping at his words.

"Hak… I thought you didn't want me to make Yona dear an early widow?" Jae-ha sweatdropped at that one, but couldn't help but make a joke. "Or is it that you're eager to fulfill my request? I mean Val sure wouldn't complain about you three having a wonderful orgy-" Hak shush him with smacking the Green Dragon on the held with the hilt of his glaive.

"Ugh how does your wife ever put up with you?" Hak grumbled, shaking his head.

"I just know how to tame that fire inside her I suppose, besides the fact she adores my charm." Jae-ha made a dramatic pose. "Whereas Val always found that part of me annoying, it's why she rejected me so sternly back when I had a foolish crush on her. It's funny though brother dear, we ended up with each other's first one-sided loves didn't we? I guess because our lovely ladies just balance us out that way."

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to Val." Hak grumbled, heading towards the direction his wife went.

"Good luck!" Jae-ha chuckled, then headed back to their group that had finished their breakfast already.

"So what happened over there? We heard arguing." Kija was the first to speak up.

"Oh just a lover's quarrel, they'll be fine." Jae-ha chuckled, taking his seat next to his redhead wife and giving her a kiss, then kissing the forehead of their baby that cooed when she saw her father. "How are my little lovelies doing?"

"From the yelling we heard out of Hak I was worried you two were arguing again, _husband_." Yona pursed her lips at that. "What did you say to spark him off? It's obvious you got him angry…" her hand reached up to caress the reddened spot on his temple where that glaive hit.

"I just was giving him some advice my dear, he didn't like hearing it from me of course." Jae-ha laughed. "Besides you know me, a little pain in the name of love is no big deal."

Yona sighed at that. "Lina, your Daddy is getting in over his head again…."

The red and green haired child in her arms just giggled, reaching her chubby hand out towards her papa. "Dada!"

Jae-ha laughed at that, poking her little hand with one finger that she grabbed and wouldn't let go. "Don't worry little precious, Uncle Hak won't hurt Daddy too much. Auntie Valerie just is having a hard time with your little cousin inside her."

"Hak and Valerie are arguing some more." Shin-ah noted, looking off into the trees as he obviously could see them. "… Oh wait. They stopped. Now they're… _Ummm_ …" his cheeks flushed a bit as he turned his head away.

"Oh what I'd give for your distance vision right now Shin-ah." Jae-ha laughed.

" _Husband_." Yona scowled. "Leave them be. They deserve some privacy."

"Just don't tell us any further what they're doing please Shin-ah." Yoon added.

"Awww Zeno thinks it's cute watching our two couples make up when they fight." Zeno chuckled. "Oh! Here comes the mister and lady now!"

Hak was walking back with Valerie, holding her hand and she was leaning her head over his shoulder, a smile on her face now as they took a seat.

"Are you ok Valerie?" Yona decided to be the first to ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah just fine." Valerie chuckled and waved her off. "Just a little misunderstanding… Hey Yoon I'm starved can I get something really quick?"

"I see my advice worked wonders, didn't it brother dear?" Jae-ha asked with a coy smile.

Hak just grumbled at that. "…. Enough with the sass already, Droopy Eyes…"


	8. Mixed In

Tumblr Prompt from Tuvstarrs "Your stray red item turned my whites pink." Thanks for the interesting choice! I ended up going with a prequel to my Modern AU The Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill for this, since I couldn't think of a situation for it in the main series XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

" **VALERIE!** " Jae-ha's voice echoed throughout the house as he shouted at the top of his lungs that morning.

The green haired man's younger brother Kija poked his head into the laundry room. "What's wrong Jae-ha?"

" **LOOK AT THIS!** " Jae-ha had a horror-stricken face as he held up a bright pink shirt. "My most beautiful clothes have been completely ruined!" he pulled out two other shirts with the same pink, some making a tie-dye like effect on them.

"Oh dear… Looks like something bled into the other clothes… WAIT IS MY BLANKET FROM GRANNY IN THERE?" Kija panicked and started digging into the washer.

"That would be on your bed, Kija…" Jae-ha rolled his eyes. "Val ran the clothing wash this morning and must not have separated anything! But seriously I can't think of anything majorly red to have done this…"

"… Whose is this?" Kija pulled out a bright red hoodie, which seemed to be the culprit. "Shin-ah! Is this yours?" he turned to the youngest sibling in the house who was standing in the doorway watching them, having heard his other brothers panicking.

Shin-ah merely shook his head, adjusting his glasses as he pet Ao. "… I think it belongs to…" he was cut off as their sister came down the stairs… With a guest.

"What the hell are you two fighting about this morning?" Valerie grumbled as she strolled into the laundry room, she folded her arms over her chest. "And Kija what are you doing with Hak's hoodie?"

"Hak's? What is this doing here?!" Kija asked.

"That's not important, what matters is that your extra item here just turned my beautiful whites _PINK_!" Jae-ha complained, a scowl on his face. "They're so ruined I don't dare wear them and become an unbeautiful sight…"

"Oh come on Droopy Eyes, haven't you heard that only the most manly of men can wear pink?" Hak came up behind Valerie, hugging her from behind. "… And don't look so shocked, it was pouring raining last night when I brought her home so she insisted I stay here for the night." He explained as the three brothers were just staring at the couple.

"So I threw his wet clothes into the wash." Valerie explained. "I'll buy you some new ones brother dear to replace them."

Jae-ha twisted his mouth at that. "Alright, but one of these was a gift from a lovely lady once… Ahhh but she did try to relocate my jaw when I was merely complimenting the waitress at the one restaurant…"

"Complimenting usually means you were flirting in front of your girlfriend…" Hak grumbled. "… How does anyone stand dating you I will never understand, but you ALWAYS seem to be going on dates and ticking off females all the time with how you flirt with anything that has two legs." He adjusted the shirt he was wearing for a moment, like it was a tad tight on him.

"Just wait a second… Is he wearing Shin-ah's clothes?" Kija asked after a moment.

"Well I need to borrow something." Hak rolled his eyes. "I asked him first and he offered some, he was awake when we came in."

"Why Val you know you could have borrowed anything of mine for Hak to wear…" Jae-ha smirked slightly.

"Actually Hak said _ANYTHING_ but your clothes, because you'd get off on him wearing your stuff." Valerie chuckled.

Jae-ha snapped his fingers. "Darn, he saw right through me before I even had the chance… Oh well, I can imagine instead that these pink clothes were stained with his loooove." He purred, winking at his twin sister.

"… Val, do me a favor and _BURN_ those outfits." Hak grumbled.

"Awww always playing so hard to get, Hak-kins." Jae-ha bat his eyes playfully at him.

"Now, now, you two. Let's not fight and get breakfast started." Valerie sighed and shook her head. "We don't have long and we'll have to open the restaurant."

"Yes 'em boss 'em." Jae-ha chuckled as he pulled the rest of the clothes out and put them into the dryer. "So how was last night then? You two were so quiet I didn't even hear-" **_WHAM!_** Jae-ha got the back of Hak's palm smacked into his face.

"None of your business, that's how last night was." Hak snapped.

"So cruel Hak, I've had a fashion disaster to start the morning off with, can you blame me for needing a pick me up?" Jae-ha chuckled, following the dark haired man into the kitchen.

"Have some coffee, it'll wake you up and once we get to work you'll gawk and the first ten females that arrive." Hak replied dryly. "See this is why I will never let Valerie bring you with when I visit the old man for holidays, he'd think I'm dating a family of perverts."

"Just two of us are perverts, sweetie." Valerie winked. "Kija and Shin-ah are far too innocent, and Zeno's happily married with his wife down the street. But it would be nice for the boys to meet your adorable little sister once."

"Ahhh that's right, you said before sis that she's quite the beauty." Jae-ha flashed a grin… And Hak smacked him on the head with his coffee mug, though it was empty at the moment.

"I wouldn't let you within five hundred feet of my sister knowing how you are, pervert." Hak growled, giving him a menacing look.

"Promises, promises… Hopefully she comes to see you one of these days." Jae-ha smirked at him. "We'd all love to meet her, right Shin-ah? Kija?"

"It would be nice to meet her after all Valerie told us…" Shin-ah spoke after a moment.

"I quite agree." Kija smiled. "… Just keep Jae-ha away from her."

"Oh not you too Kija!" Jae-ha rolled his eyes. "Geez what is this? Did I miss the memo that you all were going to gang up on me today? I mean first my clothes get ruined and now-"

"Oh stop playing the wounded warrior and help me brother dear." Valerie tugged on her twin's ear, pulling him over to the stove to assist with breakfast. "Or else I'll force you to stay in the back to help Yoon so that Hak takes over the bar today which means no girls for you to talk to."

"You'd deprive our wonderful customers of that privilege sister dear?" Jae-ha teased with a wink at her. "After all we know it's my charm that brings them again and again…"

"And your flirting behavior that makes them file sexual harassment charges against you." Hak replied in a flat tone.

"HEY! That only happened a few times and I never have done anything to a woman without her consent!" Jae-ha huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm a gentleman first, just some ladies don't understand when I tell them I'm not what they're looking for. I believe in treating women with the upmost care, wrapping them up in silk as it were… Just some don't react too well to that and expect me to give up my carefree life… I don't know how you do it Val." He smiled at his twin.

"Mmmm you could say a certain Thunder Beast tamed me." Valerie purred, turning to wink at Hak which made his cheeks burn a bit. "You wouldn't understand unless it happens to you someday, brother dear."

"Yeah right he'll never give up chasing skirts…" Hak grumbled.

"So you say, but you never know, maybe I just haven't found the right gal just yet." Jae-ha chuckled, smiling at the couple. "Sometimes that stray love that gets mixed in the crowd is the one that lasts, that's the funny thing about fate I guess…"


	9. Ryokuryuu's Magic Touch

Tumblr Prompt "I WANT THE K!" #13 Hair Kiss – Here we go! I have just the idea for this one ^^

* * *

" **Arrrrggghhh** ever since my hair grew back it's returned to being just as unruly as before." Yona growled in frustration as she ran her hairbrush through her hair vigorously, unable to get the frizzy curls to behave. She grumbled as she looked at the mirror in the bedroom they had to stay in at the inn for the night and just sighed, twisting her mouth as she recalled those days back in the palace when she used to obsess over her hair and always got upset that she couldn't get it to behave… Especially when it rained like it had last night. When they arrived in town, Yoon brought up her pregnancy and insisted that they had to find an inn to stay at for the night. While she appreciated having a room just for her husband and herself, she was embarrassed that he would be able to wake up and see how messy her crimson hair got in the morning! Once she realized this, she leapt from the bed and immediately started brushing it, but then she caught her Green Dragon's amused reflection in the mirror and figured out that he had been watching her this whole time. "… Are you laughing at me, _husband_?" she asked with a slight glare as she turned around.

Jae-ha chuckled as he shook his head, putting his red pocket mirror away as he had been using it while tidying his own hair. "Of course not my dear, just it's so very rare to see you obsessing over your hair like this. Outside of that time you insisted you smell when-"

"Hey! I am a girl after all!" Yona protested, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips. Her cheeks reddened just thinking about that time after she had been rescued in Sei. "… It's just that after my hair was cut short, it stopped acting up so much for a while… Now that most of it has grown back it's getting unruly again. When we were in Xing Princess Tao's servants really worked on my hair so much that I swear it got spoiled being pampered like that so now it's acting up like it used to. Also it was always ten times worse after rain or if I wore something on my head." She sighed and shook her head.

"Would you like some help?" Jae-ha offered, standing up and strolling over, hugging his wife from behind, nuzzling her cheek.

Yona flushed a bit as he held her, especially when he'd rub her stomach where their growing child was. "… You're welcome to try, just I'll warn you my hair is extremely stubborn." She said as she twirled one lock with her finger.

"It suits you, love." The Ryokuryuu chuckled, releasing her as he grabbed the brush and began running it through her crimson locks.

Yona raised an eyebrow at that, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. "... Are you trying to say I'm stubborn or something, husband?"

"Do I have to say it?" Jae-ha laughed, brushing the same bit several times because the hair kept going back to how it grew in various directions. "I love that about you, too."

Yona blushed as she folded her arms in a pout. "You and Hak insist I'm too stubborn about some things…"

"It's another proof of your strength, dearest, the same power that won't let you back down when somebody tells you to stay down." Jae-ha continued undeterred, brushing her hair calmly, again and again, not giving up either despite how unruly it was.

The princess smiled at that. "Not like you'd ever let somebody tell you to stay down or chain you down either, right husband?" she giggled a bit. "Having fun with my hair by the way?"

"That's right, and that's why I understand you being like this, it's quite a charming similarity we share." Jae-ha said, then snorted and added. "Of course, it is quite pleasant to work with, dearest." Still, he began brushing it more vigorously, clearly also stubborn to get it to behave.

Yona giggled at that. "Back when it was longer, the servants at the palace used to give up after an hour or so of brushing it without results, but still good luck." she smiled though. "I'm glad about that, it's nice to have someone understand..."

"Heh, no wonder... but they weren't me, so..." Jae-ha blinked, then smirked wide. "I know, let's try this." He leaned in and kissed Yona's hair, then tried brushing it again.

The redhead felt her cheeks burn when she felt his lips at her hair. "J-Jae-ha?! What are you…?"

"You know, my hair doesn't always behave, either... This is a little trick I've had done to me before." Jae-ha explained as he tried brushing that bit of hair again.

"Really? I imagine it was probably some cute girl." Yona snorted a laugh, just picturing her husband at the Red Light having this done back in Awa.

" _Actually_... Well, it was Captain Gigan that taught me this." Jae-ha revealed, brushing his wife's hair and looking up close. "... Hey, I think it's working!" He smiled.

Yona blinked a few times at that in surprise. "Really? Wow... She really is like a mom to you." she giggled a bit. "Maybe all it needed was a little love, my father used to say my mother could get it to behave."

"Really? Well then..." Jae-ha considered it for a moment, then smiled and said. "If that's what it takes then I will give it all the love that it needs." And he began to kiss and brush the redhead's hair more, stubbornly working on it until he finally ensured his wife could show up with neatly brushed, tidy hair today.

Yona giggled as she had caught sight of herself in the mirror with her husband behind her kissing and brushing at her hair, she smiled seeing it behave better for a change. "Looks like you have the magic touch after all, husband."

"If you say so... It seems I have finally found the way to repay you for all those wonderful things you do to my leg, Yona Dear." Jae-ha replied with another kiss at her crimson locks, grinning wide and brushing her hair lovingly.

Yona's cheeks burned brightly when the Green Dragon mentioned how she did certain things to his leg. "I suppose so." she giggled a bit.

Jae-ha smiled, adding a brief. "I love you, princess of my heart." And continued kissing and brushing her hair with a fervor and zeal that proves a loving husband.

Yona smiled warmly at that, closing her eyes and just enjoying this time with him as he continued to show her hair affection, eventually placing the crimson dragon hairpin he had given her into her hair, the emerald stones shining off the reflection in the mirror. "I love you too, protector of my heart."


	10. Smile While There's Time Left

This was a self prompt on Tumblr when I saw a prompt list that started with 'grief' I apologize for the urge to grab a tissue box feels if this causes them!

* * *

Yona was searching the camp grounds for her daughter with her arms crossed over her chest, where could that little girl be? "Lina!" she shouted, then blinked when she found the six year old huddled in a corner behind the tent, sobbing to herself. "Lina? What's wrong?"  
"Mommy… Oh…!" the red and green haired child just hid her face between her knees. "… Is it true..?"  
The princess tilted her head. "What? Did Uncle Hak say something mean on accident?" she twisted her mouth since usually Hak and all the dragons were always sweet to her daughter, so what could upset her?  
Lina shook her head. ".. I overheard Uncle Kija saying something with Uncle Zeno… Is Daddy dying because of me?"  
Yona's eyes widened at that. "…. Lina.." she bent down and pet her daugther's hair. "Your father… I know he's slowing down lately but he's still in good health."  
"They said it's because I'm taking his leg!" Lina shouted, lifting her pant leg a bit to expose her green scaled right leg. "I don't have to jump high anymore! I don't have to kick strong if that means Daddy can stay! Mommy I don't want to lose him!" she sobbed.  
"Neither do I sweetie…" Yona pulled her daughter into her arms. "But Daddy can't help that… His powers pass onto you on their own. And your father doesn't blame you so you shouldn't either. None of us blame you. It's not your fault. Just one day all of us return the skies with your grandfather…" she stroked her child's hair. "And one day Daddy will be there to greet us when it's our time."  
"But I don't want him to go!" Lina sobbed. "Why does he have to go? Why can't we stay together forever?"  
"Forever is a long time Lina." Yona smiled sadly. "Look at Uncle Zeno, he's been around forever and there are times he's really sad right? He wishes he could go to the skies and see the rest of his family too, but he's happy with us here. So rather than be sad and worrying about when we're going to go, we should focus on what we have here, because one day it won't and that's the time to think back about all the happy times we did have. Because if we spend all this time being sad, we won't have happy memories to keep us strong later, right?"  
"…. Will Daddy be sad seeing me sad?" Lina asked.  
"Daddy already is sad, he just doesn't show it because it would hurt you." Yona answered, petting her hair. "… He didn't like it when he told Mommy about it, because I cried just as much as you are now. But we both love you so much and want to be with you as long as either of us can. You're his most precious treasure, Lina." she then helped the child to her feet. "So come on, Uncle Zeno said people are like mirrors, if we smile then Daddy will smile too and not be sad knowing one day he'll leave us, and take that smile to heaven where everyone will be jealous of the dorky dragon that has the biggest smile of everyone!"  
That made her little daughter laugh. "Ok! I'm going to make Daddy have a smile even bigger than Uncle Zeno!" she hugged her mother lovingly and rushed off to find her father, skipping along on her dragon leg to check the skies.  
Yona smiled to herself, though letting go of the tears she was holding back just thinking about how little time they may have left…..


	11. Ryokuryuu's Big Sister

A prompt I forgot to post here several months ago, something involving Valerie & Jae-ha's past, including the first time she brought him to the Red Light! This takes place about one week after chapter 99.1 where Jae-ha finally escaped his village, meaning both him and Valerie are 12 at this time. I hope you all enjoy and if I come up with more random little bits for their past I'll post them in here ^^

Edit: Please note this was written BEFORE the fanbook came out and detailed the age Jae-ha was when he met Gigan, so I originally just guessed 

* * *

" ** _STUBBORN JERK!_** " Valerie shouted as she slammed the door behind her, crossing her arms in a huff.

Gigan looked up for a moment after taking a smoke from her pipe. "What the hell has gotten into you kid?"

"That stupid brat Jae-ha took off mother!" Valerie grumbled. "All I was trying to do was make him try out a new batch of shoes and he got all defensive on me! Then he kicked me away and took off to the sky again! I mean sheesh his clothes were a mess when I first met him, but we didn't have an extra pair of shoes to give and the ones he does have look like they're about to fall apart!"

"That kid does seem strange about that." Gigan shrugged, sitting back in her chair. "Let the kid be Val, maybe he doesn't want your help or just plain doesn't trust us."

"Hey he's the one that begged you to stay here mother." Valerie pursed her lips into a frown. "But ever since then he just mopes around and acts like he's the only one that's had a horrible life before coming here. I just think someone needs to kick his ass to realize the world doesn't revolve around him and we're not the assholes he ran away from."

"Well he's awful tight lipped about where he came from." Gigan pointed out. "And when we caught a glimpse of that leg of his he went into a panic attack, remember? I mean after all the brat didn't even know how money works that's how you found him, getting scolded by the merchants for not paying for food."

"Do you really think he's one of those dragons from the legends mother?" Valerie asked, ever since Jae-ha arrived in town last week she had been wondering this herself when she saw that green on his exposed leg due to his pants being all torn up. "But why did he have those broken chains on him then? I would think those kind of guys would be worshiped like gods."

"Not everyone think of the gods are something to praise my dear." Gigan sighed as she took another puff from her pipe. "He could have been on the slave trade market, paraded around as an attraction, or even just used with that jumping ability, who knows? Going by the look of his beaten-up face when you brought him here I'd say he put up a fight escaping wherever it was."

"But we're trying to help him and he just doesn't trust us I guess…" Valerie sighed and shook her head.

"Give him time Val, you weren't exactly trusting of me when I first took you in either." Gigan pointed out with a smirk. "And I recall you being a rather stubborn brat."

The strawberry blonde blushed slightly. "… I was younger, so I had an excuse to be a stupid brat. He seems to be the same age as me, mother."

The captain laughed at that. "Just let it be for now Val, I'm sure he'll come around… If not he'll find out I'll kick his ass and not take his crap."

Valerie laughed at her adoptive mother's reasoning, then headed to bed for the night. She was unaware that Jae-ha had returned to the ship they lived on in the middle of the night, who was avoiding Valerie due to their argument earlier.

"The captain's been looking for you, kid." Rowen brought up, he was in the crow's nest for the night. "Also what did you do to get under Valerie's skin so badly?"

 _"…. She was being annoying_ … And thanks…" Jae-ha replied, looking to the side in slight shame. He didn't mean to lash out at her earlier just… She touched **_THAT_** leg and was about to expose his dragon foot, something he didn't want anyone to see. It had caused so much trouble in his village and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to see it, with any risk he'd be dragged back to that awful village… He couldn't bare the thought. But he had been racking his brain how to apologize to Valerie for a while now, but he really had no clue.

The Green Dragon sighed as he strolled over to Valerie's quarters, his hand frozen in the air as he was attempting to knock when he heard a scream. Without thinking he rushed into the room and saw Valerie tossing and turning in her bed, holding her head as if in pain.

" ** _No! Get away! Don't touch me_** _!"_ she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks from the night terror.

" **Valerie**! What's wrong? Nobody's here…" Jae-ha looked around the room and was completely confused, so he came over and grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, it's just a dream- **_OW_** _!_ " she had punched him right in the face ** _. "… WAKE UP!"_** he shouted, shaking her until her eyes opened with fear.

"….." Valerie was speechless for a moment, taking in her surroundings as her eyes were still watering. _"… Jae-ha…? Oh… I…._ " she was slowly realizing what happened and saw his reddened cheek. "Oh my god I didn't mean to I-"

Jae-ha shook his head. "It's fine… I'm used to being hit harder actually." He chuckled lightly, surprised how he could make a joke of his usual beatings from Garou.

"Valerie are you ok?" Gigan came rushing in and blinked with surprise when she saw Jae-ha there.

Seeing that Valerie's mother walked into this situation the Ryokuryuu quickly withdrew his hands and held them up defensively. "L-look captain she was screaming and I just came to check on her that's all! I didn't-"

"… He woke me up." Valerie finished for him. "… Thank you Jae-ha."

 _"…. Sorry about earlier…"_ he muttered.

She giggled at the slight blush on his cheeks. "Already forgiven, at least you proved you're somewhat of a gentleman."

Jae-ha didn't reply, instead he stepped out of the room and just stared out at the sky while wandering the ship. He was curious as to why Valerie lashed out like that and what scared her so bad but he didn't want to press, after all he himself hadn't been too forward with his past… But that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jolt.

"You look lost brat, come here." Gigan said, escorting him to the room that she had arranged for him. "Valerie suffers from night terrors of her past when she was a slave in the Kai Empire."

"What?" Jae-ha's eyes widened in shock. "B-but why was she…?"

"I'm not really her mother, well not her birth mother. You could say I adopted her, that's why she has the privilege of calling me that." Gigan chuckled, as she had often scolded the rest of their group to not call her their mother since she didn't give birth to them. "Her parents were killed when she was only a few years old, her and her baby brother were sold off to be slaves. She never saw that little brother again, doesn't even have an idea where he is. I found her on one of the trade ships that was heading to Kumji's operation here and rescued her." She sighed and shook her head. "… But even then she's still haunted by the things those bastards did to her, it comes up every now and again. You're not the only one here with a tragic past or abuse."

"… I never said I was-" Jae-ha tried to protest, but the captain grabbed his wrist and pulled back the sleeve, showing the reddened skin that was just starting to heal since they got his chains off, and it was leaving scars on his skin.

"I've only seen markings like this on slaves and people who were in chains for years. So don't even try to lie brat, it's obvious you were locked up for some reason and that's just not normal to do to a child." Gigan reasoned. "You won't tell us a thing about where you came from and I respect that, you need to learn how to trust people in your own time. I know Valerie can be a bit pushy about getting her way but she just wanted to help you and show that you're safe here. Whoever the hell hurt you and locked you away aren't going to take you back, they have to fight through us first kid." She smirked. "Trust me the bastards that tried to take Valerie back learned quickly to give up."

"… They'd have to be senile to fight you…" Jae-ha murmured as he'd seen the captain take out one of the guards that tried to hurt him and Valerie once. He then sighed and looked away. "… It's just… I know you said you accepted me for the freak I am but… This leg is a curse. This blood is a curse. One day someone might come here and try to take me back to…" he bit his lip before saying much more. "I don't want it, I don't want to be kept away from the sky anymore. But there's so much I just don't understand or know how to do because they kept me locked up for so long I feel just as stupid as he used to say when…" he balled his fist just thinking about the things the villagers and Garou said about him.

Gigan just pulled the youth into a hug, patting him on the back. "Well you know what the easiest way to prove you're not stupid? Ask for some help and learn from experience, explain why things bother you and not just snap or punch people. Nobody is forcing you to stay here Jae-ha, hell you asked me to stay because you said you have no idea where to go. But I don't run a charity here and even Val must pull her weight and follow my rules." She then released the boy. "And I won't tolerate you two fighting, as Val does have a point those shoes look ready to fall off your feet."

Jae-ha pursed his lips as he looked down, the captain was right his worn-out shoes were looking ready to fall apart if he put too much stress on them with enough jumps. "…. I just don't like… People staring at it, it's an ugly thing and…" he grumbled.

"Well it's that or buy something blind since we don't know what will fit you kid." Gigan shrugged. "Maybe if you wrapped it up in something it'll be less noticeable?" she suggested.

"Wrap it up?" the boy blinked in confusion.

"I'll show you what I mean when I try to find something that'll fit." The captain pat his shoulder. "Now get some rest kid, in the morning I need you and Val to run me an errand."

Jae-ha twisted his mouth at that, worried he could get into another fight with Valerie….

The two got up early the next morning and headed into the shopping district of Awa immediately, both were silent until Jae-ha chose to be the one to speak up. "… So does that happen to you often…?"

Valerie stopped in her tracks and turned around, hand on her hip with her eyes narrowed. "Considering you barely speak a word of your issues you have a lot of nerve asking me a question like that." She replied rather snappish.

Jae-ha bit his lip when he wanted to just growl at her for the snap, but he felt he kind of deserved it for being so secretive what his problem was. Recalling what Captain Gigan said to him, he sighed and rubbed his wrist. "… That leg was the reason I was chained down in my village." He said, looking to the side. "… I was supposed to just sit there and wait for that stupid king from the legend and become his slave… I refused and paid for it, my predecessor used to help hunt me down and drag me back…"

Valerie stiffened just hearing him finally speak out about this, as they turned a corner that was a bit more private so they could talk. She leaned against the wall, interested to hear this story. "So is that what you're afraid of? He's going to find you here and drag you back?"

Jae-ha held his head low, shaking it. _"… He can't."_ he felt a sting just remembering Garou's final words to him, and how he felt the previous Green Dragon pass away shortly after he got out of that village. "But I worry the other villagers could… _Maybe_ … I don't know… I just don't want to be chained down ever again…"

 _"Oh…"_ Valerie frowned, feeling sorry for the Ryokuryuu. "So is that how you got away? He died?"

"… That's the part that still bothers me I guess…" Jae-ha admitted, running his hand through his hair. "All his power went into me right then, and I felt it… He was dying and those were his last moments. I offered him my hand to go to the sky one more time, just so he wouldn't have to die in that hell hole…" he shut his eyes just remembering those last moments. "But the elder showed up then and he rushed into him, yelling for me to get lost and that he wouldn't come with me but…. I knew what he was trying to do… He helped me escape, after all that time of dragging me back down and forcing me to stay he actually saved me… _Why?_ " he choked, his hands shaking just remembering that day.

"… Why did he do that?" Valerie was just as confused. "I mean… Why would he do those things to you and then suddenly let you go? Was he angry at you for replacing him as the Ryokuryuu or something? I mean was he old and that's why he died?"

Jae-ha shook his head. "… He was only 27. Most dragons only live 3-4 years when the new one is born I was told… Garou lasted the longest of all of them, but always blamed me for sucking the life out of him and well…" he balled his hands into fists. "… Thinking about it… He kind of was right. This blasted dragon's blood basically told him that when I was born, that he was going to die in a few short years… He was only 15, 3 years older at that time than I am right now, I guess that's why I never held it against him for beating me… Because part of me felt like I deserved it for killing him…"

 _"Jae-ha…"_ Valerie pulled him into a hug, shaking her head. "… You didn't ask to be born like this. It's terrible yes but… I don't think it was right." She then shivered as she let him go. "… Does that mean in a few years another dragon will be born and you'll….?" She gulped, unable to say it.

 _"… Maybe."_ Jae-ha shrugged. "I wasn't even related to Garou… I never met my mother or father, the elder took me away from them when I was born I was told. So that means anytime the next one will come along and they'll be chain it down just like I was…" he sighed and looked down.

"Mother can do something about it, will you know when it is born?" Valerie asked. "I mean, maybe we could save the next one… Unless you'd hate it to be around you because…"

The Green Dragon looked to the side as he nodded, he knew that he would feel it when the next Ryokuryuu would be born, after all he felt the Seiryuu and Hakuryuu being born several years ago. "… Would you like someone to go through what you did…?"

" _Gigan told you…"_ Valerie stiffened at that, using the captain's name for once realizing that Jae-ha knew now that she was adopted. "… No, I'd do anything to prevent that. That's why I help the captain, so others won't lose their families too…" she smiled softly. "She really has become like a mom to me, and I bet she'd do the same for you too."

"… It might be nice to know what a family and a home is like." Jae-ha admitted, slightly cracking a smile. "Just I make no promises, the captain seems kind of hard to get the privilege of being able to call her mother like you have."

"Alright, so then from now on I'll be your big sister!" Valerie proclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

The Ryokuryuu pursed his lips at that. "We're the same age, Valerie."

"Yes but my knowledge and experience gives me more age points!" Valerie said with a confident smirk. "So you get to be my little brother and I'll teach you everything!"

"Well… _Alright_." Jae-ha shrugged, still a bit insulted she was treating him like he was younger than her.

"Since you finally told me, I should apologize." Valerie said with a smile.

The Green Dragon blinked in confusion. "For what? Punching me? I told you already-"

"About yesterday…" Valerie said with a hint of red on her cheeks. "… I was being pushy… I didn't think much about… That foot and how you felt about it, I was thought I'd make a good impression on you and show mother I can be helpful. I'm sorry I made you mad and we fought."

 _"Oh…."_ Jae-ha was shocked to see her admit she that, since he was used to always being abused and never had anyone apologize to him before. " _Ummm_ … Thanks I guess?"

"Anyway come on let's go." Valerie grabbed his hand and lead him down the street. "This is the place we need to get to."

Jae-ha blinked as he looked around, he was starting to get the idea of the area over the course of the week. "… Isn't this the place Ryou called 'Red Light' or something like that?"

"Why have you been here before?" Valerie asked.

The Green Dragon shook his head. "When him, me, Maya and Rowen came down here I overheard them talking about it, we passed this street when they said the captain would scold us for _'fooling around'_ I think."

"Oh. I thought for a moment mother would have to scold them for taking you here." Valerie giggled. "Because while she's not too found of me hanging around these gals, but I get some good information from them."

"Why are they bandits or something?" Jae-ha was utterly confused.

She scoffed at his question. "No, they're escort girls and prostitutes."

 _"Eh?"_

Valerie stopped and turned towards him. "… I mean… You do know about that stuff, right? I mean we're the same age after all…" she blushed a bit though when she realized he didn't, considering he was locked up his whole life and just explained to her that his predecessor didn't tell him much. " _Oh_ … That's right. I mean of course you don't…" she rubbed the back of her head. "I doubt anyone told you about… Adult stuff."

"Valerie I'm completely lost." Jae-ha admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look Jae-ha big sister doesn't have time to give you a crash course on the birds and bees, just listen to me and try to ignore them if they flirt with you." Valerie waved a hand carelessly, just as he was going to ask they stepped inside the shop.

"Oh little Valerie! What brings you here?" the woman behind the counter smiled wide at her. "Oooohhh and you brought a little friend! Who's this your boyfriend?"

" ** _No!_** " Valerie turned red as she protested. "He's just someone mother picked up and is having me show him around town… He's kind of like my little brother now." She then turned to the Ryokuryuu. "Jae-ha this is Ruth, she runs the place and is the friend of the captain."

"Ummm, hi?" the young lad waved a hand, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Anyway mother thought the kid could use a scrub down, so mind if I use the bath area?" Valerie asked.

" **Gladly**! Girls Valerie is here let's help her clean up her friend!" Ruth called out.

"Hey you never said anything about this!" Jae-ha protested, just as three more women came down and started looking him over, saying how cute he was.

"It is true you need a bath desperately." Valerie giggled. "Oh but he has an injured leg so leave the pants on when you wash him, let him change on his own in private he's a bit shy about it." She winked at him to play along, that way he could hide his leg. She then pushed Jae-ha forward and the girls immediately took him into another room, while he gave Valerie a pitiful look like he was being dragged away to torture.

"He's a cute little boy, and just around your age." Ruth chuckled when the girls left with the Green Dragon. "Where did you find him?"

"He ran into me in the market, had just gotten away from the most recent slave trader mom thinks." Valerie stretched the truth there but that actually was what they thought when she met him, after all he had those broken chains on his wrists and ankles. "Turns out he was imprisoned as long as he can remember, so he's kind of lamebrained in a few areas and I'm working on broadening his horizon."

"Awww you're going to make an adorable big sister." Ruth pat her on the head. "… Speaking of which I imagine this is what you're here for." She slipped a small scroll over to the redhead. "We had a few interesting customers last night, my girls told me they got very talkative after a few drinks and one left this behind."

"Mother will be so glad to have this, thank you." Valerie said as she placed the parchment into her bag. "Any information when the next shipment is coming helps us head them off and rescue anyone they've taken."

"You're such a brave little girl." Ruth said with a smile, then chuckled when she heard Jae-ha protesting in the other room as one of the girls were trying to wash his hair. "And your little friend hopefully will help protect you."

Valerie pursed her lips at that. "I don't need a boy to protect me, I want to handle myself like Captain Gigan does." She then headed over to the bathing area, snickering as the three girls were washing drying Jae-ha off and trying different styles with his hair.

" ** _Valerie!_** " the Green Dragon look at her pitifully as if screaming ' **get me out of here!** ' right then.

"Thanks girls, I'll take it from here like I said he's shy." Valerie said as she grabbed the nearby clothes the girls picked out, once the women left she turned to Jae-ha and laughed. "What's wrong? Don't like a bunch of girls around you?"

"They wouldn't leave me alone and didn't listen to you at first, they kept trying to take all my clothes off." Jae-ha growled, quickly grabbing the clothes Valerie had to go behind a curtain to change his clothes. "How would I have explained my leg to them? That ugly thing would have made them freak out for sure…"

"Oh come on, surely it's not that bad." Valerie sighed. "I'd think you'd like the attention on you for a change in a positive way."

"Well I guess it wasn't too bad, just I wish they didn't just treat me like a kid." Jae-ha said as he stepped out, looking over his new outfit and then raising an eyebrow. "… Wait how did they know what would fit me?"

"They measured you silly, that was part of why they were stripping you so fast." Valerie giggled. "They even picked out shoes for you by just looking at your feet, some of these women are mothers even so they have children of their own even sometimes near our ages." She handed him a pair of black boots. "This will better hide your foot if you know what I mean."

 _"… Thanks."_ Jae-ha just stared at her surprised. "… I just… I'm used to just wearing whatever was thrown at me. Guess I am sounding a bit ungrateful huh?" he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Just it felt weird with them fussing over me like that… Though it was strange being the center of attention in a positive way…"

"I get it, trust issues." Valerie waved a hand carelessly. "I didn't like it either the first day they cleaned me up when the captain brought me here several years ago." She then chuckled. "You've probably never been around this many females either before, just wait until you tell the others they'll be so jealous."

"Over a bunch of women giving me a bath?" Jae-ha looked at her utterly confused.

"You know growing up around a bunch of pirate boys has made me think they're all perverts, but maybe it's just your naive innocent charm that makes you different." Valerie giggled as she led him out of the building. "We just need to work on your people skills so you can be a proper gentleman, then you might have a chance at not becoming a creepy pervert like most of the men in this town… Especially the officers." She growled as she saw two of such men harassing a woman heading their way.

"What are they doing?" Jae-ha asked, not liking the situation as the men were trying to take the woman somewhere and she was protesting, but nobody did anything. He then blinked when he saw Valerie leap into the air and kick one man right in the face. "Valerie!"

"Little brat!" the man growled, grabbing Valerie by her ankle and forcing her down.

"Let her go!" Jae-ha spun his dragon leg around, hitting both men with such force they were knocked into a wall. "… Urk, maybe I overdid it. I'm so used to kicking Garou's dragon leg which could resist me…" he muttered.

Valerie looked at him impressed as the woman fled right away, but those officers were getting back up.

Jae-ha didn't waste time, grabbing Valerie and lifting her into his arms. " _Hold on_!" he cried, as her arms wrapped around his neck he kicked off with his dragon leg right into the air, and out of sight onto the rooftops. He kept jumping until they got enough distance and he could see Gigan's ship. "They won't be able to keep up as long as I keep jumping."

"Wow… We're so high!" Valerie gasped, as with each jump Jae-ha took her so high into the sky she could see the ocean from where they were. "That leg of yours is really cool Jae-ha!"

That made the Ryokuryuu actually blush. "… _Really_?" it was the first time his ability was ever praised or looked as something good, not a curse like his village did or a reason to be chained down.

"Of course silly!" Valerie smiled wide. "You took out those jerks with one kick, and now we're flying! It's amazing! You're really something, and you helped me save that lady plus saved me." She then kissed him on the cheek. "You're a hero."

"….." Jae-ha felt his cheek burn from her kiss, it was the first time anyone had ever done that and he felt his heart skip a beat just seeing Valerie so happy. Maybe staying in this town wasn't such a bad idea and he could get used to this…


	12. Ryokuryuu's Jumping Lesson

"Now where did those two go off?" Yona scowled as she searched the camp for her husband and daughter, Yoon was nearly done with supper and they had run off. But that's when she heard whimpering just a bit away from the tents by the pond.

"I can't do it daddy! How do you get so high so easily?" a young female voice sobbed.

"Well daddy's had a lot longer to practice at this, little one." The elder Ryokuryuu chuckled.

As Yona peered around the corner she caught sight of Jae-ha bending down next to their five year old child.

"You're only just starting to come into your powers sweetie, your dragon leg needs some time to mature." Jae-ha chuckled. "Before I know it, you'll be asking me for lessons how to kick mean bandit's heads in like mommy does."

"But mommy's so cool when she does that!" Lina protested, huffing as she crossed her arms. "I wanna make the bad men pay just like you, mommy, Uncle Hak and Uncle Kija do!"

"Yes, yes she is." Jae-ha smiled, petting his daughter on the head. "But we can't have you in danger or you'll make mommy worry, you don't want that right? First we need to perfect your jumping. Let's try to get up that tree to get some apples ok?" he pointed to a slightly high tree but it would be nothing for the Ryokuryuu normally to do, but their little daughter had only just started jumping higher so it would be a good test. "First bend your legs like this." He helped position her into a crouch. "And then jump with all your strength into the air, but grab a branch to break your fall or else it can hurt when you land, especially if you don't land on your dragon leg." He instructed.

"Right, here goes!" Lina leapt into the air but only made it halfway to the branch, missing as Jae-ha quickly jumped behind and caught her midair as she fell.

"Too soon sweetie, and you have to lead with your dragon leg, that's the one that makes it so you can jump." He explained as they landed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead while putting her down. "Try again."

"Ok, I'm going to do this!" Lina said stubbornly, making a face that reminded her father of Yona so much it made him laugh. "Daddy! Are you making fun of me?!" she snapped.

"No, no, not at all precious." Jae-ha chuckled, petting her on the head and ruffling her green and red hair. "You just look a lot like mommy right now, and just as beautiful. Mommy didn't start out strong either you know, in fact she was a weak little girl that cried a lot when she was scared when we first met."

"Really?" the little Ryokuryuu was obviously curious.

"Yep, but she stubbornly refused help when everyone wanted to stop her from doing dangerous things. When mommy wanted something she made herself learn how to do it and wanted to become stronger." Jae-ha mused, looking dreamy just recalling those days. "So just keep on trying and one day you'll be just as awesome as mommy is, and just as beautiful and stubborn! Just be careful because mommy's so stubborn she nearly got herself hurt very badly sometimes trying to do things all by herself insisting on protecting us when she didn't need to."

"Says the stubborn dragon that got himself hurt many times protecting Zeno when he told him not to." Yona stepped into their conversation, chuckling to herself. "Besides I thought that's why you came along, husband?" she teased. "Because my stubbornness and determination to become stronger was interesting."

Jae-ha smiled and strolled over to his wife to give her a hug. "Of course it is, Yona-chan. But you must admit our whole group, especially Grandmother Yoon would have a heart attack if our darling daughter picked up your knack for getting into trouble and stubbornness to do things herself."

"I'm not the reason she has a dragon leg that can carry her into said trouble." Yona pursed her lips into a pout. "And if anyone has a knack for getting into trouble and overprotective it's you, Big Brother Ryokuryuu." She teased as she kissed his cheek.

"So we make a dangerous combination." Jae-ha conceded, leaning in to catch her lips in a quick kiss. "And a lovely one at that…."

Lina giggled as she watched her parents always be so affectionate with each other. "Daddy! Mommy!" she called from up in the tree, eating one of the apples. "Look I did it!" she had tried again while they were too busy with each other.

"That's my girl!" Jae-ha released Yona to extend his arms and catch Lina as she leapt from the tree back down. He swung her around and hugged his daughter tightly as he kissed her cheek. "See? You'll be a natural beautiful Ryokuryuu that soars through the sky in no time!"

"Just like you daddy?" Lina asked, brightly smiling as she said that.

"Even more beautiful than myself, because you have your lovely mother mixed in there with you." The Green Dragon smiled, holding his little girl in one arm while snaking another around his redheaded wife. "I take it Yoon is ready with dinner?"

"That's why I came to find you two." Yona chuckled.

"Daddy can you take us there in one jump right?" Lina asked with pleading eyes. "I want a ride in the wind!"

"What am I, a horse?" Jae-ha sighed and rolled his eyes, he never could deny his daughter when she made that face.

"Please daddy?" Lina asked once again, batting her innocent eyes.

"Yes daddy, can we please?" Yona was giggling as she added to this. "After all Lina needs some pointers on her jumps right?"

"Ah Yona Dear you know I'm always eager to give either of my favorite girls a ride." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. "As if I can deny either of you, pulling at my heart strings like this." He then lifted Yona into his arms bridal style while allowing Lina to hold onto his neck and sling around his back before taking a mighty leap into the air. "Hold on tight girls!"

"Weeeeeee!" Lina cheered as they soared into the air. "We're so high! And I can smell the sea from here! It's great!"

"As you said, Ryokuryuu just can't keep their feet on the ground." Yona giggled.

"Guess that just proves she takes after me I suppose." Jae-ha conceded, smiling as they landed back at camp and placing the girls down. "Now, let's join the rest of our family shall we?"


	13. The Dragons Return

Tumblr prompt for zenoobsessed

OK YOU WANTED ZENO ANGST HERE IS ZENO ANGST I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Ok seriously actually this is something I had in mind for how Zeno could die, if the dragon powers one day were to return to the heavens at the end of the series when Yona fulfills the prophecy.

* * *

It was finally all over…. The dragons had fulfilled their purpose and Yona bringing the prophecy to life, Kouka was anew and a grand kingdom, and the last battle was a close one… But now it was all over and everyone was tending to their wounds…

"Seriously you beasts if you didn't have the powers of gods I'd swear you'd all be dead by now." Yoon scoffed as he was bandaging Kija at the moment. "But this really is the end? The kingdom is at peace?"

Yona smiled at that, turning to Ik-su whom had told her she fulfilled her role and smiled. "We'll be fine now Yoon, I'm sure. I guess the rest of our days we can relax and…"

Zeno was smiling when he suddenly felt awfully heavy, and hit the floor, interrupting the princess.

"ZENO-KUN!" Jae-ha rushed over and grabbed the Ouryuu. "What's wrong usually you're always the one that looks fine after a battle." He ushered the Yellow Dragon to lay on a blanket… But when Zeno didn't reply at first it alarmed the Green Dragon. "… What's wrong?"

"Zeno?" Shin-ah came over along with Hak.

"Arrrghhh…." Kija hissed when Yoon backed off, blinking rapidly. "W-what's wrong with my dragon hand it… Burns…"

"What's going on?" Yona asked, noticing Shin-ah was holding a hand over his eyes and Jae-ha started complaining about pain in his right leg. "Zeno! Kija! Jae-ha! Shin-ah!"

"Some kind of backlash to overusing their powers?" Hak asked, holding Jae-ha and Shin-ah up with one hand each so they didn't join Zeno on the ground.

But that's when Yoon gasped. "Kija! Y-Your hand!"

The White Dragon was pale as he saw his right hand… His human right hand as he looked at the appendage unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "…. My…. My dragon arm… Where?"

Shin-ah removed his hand from his eyes, revealing normal brown eyes as Jae-ha just stared in complete shock, then back down to Zeno. "… Zeno-kun?"

"…Heh… So this is what it feels like." Zeno said quietly with his eyes half open.

"Zeno!" Yona quickly rushed to the Yellow Dragon, supporting his head in her lap as she sat on the ground. "What's happening to all of you?"

"It seems because the prophecy was fulfilled and the dragons are no longer needed…" Ik-su spoke as he approached. "So their powers are returning to the heavens. Perhaps they only stayed last time because Hiryuu's work was not done yet, but you accomplished all that was needed, Yona."

"So does that mean the dragons aren't going to die because new ones won't be born anymore?" Yoon asked right away. This made Yona and Hak smile, that their comrades were going to be ok… But then they looked down at Zeno who was weakened. "… But what about Zeno?"

"It seems Zeno's age is catching up with him." Zeno chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "It's alright though, really…. Zeno has lived for so long, and so many people are waiting for him… It's not right he's been around forever, and this way only Zeno goes while the others remain with the little miss…" his eyes betrayed him though, he was on the brink of tears realizing this time he would be the one leaving his brothers as they all gathered around him.

"No Zeno!" Yona sobbed, her tears floating down and splashing onto his cheeks. "Don't leave us! There has to be a way!"

"Shhhhh, it's ok little miss…" Zeno weakly lifted a hand to caress Yona's cheek. "The mister and the others will be there with you… And Zeno will say hello to everyone up there and will be waiting for you to join us in the heavens. Don't be sad for Zeno, please…"

"It's funny… Zeno has wanted to die for so long now…" Zeno let out a weak chuckle. "But now that Zeno can, he doesn't want to go…."

"Zeno… You… You can't leave us!" Kija was sobbing a river by this point.

"Y-you! W-who am I going to yell at to help when the others are injured?" Yoon sobbed next to him.

"… Who's going to make everyone smile when it's sad…?" Shin-ah added.

"… You can't be replaced either, you know." Hak said sternly, holding back his tears but reminding the Yellow Dragon of what he once said. "… You're part of this family."

"Who's going to yell at me to stop protecting them?" Jae-ha tried to joke, brushing his tears away with the sleeve of his overcoat. "Zeno-kun, seriously… You can't go…"

"Zeno…. There has to be something I can…." Yona just choked, brushing her hands over his hair while he rested in her lap. "Please don't…"

Zeno smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the wetness trickle down his cheeks from his own tears now. "You guys really are something… I hope one day, we meet again…." He felt like part of him was floating, and he opened his eyes once more and saw a welcoming sight. "…. Kaya…. You waited for me…." More tears came down his cheeks as he closed his eyes once more. Hearing Yona's plea for him not to go one more time before the world around him went dark…


	14. Treat Each Day As The Last

ANGST ROUND TWO FOR ZENOOBSESSED. Jae-ha and Zeno discussing how Jae-ha's powers are beginning to fade and transfer to his daughter. This one's tied into my AU series where Jae-ha is married to Yona and she gave birth to the new Ryokuryuu.

* * *

"Crap…. I usually never miss a jump like that…." Jae-ha was growling to himself, having gotten caught in a tree and attempting to untangle himself. "… And that pain in my right leg won't stop… But not now, damn it all she's only 6 years old…" he was busy mumbling to himself he didn't realize the Ouryuu was suddenly down below him and calling up.

"Ryokuryuu! Need some help?" Zeno asked as he attempted to climb up the tree.

"Ah how kind of you, Zeno-kun." Jae-ha smiled as the Yellow Dragon attempted to help free him. "That's unlike you, last time I found myself like this you chose to just watch my discomfort at first."

"Zeno sensed you were in some… Trouble." Zeno chose his words carefully until they were back down on the ground. "Little Ryokuryuu thought she felt something wrong but couldn't place it."

Jae-ha froze when his daughter was mentioned. "… Lina's ok though, right…?" there was a pause in his voice.

"She is fine, no stronger than usual it seems but…" Zeno looked at him worried as they stood up. "… Your powers are weakening, aren't they?" he finally just got to the point.

"…. Ah it figures I can't hide this from you, can I?" Jae-ha merely sighed, taking a seat on the grass and rubbing at his right leg. "… Or have you seen it before… When the other dragons…?"

Zeno took a few moments to reply, looking to the side. "… Zeno wasn't there when his brothers passed away, but he felt it…. As they grew weaker. Zeno has gotten so he knows the feeling when another dragon is near passing."

All the blood drained from Jae-ha's face as he feared the worst. "… And that's how I feel right now?"

The Ouryuu shook his head. "… Not yet. But you're in the first stages of it."

That made the Green Dragon take in a sharp breath. Slightly relieved his end wasn't near but it just further brought on the ticking time bomb, and that he might not have too many years left with Yona and their darling little daughter Lina. "… How long usually until…?"

"It varies from dragon to dragon." Zeno admitted, sitting next to the Ryokuryuu. "… The Ryokuryuu before you lasted a long time, longer than most even though he grew weaker every year."

"Yeah, I wanted to beat the bastard's record." Jae-ha scoffed, shaking his head. "Guess I'm not going to after all."

"Zeno thought Ryokuryuu said he wasn't going to give in easily?" the Yellow Dragon asked, tilting his head.

"Oh don't get me wrong Zeno, I'm not." Jae-ha smiled at him. "… But I've faced the fact a long time ago this day would come… And I promised myself I'd try to stay strong for Lina and Yona… Poor girls are going to blame themselves you know over this, and I'd rather they not see my impending doom as a reason to cry over me for days and days. Yona dear cried so hard the day Lina was born and I told her what was going to happen…" he frowned just thinking about it, recalling how his wife cried herself to sleep and began crying anew once they awoke the next day. It broke his heart seeing her so upset over him, and now to see his little girl upset over him… He didn't think his heart could take it.

"Zeno was a wreck you know after his brothers passed, wandering all over and wishing he could join them in heaven." Zeno said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "He wanted to die so much, but had he gotten his wish he never would have met Kaya…. She brought light into his life and everything went dark again the day she left him when…" he fell silent towards the end.

Jae-ha studied his expression and decided not to press on it. "That's what I'm worried Yona-chan is going to be like when I'm gone… But I'm hoping everyone else can help her move on from that, I don't want her to remain sad forever over me. I just hope we can cherish the times we had together and she can look back on that when she's lonely. And there's just so much I still want to teach Lina-chan that I…." Before he knew it, his eyes were filling with tears that he quickly tried to hide by brushing them away with his fingers. "I promised to live my life to the fullest and I still will. But with so little time left and so much to do, how do you choose?"

"… Treat each moment like it is the very last, and pray for one more day?" Zeno offered with a sad smile. "… Kaya was very sick, each day could have been her last. Zeno once begged the gods to give him just another day with her, and each day he prayed for another… Zeno thinks he got greedy after a while." He chuckled weakly. "But Zeno thinks back on those days with Kaya as some of the happiest of his life, and why Zeno can always keep a smile just by thinking of those good times. Little Ryokuryuu and the missy can do the same thinking back to all their time with you."

"Yeah, you're right." Jae-ha slowly stood up, grunting as he felt the pain in his right leg again. "So there's no time like the present. Might as well head back and see my lovely girls as much as I can before the end. Let's go then, Zeno-kun." He smiled and then walked ahead.

Zeno stood there for a moment, clutching at his heart and looking up to the sky sadly as the sun was beginning to set. "… Please don't take him away from the miss and little Ryokuryuu just yet Dragon Gods… We still need big brother just a little longer…"


	15. Trapped in Kai

anonymous asked:  
What would happen if Lina was a kid during the time Jae-ha and Yona are kidnapped by Gobi and in Kai?

Well anon you make me want to write a short passage seeing as I'm in the middle of writing this AU but with pregnant Yona, so here's from chapter 165 during Jae-ha's fight with the Tully Tribe during his 'test' Lina is about 5 years old here.

* * *

"Daddy!" Lina shouted when she saw her father injured on the field.

"Whoa there little brat." Kuelbo strong-armed the child back.

"Unhand my daughter!" Yona stomped on his right foot as she attempted to strike him with her elbow, but the warlord caught it and merely smirked.

"Nice elbow strike. I heard your old king dad was all about peace, just what was he teaching you?" Kuelbo asked, twisting her arm and pushing onto her back with his foot, smashing her face to the ground. "It's worth pinning you down."

"Don't do that to my mommy!" Lina hissed, giving a swift kick with her right leg but her dragon strength wasn't all there in that motion, so she only caused him a brief discomfort.

"And you have a little wild mare for a daughter." Kuelbo added, turning to one of his soldiers. "Bring the chains, and get a leash for this brat."

He ended up chaining Yona's hands together, while an iron collar was placed on Lina along with a chain, linking mother and daughter together.

"…. What are they wearing?" was Jae-ha's first question when he was finished, the look on his face of pure hatred. The soldiers had taken away both Yona and Lina's shoes, and their feet were shackled.

"This woman is like a wild horse and so is her brat, so I tied them down. You know women should be taught to keep their place." Kuelbo said with a smirk. "You need to train your women better, you know what they say about keeping them barefoot and pregnant, right?"

Something sparked in Jae-ha's eyes and he was ready to spring and knock Kuelbo's head clear off with his dragon leg, but several soldiers were ready and dogpiled him before he could, along one Kuelbo raising his sword to Lina's throat.

"Now, now, now… Don't want the little one to lose her head now do you? Now, join the army and I'll reconsider…"


	16. Because You're Special

Prompt for Fourdragonstrash! Jae-ha, Hak and Zeno have a brothel mission shortly after Yona and Jae-ha's marriage and she's jealous/worried ^^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"… How did Ryokuryuu talk Zeno into this?" the Ouryuu was grumbling as one of the women from the red light was handing him another cup of sake.

"Because Kija-kun didn't fair too well last time we took him to one of these, so I thought we'd spare him." Jae-ha chuckled. "Come on Zeno, ever since we found out your age, I'd think you'd want a little company from such lovely ladies? I mean you were married once."

"Once is enough for Zeno." Zeno replied with a deadpan serious face. "And Zeno's age doesn't stop Green Dragon from pretending he's the big brother."

"He's got you there, Droopy Eyes." Hak remarked while basically ignoring the woman next to him.

"Oh come on Hak, shouldn't you at least try to enjoy yourself? You know Yona dear doesn't mind and you should think about having some company for yourself." Jae-ha chuckled, wrapping an arm around the lady next to him. "Maybe I can give you a few pointers?"

"And just what would your wife think of you doing that…?" Hak grumbled, taking another drink.

"Oh my, you're married yet you're coming here? Did you have a fight with her?" the woman by Jae-ha asked. "We often get men that are abused by their wives here or completely misunderstood by them."

 _'Yeah go ahead and lie your ass out of that one Droopy…'_ Hak mentally chuckled _. 'That's for the one-sided love joke last time we were in a place like this.'_

"Now Hak no need to be salty, Yona-chan very well knows I'm here with you two just to be chaperon." Jae-ha quickly lied, though smirking at the Thunder Beast for that jab. He then turned to the lovely lady next to him. "Oh heavens no, in fact my beautiful wife is actually pregnant with our child right now, but she insisted I show our friends a good time. She trusts me to behave myself."

"And White Snake offered to rearrange your face if you so much as dare dishonor your vows to the princess." Hak reminded him as the Hakuryuu was ready to kill Jae-ha the moment he offered to go on this mission, insisting that a married man should not step foot in the brothel.

"That was only because Yona dear was having trouble expressing she was worried, she trusts me but she can't help her jealous bouts, after all Yoon said she's prone to mood swings." The Green Dragon shrugged. "She's so adorable though when she's mad at herself for them."

"Zeno thinks Ryokuryuu is just digging his grave… Slowly." Zeno commented.

"Come on you two we came here for a reason, didn't we?" the Green Dragon reminded them.

"Seems here you're the only one that's forgotten that as you're enjoying yourself too much." Hak grumbled, taking another drink. He had been eying the woman that kept bringing in the sake bottles, figuring she had to be the one with the information he came for. "Excuse me." He said, getting up and going to talk to her as she left the room.

"Oh my, I guess your loveliness is too much for him." Jae-ha sighed, snaking an arm around each girl. "While I am sadly spoken for, I can still keep you both company for now, just don't mind me as now and again I might gush about my beautiful wife waiting for me."

"It's actually refreshing to see a married man that's eager to boast about his spouse, she must be so lucky." One of the women giggled.

"What about you sir?" the other asked Zeno directly. "I heard him mention you were married before, I take it she passed away? You must miss her a lot."

Zeno smiled sadly. "Yes, yes, Zeno does."

"So let it all out for once Zeno, you can take my example and just use this as an excuse to talk about her." Jae-ha pressed, as the Yellow Dragon hardly ever spoke of his past.

"Zeno could give Ryokuryuu some pointers on marriage in general…" Zeno mumbled slightly, then blinked when he heard a loud crash. "… Oh dear, seems the mister found what we were looking for."

Jae-ha sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess the fun is over then, excuse me ladies." He bowed before getting up and going to assist Hak, who must have found the men they were looking for that had been distributing drugs in this area of the red light, the whole reason they came here in the first place.

"Not a moment too soon, Zeno was worried Ryokuryuu might do something that would merit a punishment from the little miss later." Zeno chuckled as he hurried to assist them.

"Yona you're going to wear a trench into the ground if you keep pacing like that." Yoon said while staring at the fire, stirring his pot as he was getting dinner ready.

The princess stopped in her tracks and frowned. "… I can't help it. Shouldn't they be back by now?" she sighed and looked towards town, they couldn't afford an inn so they were camping out for the night.

"I can go and bring them back if you need, princess!" Kija offered right away. "Jae-ha shouldn't be going to such a place anyway being a married man!" he huffed, still angry about that.

Yoon just raised his eyebrow at that. "Yona… I thought the whole reason why you were fine with him going was because you trusted your husband? I mean someone had to go with Lightening Beast besides Zeno."

"I-I do just…." Yona quickly looked away, biting her lip as she tried to think of a response. She then groaned and wrapped her hands around her stomach. "… I just feel uneasy and wish they would have taken me with and not be so stubborn about it."

"P-princess that place is h-hardly decent for you to go to!" Kija insisted.

"So you can watch your husband cheat on you in front of your face?" Yoon asked with a deadpan expression.

" ** _HE WOULDN'T DARE! A DISGRACEFUL DRAGON THAT DARES GO AGAINST HIS SACRED VOW TO HIS MASTER SHOULD DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!_** " Kija growled, his dragon hand expanding in size at the mere thought.

Yona sweatdropped at that. "Kija, calm down… I'm just his wife not his master." She waved a hand carelessly. "And I promised him before that our marriage wouldn't interfere with his freedom, so… I-I really shouldn't make such a big deal out of-" she then looked towards the village again, she kept jumping at the smallest of sounds, getting her hopes up. "…. I-I mean we only just got married a few weeks ago and all…"

"And already he might be spending the night with another woman, not sure how you're ok with that Yona." Yoon shrugged.

"I-I doubt they'd spend the night!" Yona protested, looking a bit angry at the mere thought.

The boy genius shook his head. "If they don't find those distributors, they might stay for the night meaning they'd be with those women and-"

" **DON'T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH THINGS!** " Kija was the one to interrupt them. "That does it I'm going there and bringing Jae-ha back right now! The princess clearly needs her mind at ease!" he stood up ready to go, then blinked when Shin-ah tapped him on the shoulder, the Blue Dragon had been silent the whole time petting Ao. "What is it Shin-ah?"

 _"… They're coming back… Right now."_ The Blue Dragon said. "… Actually Jae-ha's going ahead of them. I can see him in the sky."

Kija took a moment to sense the Green Dragon, confirming that. "… He is a bit away from Zeno… And closer."

"Y-you mean he's hurrying back here?" Yona lit up at that, then quickly tried to hide it.

"Yona you're really bad at hiding how badly you're jealous…" Yoon commented.

" ** _I AM NOT!_** " Yona protested, stomping her foot and her face beet red. "I told you I'm just worried about them that's all! Jae-ha's free to do as he pleases and-" she was cut off by the loud sound of trees rustling as the Green Dragon came flying down and landed behind her.

"What's this about freedom and someone worrying about me?" Jae-ha asked with a smug smile as he caught part of Yona's protest. "Was that you my lovely?"

Yona bit her lip and was going to deny it…. But her hormones got the better of her as she turned around with a glare and immediately snapped at him. "What took you so long?! Where's Hak and Zeno? Did you find them? You should have taken me along!" she then flushed when she realized how desperate she sounded and immediately tried to sound indifferent. "I-I mean how did the m-mission go?"

Jae-ha felt his mouth twitch as his smile couldn't grow wider from her little outburst, but he decided to answer her question first before teasing. "Everything went well, Hak taught those brutes a lesson or two about giving such harmful drugs to those lovely ladies and they're on their way back now. Though Hak could have used to loosen up with a girl during the time he was a killjoy the whole time, and honestly love you know my dragon leg carries me faster back here after all I wanted to rush back to my lovely wife that's worried about me…" he opened his arms invitingly and leaned in for a kiss… And got met with her palm in his face.

" _Husband_. Behave in front of everyone." Yona grumbled, the only time she never stammered calling him that was when she was scolding him. "You shouldn't have just left Hak and Zeno behind like that, what if there were more waiting as you all left? We should hurry and check on them in case…"

"They're coming now Yona." Shin-ah spoke up. "… Someone tried to jump Hak but… They weren't lucky."

"Leave it to Hak to handle himself, see dearest I knew he'd be fine." Jae-ha chuckled, rubbing his nose that she had smacked when she threw her hand at his face to stop him.

"More like they kept you from having fun with the girls, so you hurried back here to be with Yona before they rat you out." Yoon mumbled.

"I didn't do anything disrespectful, you know me Yona-chan." Jae-ha said with a smile. "Besides I told you before I feel lonely without you at my side, just with the little one it was safer for you to stay here." He attempted to snake an arm around the princess, but she quickly slipped out of it. "Come on love, what must I do to restore my honor as a gentleman? What have I done to betray your trust?"

"Can I make a list, Droopy Eyes?" Hak walked in on their conversation then as he and Zeno arrived.

"Hak just tell me what he did, I'll make sure he gets a swift punishment!" Kija declared, his dragon hand ready to go. "Making the princess worry is enough of a crime, but he if dared to cheat on her I'll defend her honor!"

"Oh come on Kija-kun, the whole thing was part of the mission wasn't it?" Jae-ha chuckled, then sweatdropped when Hak's hand was twitching on his glaive and Kija looking ready to punch him. "… Guys, that was a joke, can I never win with you two? Tell them the truth Zeno, there's nothing to be so suspicious about!"

"Zeno just further insists Ryokuryuu keeps on giving Hakuryuu and mister incentives…" Zeno sat by Yoon making a face like he was soooo staying out of it. "Zeno normally would be on Green Dragon's side but then he dragged Zeno to that place despite his desire not to so Zeno will politely not interfere."

" **ZENO!** " Jae-ha groaned as he felt the whole world was against him, then blinked when Shin-ah pat him on the shoulder.

"… I don't think you'd do anything to… Make Yona sad." The Seiryuu said. "… You always make her… Smile."

Jae-ha smiled at that. "Awww thanks Shin-ah, you're gonna melt big brother's heart. And you're right I don't want to make Yona dear sad so…." He approached Yona again, getting on one knee and taking her hand, placing a kiss where her wedding ring was. "I apologize for any distress I've given you my dear sweet, charming, forgiving and adorable wife. You know your loving husband would never leave your side and never dream of betraying your trust. In fact while we were there I couldn't help but tell those ladies all about you." He of course was pouring on the charm but since he wasn't lying it showed in his eyes as they sparkled with admiration for the redhead.

This made Yona's cheeks heat up and she felt a bit foolish letting her emotions get the better of her, as her mind did clear a bit as she looked away. "… W-well… It's just we promised to be partners so I wish you'd have just taken me with you so we could just do these kind of things together… I know I promised to never limit your freedom so I really shouldn't have said anything but…"

Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. "Say no more Yona love, but partners also trust each other to handle areas of their expertise yes? Besides as if Hak would ever let me forget you're here waiting for me. You know very well had I done anything to dishonor you, I wouldn't return with my spine in tact."

 _"…. Only your spine…?"_ Hak mumbled under his breath.

"He sure is laying it on thick…" Yoon sweatdropped, leaning over to Zeno. "Did he really talk about her in a place with those kind of women?"

Zeno chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "That and he tried to get Zeno to speak about wives, so that's why Zeno said had he not insisted on going Zeno would defend him, but it is better for Ryokuryuu to talk himself out of it, as it calmed down the little miss."

"Yeah normally she isn't so prone to jealousy just those pregnancy hormones are kicking in at full power today." Yoon nodded. "He better watch out for those mood swings."

"Anyway if you really insist on a punishment Yona my dear I'll take it, just know my mind and heart are always in the right place." Jae-ha went on, taking both her hands to hold. "… In your lovely hands." He then pressed his lips against their joined hands, enjoying the massive blush on the princess' face.

"N-no it's fine… Really… I'm just not feeling well today." Yona replied, blushing at her husband's display of affection in front of everyone. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Princess you had every reason to worry with his history." Kija protested, twisting his mouth. "… But as long as Hak and Zeno can back him up that he didn't do anything too distasteful."

"Ehhhh I suppose he's done worse." Hak shrugged. "I do have to admit he didn't deny being married and brought up that you're expecting…"

Yona felt her face on fire just thinking about that, leaning in to kiss her Green Dragon's lips briefly. _"… I'll make it up to you tonight…"_ she whispered.

There was a slight hint of red in Jae-ha's cheeks just imagining how'd she do that. "My, my… You make me want to skip dinner and head right for dessert Yona-chan." He purred, lifting her into his arms bridal style before sitting near Yoon and Zeno with his wife seated on his lap. "I don't think I had quite enough to drink back there, so I think I need to get myself drunk my lovely wife." He smiled and kissed Yona's cheeks as she squeaked a protest and quickly poked her finger against his lips.

"I said later, _husband_." She scolded with a massive blush. "Not so much in front of everyone."

"At least allow us to eat first." Hak remarked. "Your sickening antics were bad enough back at the red light, also White Snake looks like he's ready to combust if he has to watch it."

" ** _I AM NOT!_** " the White Dragon protested in a huff as he took his bowl from Yoon who was passing out the stew he had made. "… As long as the princess is happy and he doesn't upset her that is what is important."

"… You guys worry about me too much." Yona chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "I knew what I was getting into marrying a pervert as Hak put it." She smiled though as she turned to her husband. "As long as I'm the one he always comes home to and the one in his heart, that's what matters most. Besides I take some pride in being the only girl to love his leg like I do."

Yoon raised an eyebrow. "… His leg?"

Zeno tilted his head. "As in the one Ryokuryuu doesn't like to show often?"

"… Jae-ha's blushing." Shin-ah spoke after a moment.

"He must be thinking of something perverted." Hak shrugged.

"Princess what do you mean by that? As in his dragon leg that you admire it despite him always hiding it?" Kija asked, a bit confused.

Jae-ha coughed once as he looked away, trying to shake off the redness in his cheeks just recalling the things his wife did with his dragon leg to show him how beautiful she saw it. "… That's a subject you'd best stay away from Kija-kun, unless you really want Yona dear to explode just trying to explain it to you… Unless you'd like to show him with his dragon arm my dear?" he tried to joke at the end.

Steam was practically coming out of Yona's ears as she quickly shook her head. _"…. That's different because you're special, husband…"_


	17. Lessons in the Sky

Prompt for ZenoObsessed! Jae-ha teaching his daughter how to fly for the first time! ^^ I'm going to enjoy drabbling this for sure any excuse to write little Lina! On a side note she's about 6 years old here, and thanks for the ideas of what Lina calls Hak and Kija!

* * *

"Watch me, Uncle Dark Dragon!" Lina cried as she leapt up into the nearby tree and plucked a few apples for them both. Luckily with Jae-ha's lessons she had learned overtime how to land from her high jumps without smashing into people or other trees. She was really getting used to jumping high now and loved to show off to her uncles. "See? We can get a whole bunch of these for Grandma Yoon to make for dinner!" she exclaimed while eating one of the apples.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Hak chuckled as he pet the child on the head. "And your mother's going to be proud of you for helping out."

"Yona dear is always proud of our little one." Jae-ha chuckled as he approached them, smiling as he had seen his daughter gathering the apples. "It seems you've been practicing some more with your jumps, Lina-chan."

" **Daddy!** " Lina cried, leaping over to her father and hugging him right away. "Daddy I can jump over the trees now! Ask Uncle Dark Dragon!"

"It's true Droopy Eyes, she's going to be flying over our heads soon." Hak chuckled. "You weren't kidding when you said Green Dragons can't stay on the ground."

"Uncle White Snake said I shouldn't rush my powers or flaunt them around." Lina pursed her lips into a frown. "But Uncle Hermit said that it's normal for me to grow into my powers and get sudden bursts like this, besides Uncle Shin-ah was watching me the other day to make sure I didn't hurt anybody."

Jae-ha chuckled at the slew of nicknames his daughter used for his dragon brothers, all taught to her by the Thunder Beast himself. "Your Uncle Kija is just worried you'll hurt yourself or someone will see you and mistake you for a bird and try to shoot you out of the air, sweetie." He reasoned.

"With my hair?" Lina protested, flipping on of her pigtails that allowed the red highlights beam with the sun's rays. "There's no red and green birds about here daddy, besides I can move too fast for them to see me!" she beamed with pride.

"Not if you're flying my dear, as it's merely jumping very high so it's a long way down." Jae-ha pointed out. "Remember how you can see the sky for a while on papa's back?"

"When can I jump like that daddy?" Lina asked. "Uncle Dark Dragon says he loved flying on your back but you complain he's too heavy and he doesn't wanna hurt you, I wanna take him into the sky one day!"

Jae-ha smiled wide at that, cuddling his little girl while he spoke. "Awwww Hak, I had no idea you cared about big brother so much! You're making my heart melt!"

 _"… She sure has her father's big mouth…"_ Hak grumbled a bit, looking embarrassed she brought that up.

"Well then Lina dear, would you like to test with daddy how high you can jump?" Jae-ha offered. "You remember how I told you to land safely from your jumps, right?"

Lina nodded eagerly. "Can you show me one more time before I try?"

"You just want me to carry you into the sky." Jae-ha chuckled, bending his knees before winking to Hak. "Be sure to watch us, Hak. Lina-chan needs someone to rank her performance."

"She already beats you with grace in those jumps, you flying monster." Hak remarked.

"Well she should, after all she has Yona-chan's blood in her." Jae-ha chuckled, taking a quick leap into the air past the trees. "Try to go with the wind dear it'll help boost you up better, also the trees make it easier to stay into the air, like this." He extended his right leg and landed on a tree branch but quickly jumped off it back into the air. "But don't linger on your jump for too long, the further high up you fall back down from the more force your leg will take when you land. And always, always land on your dragon leg sweetie, your human leg cannot take landings from up here."

"Right… I remember daddy." Lina made a face as she recalled the time she mixed up and landed on her human leg when jumping out of a tree… And how much it hurt along with Yoon growling at her to be more careful. "I don't want Grandma Yoon to yell at me again."

"None of us want that." Jae-ha chuckled at her point, landing on the ground and placing his child down. "Now you give it a try, I'll follow close behind."

"Ok daddy… Here goes!" Lina crouched for a moment before springing into the air, but she only made it to the top of the tree, she grabbed a branch before gravity pulled her back to the ground. Lifting herself up stubbornly to get some footing on the branch she jumped into the air again, this time surprised as her red and green pigtails flew up in the wind as she saw the clear sky and the ocean far away. "Wow!" she cried, surprised to see how high she got on her own but realized a bit too late how fast she was coming down with nothing nearby to land on except the ground below, and she was approaching that too fast. "Oh no!" she shut her eyes afraid until she felt something catch her and bring her back into the air. "D-daddy!" she cried, clinging to her father.

"You're so determined, just like mommy." Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. "You almost had it but panicked back there. The wind can really get you when you're higher up, not to mention the distance you're falling from. Remember you have to lead with your dragon leg ready to land at anytime dear, bend your human leg back so you don't mistake them in the heat of the moment. Like how daddy is right now." He pointed out, he was jumping with only his right leg between the trees while his left was kept up, bent at the knee so that his foot didn't even touch the ground when he landed.

"Try again, I know you're nervous with me following you but it's just to make sure you're safe Lina-chan." Jae-ha explained as he released her. "Tell you what, jump with all your might that way." He pointed ahead a bit, the area was covered with quite a few trees. "The trees can break your fall if you lose control again."

"Ok… I'll do it daddy!" Lina said with a stubborn look that made her father laugh as she looked just like Yona whenever she did it. "Here goes!" she leapt with all her strength, this time going just a bit above the trees and she shivered when she felt the wind resistance again, but she listened to her father's warning and turned in the direction of the wind and landed on one branch of the trees but it snapped! She had lingered there too long and the force of her landing on it was too much, she came tumbling down… But she didn't hit the ground as she was caught, she whimpered figuring her father caught her again from being close behind but blinked when she opened her eyes. "Uncle Dark Dragon!"

"You hesitated there, but you almost had it." The Lightning Beast said with an encouraging smile. "Hey you getting slow or something Droopy Eyes?" he scolded when the elder Green Dragon landed next to him.

"I saw her sweet uncle was ready to rescue her so why should I rob you of your job?" Jae-ha chuckled. "After all you always tell Yona dear you'll protect them both, even though they're both stubborn and insist they're fine."

Hak rolled his eyes at that. "Don't remind me, and it's not my fault your wife has a knack for getting into trouble. The princess never slows down even when she's pregnant." He sighed, shaking his head. "It was a wonder Lina was born alright, how the heck do you think this next kid is going to be ok?"

Jae-ha shrugged, wrapping an arm around the Thunder Beast. "If Yona dear was going to miscarry she would have during the time she was pregnant with little Lina, and she turned out adorable, didn't she?" he leaned in to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Your little brother or sister is going to be just as darling and Uncle Hak will insist on protecting them as well."

"Will my brother or sister have my leg too daddy?" Lina asked, ever so curious.

Hak and Jae-ha exchanged a glance with each other, not sure how to explain it to the small child but Jae-ha spoke first. "That's something special only you'll get for now, little one. The dragon gods don't like too many of us running around at once after all, so only when you have adorable children of your own will it pass on again." He smiled and poked her nose. "So your little sibling is going to be jealous of you, so as big sister you need to learn how to help take them to the sky right? That way they can enjoy what they don't have as you share your ability, just like how mommy loves it when daddy takes her to the sky, right? Uncle Hak here even said how he wishes he could fly like daddy does."

"Well it would be useful." Hak shrugged. "Your sibling might feel a bit out of place not having that leg like you do."

"But just like Uncle Hak, he doesn't have any special abilities but as you know he's one of us dragons all the same." Jae-ha said with smile, hugging Hak closer. "Though your mother and Grandmother Yoon might argue that with all the things he's done over the years, and kept up with me and Uncle Kija…"

"Ok daddy! Then I want to practice some more!" Lina leapt out of Hak's arms and turned to them with a smile. "I wanna make sure I can jump really high and fly so when my baby brother or sister want to fly I can take them anywhere just like you do for mommy! And I'll look beautiful while dancing in the sky!" she giggled.

Hak sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead. "… Dear god it's like seeing a mini version of the princess sometimes… With your sass."

Jae-ha laughed at that one. " _Well she is my precious treasure after all…_ "


	18. Worth It

Prompt from ZenoObsessed: Modern au idea: Hak with Lina's girly backpack dropping her off at school on his motorcycle "you remember your lunch?"

I totally am down with this idea and making it a part of my AU series The Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill, where Yona and Hak are siblings ^^

* * *

"Nice girly backpack buddy."

Hak turned to the man that was snickering in the car next to him. It was a young teenager behind the wheel with his window rolled down and laughing along with his friends at the pink backpack Hak had tied to his motorcycle.

"I'm sure your boyfriend loves your sissy fashion, did he give you flowers to go with it?"

 _'… Ignore him, he's just a stupid kid.'_ Hak thought to himself, wishing the blasted street light would change already.

"That kind of pack is so stupid even girls would avoid it, because they'd have to be lacking some brain cells to find it cute."

 _'THAT DOES IT.'_ Hak lowered his sunglasses and gave the teen in the car a glare that told him to shut the hell up before he reached over and ripped out his throat. How dare this brat insult his wife that picked out this backpack for their niece? "Maybe atrial red would suit me better?" he said in a rather threatening tone.

The teen looked terrified of his death glare, his face turning white and didn't even notice the traffic light had changed until Hak reeved up his motorcycle, then drove off towards his destination.

 _'How did I get roped into this? Oh yeah, because the others are too busy at the restaurant… Still why am I putting myself through this…?'_ Hak sighed and shook his head. He then arrived at an elementary school and headed inside, asking for directions to the correct class and just glaring at anyone that dared to even look at him with that backpack.

Finally he knocked on the door of the classroom but blinked in surprise when he only found the teacher there… Then looked at the clock and sighed, it was lunchtime already. So he asked the teacher where to go to find the lunchroom and finally he found the little pigtailed redhead in a corner sitting at a table next to a boy with black hair.

"Really Lina, we can just share my lunch." The boy said as he pulled out his pack.

"No Ura it's my fault…" Lina sniffed, sounding like she was ready to cry… Then blinked when Hak came up and bumped the backpack against her temple. "Huh? Uncle Hak!" she gasped.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ura asked, blinking in surprise. "Hey Lina! That's-"

"You forgot your lunch." Hak said with a sigh, handing the nine year old her pack that she looked so happy she leapt from her seat to hug him tightly.

"Oh Uncle Hak you're the best! Thank you! Thank you!" Lina cried, hugging him and smiling wide.

 _'… Yeah… It was so worth it.'_ Hak smiled to himself, petting Lina on the head as he placed her back down onto her seat. "Your Aunt Kaya put in some snacks for you both by the way, so be sure to share them."


	19. Kija

Day One of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! post/183022781194/hello-everyone-i-am-maddy-and-i-love-akatsuki-no First up is Kija and I'm making this themed with their interactions with Lina, Yona & Jae-ha's daughter from my AU Series look forward to each prompt having something to do with her!

* * *

"And then the Four Dragons helped create the very tribes that are here today in Kouka, while they always were there to protect their master and-" Kija stopped in the middle of his story when noticing the young Ryokuryuu was not paying attention. "Lina, this is very important I really wish you would listen, it's important you know all about the legacy of the dragons before you."

The six year old in question huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm listening Uncle White Snake, really." She shifted a bit on her seat on the rock.

Kija sighed and shook his head, the young Green Dragon had taken up Hak's habit of calling him that and it was impossible to break her of it by now, so he merely gave in. "What was the name of the first Ryokuryuu?" he decided to quiz her.

 _"… Unnnnn…. Abi?"_ Lina sweatdropped hard as she knew she was screwed, her uncle had clearly caught her.

"That was the Seiryuu, see you weren't fully paying attention." The Hakuryuu crossed his arms while looking sternly at her.

Lina frowned seeing him a bit irritated at her. "… I'm sorry… Just it gets boring until you go on about all the cool battles they did and stuff… Do I really need to know everything about it? Uncle Hermit told me the basic stuff and he was actually there."

"I really wish you would refer to your fellow dragons by their names Lina, technically while you're Jae-ha's daughter we're still all part of the Four Dragons, until the rest of the next generation are born. Then those would be your brothers." Kija frowned though at the thought of little Lina watching all of them pass on as the next generation was born.

"But that means you and Uncle Shin-ah would start… Dying like daddy is." Lina whimpered, fighting the urge to start crying. "What good are all these legends if they can't tell us how to stop our 'brothers' from going away like that? Mommy still needs all of you I can't protect her by myself."

"Lina…" Kija bent down and hugged the little Ryokuryuu, stroking her red and green hair. "Shin-ah and I aren't going anywhere, even if new the Hakuryuu and Seiryuu are born it won't be for a little while… Look at your father, you're already six and he only just started showing signs of slowing down, besides remember he's blaming that on getting older, that's all." He tried to assure her.

"I heard what you and Uncle Zeno said the other night…" Lina glared right at him, one that looked just like Yona when she was calling someone out on trying to avoid telling her the truth. Not to mention the fact she actually called the Ouryuu by name. "You were comparing what your daddy was like when he got weaker, and that most dragons don't live long that I'm at the age most White Dragons lost their fathers."

Kija stiffened at that. "… Lina, you know your father doesn't want you to be sad right? The princess doesn't want you to be upset either, and she's trying to stay strong for you too. We're all hoping he'll stay with us as long as possible, but we can't help but worry when he's going to start showing the signs of leaving us… Just to… Make it easier when it does happen, and besides..." He smiled at her, petting her on the head. "… If you spend all your time feeling sad and blaming yourself you'll pass up those precious moments with your father to look back on. You see, I never got to play with my father or see him very much, and I miss him a lot sometimes."

"Really? Why couldn't you be around your papa, Uncle Kija?" Lina asked, curious for once to hear one of his stories, as usually he was always going on about the legends and it bored the child.

The White Dragon smiled hearing her say his name for a change. "Because of his dragon arm." He stepped back and unwrapped his dragon hand, letting it enlarge a bit to give her an example. "It's very easy to hurt someone by accident and everyone in my village feared he would hurt me out of rage that I was taking his place. My father dreamed of serving your mother but he didn't live to be able to, and it made him very sad. So I devoted myself to his cause in his place." He smiled, placing his dragon hand against his heart. "Just like one day you'll be taking your father's place at your mother's side, as will your descendants will possibly one day serve the next Crimson Dragon. When that time comes you have to be strong to your successor and help them be ready, and by remembering our legacy we remember all those that came before us, keeping these powers protected and not abused, and to act out at the right time. It's a hard duty and only the chosen few can do it, and I'm beyond honored I got to be the one that serves the princess when many of my predecessors before me only dreamed of this position. In fact I got an even better position than they ever thought, because now I'm helping the next generation learn and grow as well, by teaching you, Lina." He smiled warmly at her, taking her tiny hand in his dragon hand. "Normally Hakuryuu just pass on their lessons and legends from generation to generation but only the White Dragons. I helped Shin-ah learn about the Four Dragons, and now you, I must say I am truly blessed." He then got an idea. "Can I show you something?"

Lina tilted her head as she nodded, watching the Hakuryuu turn around and lower his robes a bit to allow her to see the scar on his back. "Uncle Kija! What is this?" she gasped.

Kija adjusted his clothes and turned back to look at the young Green Dragon as he explained. "This was made by my predecessor, my father. Right after I was born in fact. You see after that I was only allowed to see my father under supervision of the rest of the village and he was never allowed to touch me. This scar was the one and only time he lay his hand on me. He struck out of passion for his desire to serve his king, who ended up being your mother, and didn't think when I was born and he knew he would die soon and never be given the chance to serve." The Hakuryuu had a sad smile explaining this, but he continued. "He regretted it later, I knew by the expression on his face and the last time I saw him before he died, all he could say was how his final request was to touch me one time before he would go… I'll always remember that forever that he paid for his one mistake and while in that one moment he hated me for taking his place and title, along with his life, that all he wanted was for me to be by his side during his final moments. You see I sneaked in and saw him shortly before he passed, and I'm glad I did… I got one more memory with him before he left, as I didn't have many due to those short visits. That's what I mean by what you and your father have is so much better, and the way Jae-ha just showers you with attention I have to admit I wish I had memories like that with my father, and I have to say I'm proud to have him as a brother, taking your birth as the happiest moment of his life and not the worst like most dragons did. You are his treasure, his world, and not a death sentence. You truly are just his precious daughter and I hope you'll have all the happiest memories to take with you when the day comes that he joins all our predecessors up in heaven."

Lina was touched by the story, moved to tears even as she bawled out and hugged the Hakuryuu. "Oh Uncle Kija! I'm sooorrryyy!" she sobbed.

"Huh? Oh Lina please don't cry!" Kija panicked, worried he upset the little Green Dragon.

"I had no idea all those stories meant so much to you! I should pay better attention!" Lina sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Who is going to tell me all that stuff when you're gone? I need to know all this to tell my little brother or sister when they're older right? I'm sorry for being selfish Uncle Kija." She whimpered, hugging him tightly. "It makes me so sad you couldn't have that with your papa… I can't imagine having someone that isn't like daddy."

Kija smiled at that. "It's alright Lina, and I'm glad you have your mother and father, along with all of us as your uncles."

"And Grandma Yoon!" she giggled.

The Hakuryuu tried not to laugh at that, as he could just hear Yoon's grumble in his head. "Speaking of which, how about we go help Yoon out with dinner then? You can make something special for Jae-ha and princess?"

"Okay Uncle Kija!" Lina smiled as he lifted her up into his dragon arm, carrying her back to their camp. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Just don't tell daddy I was crying again ok? I don't want daddy sad either because it bothers him whenever I get upset about him leaving me, just like mommy I gotta be strong too!"

Kija was blushing madly from the little Ryokuryuu's peck on his cheek. "… Let's do our best to be strong for them together then, your uncle will lend you whatever strength you need."


	20. Protective

Tumblr Prompt single word prompt from asunshinedragon: Protective (maybe for Jae Ha and his daughter? )

Will do! I love excuses to write more of Jae-ha with his adorable daughter! Let's say she's about six here, and also your prompt so got me going for a little parent scare for Jae-ha. After all her mother has a knack for getting kidnapped…

* * *

Jae-ha currently was looking around town at the market that was set up in a nearby village. They didn't have the funds for an inn so they were camping just outside town, and half the Happy Hungry Bunch had fallen ill due to the changing seasons and they were away from Hiryuu Castle, on their way back from visiting Princess Tao in Xing. Yona, Kija, Shin-ah and Hak all were sick with colds while Yoon was trying to take care of everyone but was worried about the young Ryokuryuu getting sick so he suggested Jae-ha take her into town while getting supplies as Zeno would stay with him due to the Yellow Dragon's immunity, and Valerie was assisting in tending to the sick. Yona agreed as the last thing she wanted would be to get her daughter sick, and it gave her husband a chance for a bonding time with his little girl.

"Daddy look at those! They look like the one momma has!" Lina was pointing to the hairpins one vendor had.

"Pukkkyyuuu!" Ao purred on her shoulder.

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "Why do you want one too Lina-chan? Daddy bought that for mommy back before we were married. It holds some really happy memories for her." He smiled just recalling when he gave her it.

"Actually I was wondering if there was something I could get for mommy so she feels better." Lina said as she looked around. "Is there something we can get to help Grandma Yoon? He's not going to get sick too right?"

Jae-ha bent down to her level, petting her on the head. "… You're too precious. Don't worry Yoon's the very reason we're all still alive, little one." He winked at her. "If he gets sick your Auntie Valerie will cure him immediately. I have a few things I need to get to help him though, so let's find that shop right away, ok? Maybe we'll even find a little present to cheer up mommy on the way?"

"Ok!" Lina smiled wide, rushing ahead to help find the shop, Ao hopped off her shoulder as if trying to help search.

"Don't wander too far." He chuckled, getting up and walking with her.

"Oh come on daddy you're too protective like Uncle Darkness Dragon!" Lina pouted a bit, crossing her arms. "I can defend myself with my leg just like you taught me!"

"Still I'd rather you not have to resort to that Lina dear." Jae-ha pointed out. "And you know when you complain about being protected you once again remind me of your lovely mother?" he laughed just thinking about it.

"Mommy is great and doesn't need anyone to protect her!" Lina smiled wide. "I want to be strong just like her!"

Soon enough they found the shop needed for the medical supplies, after all his adopted sister told him exactly what to buy and after paying for the items need he turned to leave but then his eyes widened. _"… Lina?"_ he whipped his head around as the small child was nowhere in sight. " **Lina!** " he shouted, turning to the shopkeeper that shrugged that he didn't see where she went.

 _'Where could she have gone?!'_ Jae-ha's mind went into panic, leaping into the air to get a better view as he landed on one of the roofs _. 'Her red and green hair should stand out… Still…'_ he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sense the presence of his daughter. He was glad for that radar as it helped him pinpoint where his daughter was right away as he leapt a few times to find a group of men surrounding her. Clearly bandits that were trying to kidnap her.

 ** _"I SAID LET GO OF AO!"_** Lina leapt right up and kicked the one man right in the head with her dragon leg, grabbing the squirrel and hugging it tightly.

"You little runt!" one of the men grabbed her by her pigtails, lifting her off the ground.

"Just how strong is that kid? She knocked the wind of out him…" another bandit noted, pointing to the injured one. He then blinked when he saw a shadow cast over him as Jae-ha landed right on his back, smacking the bandit down to kiss the ground.

"Oh crap! Where the heck did this guy come from?!" another one shouted.

" **Daddy!** " Lina cried.

"Pukkkyyuuu!" Ao cheered.

"… You creeps better unhand my daughter right now…" Jae-ha hissed as he stood up, his hair shadowing over his eyes until he lifted his head, giving a look that could rival the Thunder Beast's death glare. "Usually I find taking a life very unbeautiful, but if you bastards harmed one hair on her head _… I'll kill you all_."

One of the bandits didn't seem to take his threat as he drew a sword, but Jae-ha immediately kicked him straight into the air, making the child kidnapper land right on a roof of the nearby building. Seeing as the bandits weren't going to listen, he proceeded to pull out his throwing knives to toss at the one holding Lina, as they hit the bandit's shoulder he released the young Ryokuryuu.

But Lina choose to jump up and kick the man square in the chest before rushing to the father after he finished taking out the other two as that scared off the rest of the men, running away quickly.

Lina shivered as she saw that scowling face on her father, one that seemed almost foreign to her as she rarely ever saw him lose his temper as he bent down and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

" **Why did you run off like that?!** I told you to stay by me and not wander off! Do you have any idea how scared I was and if those men had hurt you?! If it wasn't for the fact I can sense you I wouldn't have found you so fast, if it had been Hak or your mother with you-"

But Jae-ha stopped shouting at his little girl when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I'm sorry daddy! _Waaahhh!_ I didn't mean to! I lost track of Ao and went to find her and then those bad men tried to hurt her! I didn't want to make Uncle Shin-ah sad by losing his friend!"

Jae-ha's face softened as Ao climbed onto his shoulder, making an apologetic face as she whimpered. " _Pukkkyuuu…._ " As if apologizing, and the squirrel had tried to wander off when hungry on Shin-ah before.

Jae-ha sighed as he hugged his daughter tightly against his chest. "… You should have just told me, we would have gone to look for her together. You put yourself in danger by keeping it to yourself and rushing off like that." He brushed his hand over her hair, trying to get the young Ryokuryuu to calm down. "I know you think everyone is over protective of you, but it's really just because you're that important to us, Lina-chan." He kissed her forehead as he cleared her tears with the sleeve of his robe.

Lina sniffed as she still looked upset. "… I'm sorry, really I am daddy. I won't do it again."

"That's my girl, now we won't mention this to mommy or Grandma Yoon because then they'd scold you even more." Jae-ha said, petting her on the head as he then lifting her onto his back. "Now let's go for a ride in the sky to dry those tears."

"Ok… Thank you for saving me daddy." Lina whimpered, burying her face into his hair as she was still crying a little.

"Anytime, though that was a beautiful kick you did back there." Jae-ha smiled as he jumped into the air. "We just need to work on it a bit more, we'll practice when we get back."

Lina smiled finally, hugging her father's back tightly as she held on during their trip in the sky. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my precious little treasure."


	21. Shin-ah

Day Two of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Time for Shin-ah! Lina is around 4 or 5 years old here for reference. For those that don't know my AU, little Lina is the new Green Dragon and Yona & Jae-ha's lovely daughter.

* * *

"Pukkkyyuuu!" Ao squealed as she was playing with Lina, running around and then getting caught as the Ryokuryuu was able to jump to catch her.

"Got you!" Lina giggled as she cuddled the little squirrel.

Shin-ah just smiled as he approached the two, glad to see Lina and Ao so happy with each other. Ao had become attached to the young Ryokuryuu since the day she was born. He stood there watching until he heard Lina call out to him. "Uncle Shin-ah!" she smiled and came over, hugging at his legs. Ao leapt up to his shoulder, purring as she nuzzled his cheek.

"… You didn't have to stop." Shin-ah spoke after a moment. "Ao likes playing with you, Lina."

"I like playing with her too, but you should play with us Uncle Shin-ah!" Lina said with a wide smile. She then blinked as she looked at his masked that wasn't covering his face at the moment, it was lifted up as he often did when they were safe at camp like now. "… Uncle Shin-ah, why do you wear that mask so much when we're traveling? When we're at camp or alone you show your face but when we're in a town or something you either have the mask on or that blindfold."

 _"Oh…"_ Shin-ah stiffened a bit, while over the years he had been getting better about doing without his mask, he really didn't like not having it when in strange towns or at the very least covering his eyes. But around the Happy Hungry Bunch he felt comfortable showing his face. "… I worry sometimes about my… Eyes hurting people." He admitted. "Even though over the years I have better control of my powers still… It feels weird when people… _Stare_."

"Well of course some people stare, you have pretty eyes Uncle Shin-ah!" Lina smiled at him, one that reminded the Seiryuu when Yona said she liked his eyes. "Daddy said he had to wait forever to be able to finally see them, that you were always hiding them from him." She giggled.

 _"… Sometimes he was a bit forceful…"_ Shin-ah muttered, sweatdropping just remembering the elder Green Dragon constantly trying to see his eyes. "But… He did stop eventually. Just I spent a long time hiding them that I feel… Weird not having my mask on. I don't really need it anymore but… I feel at peace when I have it on."

"I'm kind of like that when Ao sleeps with me." Lina giggled, reaching out as Ao jumped into her arms. "I feel safe and warm with her by my side. Mommy said she loved it when Ao would sleep by her shoulder or cuddle too, of course later she had daddy to snuggle with so Ao ended up staying by me."

"… When I was living in my village Ao often cuddled by me." Shin-ah explained. "When I first found her she was drenched in the rain, but she warmed up by my side."

"That explains why she loves you so much, you protected her." Lina smiled. "Just like mommy, you saved her when she met you right? She told me that you were her guiding moonlight that day, and she's right you're just as bright as the moon."

Shin-ah smiled at that, bending down to be at level with Lina now. "That's what Yona said when she gave me this name… And I cherish it, always."

"That's why Uncle Darkness Dragon said he always calls you by name, because its special and mommy gave it to you." Lina giggled, hugging him. "I also think you give warm hugs too! I feel safe with you Uncle Shin-ah, always."

"… I want to keep you safe too." Shin-ah said, lifting the little girl up into his arms as he stood up, carrying her back to the main campsite as Yoon was preparing dinner. "Because you're part of our family."

Lina smiled as she kissed his cheek, giggling when she saw him blush as they arrived and he let her down, allowing her to run to her mother and father, giggling as Jae-ha twirled her around in the air.

"… It's nice having a family, Ao." Shin-ah muttered, petting the squirrel. "She really is like a small Yona."


	22. Jae-ha

Day Three of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Jae-ha's turn with his little girl! As if I need excuses to write that XD Actually for this one I think I'm going to continue off the last prompt I wrote with Jae-ha and Lina, where everyone was sick, but instead now it's his turn. For reference Valerie is my OC and married to Hak, their son is named Ura.

* * *

"Well I have to say this is improved from the last time I felt this sick…" Jae-ha mused as he was laying down in the tent, sighing as he turned to his wife by his side checking his temperature. "But really you should stay back Yona dear, I'd hate for you to catch this back."

"I'll be fine." Yona said stubbornly, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. "I wasn't sick for very long, besides with Yoon falling ill Valerie has to tend to Hak, Kija, Shin-ah and Ura now."

"Still, the little one needs you to stay healthy." Jae-ha commented, running his hand over her swollen abdomen.

The princess snorted a laugh. "With everything I went through during my pregnancy with Lina, this is nothing. Trust me the baby will be fine, but we need papa back in full strength." She then frowned as she stroked his cheek. "… You're not still feeling weaker are you?"

"No, it's not that." Jae-ha sighed and closed his eyes. "I did ask Zeno just in case if I felt like…. You know." He didn't want to bring up his inescapable death at a time like this, but the Yellow Dragon did say before he felt when other dragons were nearing their end. "We just maybe need to pack up camp and head closer to Kouka to recover better odds are, which is kind of hard with our Thunder Beast falling ill right now… Just please tell me Kija's village didn't try to offer us some weird cough drops again."

"They did but Yoon tossed them out the moment he got them away from Kija." Yona laughed, smiling as she stroked her husband's cheek. "Shin-ah and Kija are slowly getting better, so maybe we can start heading back to Kouka so that all three of you recover faster. Though Yoon was pointing out despite all that Lina is as healthy as a horse."

"Still, I'd hate for the little dear to fall ill." Jae-ha noted.

"Mommy? How is daddy doing?" Lina poked her head into the tent as if on cue, Ao perched on her shoulder. "Auntie Valerie said to bring this." She handed her mother a cup with a colored liquid inside.

"Thanks Lina, you should go ahead and play with Ao for now." Yona smiled, helping Jae-ha sit up to take the medicine.

"But I want to stay by daddy…" Lina pouted. "Everyone else is sick too but they chased me out of there."

"We just don't want you to become ill either Lina-chan." Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head.

"I'll be fine!" Lina said stubbornly, hugging her father tightly. "… Daddy's weaker because of me after all." She whimpered. "If I can cheer him up so he feels better I wanna help!"

 _"Oh Lina…"_ Yona frowned, after all it had only been a few weeks since the little girl had found out her father would eventually lose his life once Lina gained all his powers.

"Well considering she has both our stubbornness combined, I'd say there's no talking her out of it, Yona dearest." Jae-ha chuckled, stroking their daughter's hair. "Why don't you go ahead and help Val out? I'll be fine with my little nurse here."

"Alright, just don't overdo it, husband." Yona smiled, kissing his cheek and petting Lina on the head before heading out of the tent.

"Says the one that's pregnant and always overdoes everything." Jae-ha smiled as Lina sat in his lap as he stroked her hair. "So how about a story then Lina dear?"

"But daddy you should be resting." Lina pointed out.

"Well I can't really sleep with my head hurting so thinking about something else might get my mind off it." Jae-ha shrugged. "Besides I enjoy telling my precious treasure anything she likes to hear, especially the stories involving her beautiful mother."

"Ok then, how did the baby get inside mommy?" Lina asked.

Jae-ha nearly choked on the drink in his hand as he blushed madly, shaking his head. "Lina, just what brought this up?"

"Well when I asked why momma's stomach got bigger you said she has a baby in there." Lina pointed out, of course Yona immediately tried to change the subject before the Green Dragon said too much. "But mommy seemed to get upset talking about it, and Grandma Yoon said I was too young to understand. Auntie Valerie said she'd tell me when I'm older, but I really wanna know."

"Well you came out of mommy's stomach too you know." Jae-ha chuckled, trying to figure out how to explain to the small child without saying it directly as he knew he'd get a scolding from his wife for that one. He really didn't see the shame in it, after all he was very openly affectionate with Yona even in front of their daughter, who always just giggled seeing her parents so in love. "And you have my leg so think about it little one, you were born out of the love your mother and I have. Just like Ura was born out of your Uncle Hak and Aunt Valerie's love."

"But how does that work?" Lina was still confused. "Does it just show up when you kiss mommy a lot?"

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "No, no, no sweetie otherwise you'd have a hundred siblings by now." He snickered at the mere thought, shaking his head. "Just know that when you find someone you really love, one day when you're older you'll be able to make a baby too, and she or he will be cute as a button like you." He poked her on the nose. "Maybe one day you and Ura will have cute little baby dragon beasts." He laughed.

" _Daaadddyyy_!" Lina swatted his shoulder. "You know Uncle Darkness Dragon hates it when you joke about me marrying Ura one day! And he's my cousin!"

"So? Kissing cousins are quite adorable." Jae-ha continued to laugh as she smacked him again. "Oh come on, I saw you blushing the other day when he said your jumps were so cool!"

" **DADDY! DON'T SAY THAT!** " Lina protested, crossing her arms in a huff as her cheeks were bright red.

"Oh come now, your mother had a crush on her cousin so it runs in the family." Jae-ha pointed out.

"Huh? Mommy didn't always just love you?" Lina was suddenly interested now.

Seeing as this derailed the subject about where babies came from, the Green Dragon continued. "This was long before daddy met mommy, sweetie. But yes she had a really bad crush on her cousin, just it didn't work out." He of course left it vague, not wanting to go into too many details. "But then she went on her journey with Hak and eventually met your Uncle Kija who lead them to Uncle Shin-ah and myself. Ahhh I still remember just how beautiful your mother looked the moment she realized I was the beautiful Ryokuryuu and she captivated my heart." He swooned, placing a hand over his chest for dramatic effect. "Sometimes Lina dear you don't realize when someone will come by and steal your heart away, though be careful when it happens." He then hugged her closely. "After all papa isn't gonna wanna give up his little girl and will be very judgmental who is fitting to be by her side."

"Daddy! I don't wanna get married, I wanna be strong like mommy and take care of myself!" Lina protested.

Jae-ha just laughed and shook his head. "I swear that's the Ryokuryuu blood in you talking, since we hate to be tied down. Just wait little one when you get older you'll find the one you want to be your partner in life, just like daddy did." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "After all daddy didn't ever want to be tied down, just mommy got the big chain and caught me. But I was stubborn and didn't give in right away, just one day I realized I can't stand to be away from her." He looked dreamy while looking at the opening in the tent where he could spot Yona helping Valerie with making lunch. "She's the most beautiful and amazing person I ever met, her inner strength is admirable and keeps her going, and it's not just the dragon's blood that makes me want to care for her, keep her safe, I want to see her smile and laugh, as it gets my heart going. She's understanding and sees things other people don't, she doesn't let her small size hold her back and continues to surprise me even to this day." He blinked when he realized he was blushing a bit as Lina's giggling snapped out of gushing over his wife.

"You always have that funny look when you talk about mommy." Lina explained as she was laughing.

"Well excuse your papa for getting all absorbed in your lovely mother." Jae-ha chuckled, petting his daughter on the head. "See that kind of look is what you should find in a husband for yourself one day, but not too soon." He winked at her. "When all he can see in his world is you, and you see nothing but his face when you dream. That's a start in the right direction, but that look that you think is funny what true love looks like, Lina dear."

"Mommy makes a similar face when talking about you too." Lina said with a smile.

"And we both do at the same time when talking about someone very special to us." Jae-ha added.

The little Green Dragon tilted her head. "Oh? Who is that daddy?"

Jae-ha smiled as he poked her on the nose. "Why you of course, my precious treasure. Because we both love you so much, you're our whole world."

Lina smiled wide at that, getting teary eyed. "Oh daddy! I love you and mommy too!" she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, she then whimpered a bit in his arms. "That's why I hate it that I'm the reason you're going to _… To…"_ she choked.

" _Lina…_ It's alright." Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head. "One day everyone goes to heaven and we never know when that is, and besides I'm not leaving you and mommy just yet. After all I must meet your little brother or sister when they're born right? Also I just have to be there to judge your first boyfriend." He joked. "Only the best can I trust with my little treasure."

Lina couldn't help but giggle a bit at his joke. " _Daddy_ …. Please don't leave us anytime soon. Me and mommy really need you."

"I know little one, I know…" Jae-ha sighed as he hugged her tightly. "Thankfully we Ryokuryuu are very stubborn, and I plan on being your mother's legs for as long as possible…"


	23. Zeno

Day Four of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! Zeno's turn! Since there's been several prompts involving Yona's second pregnancy I thought this one could wrap up some of that and show Hak's son Ura! So Lina is like 6 or 7 here and Ura is 4 or 5. Zeno seems like the one to try and keep the kids away while everyone is busy with Yona as Shin-ah doesn't talk much and better suited for lookout.

* * *

"Awwww Uncle Zeno I wanna see how the baby comes out of mommy!" Lina protested as she crossed her arms.

The Ouryuu chuckled and shook his head. "Little Ryokuryuu doesn't need to see the miss in pain, just let the lad and lady handle it. Come, come, let's go play!"

"My mother can handle anything, your momma will be fine Lina." Ura said as he followed Zeno. "Plus she has Grandma Yoon to help her, so Auntie Yona is safe."

"Yes, but I heard mommy's going to be in pain from some of the healers here." Lina pursed her lips. "I don't like not being able to do something…" she looked back towards the hut were she swore she heard Yona's screaming from the labor pains. They had come to Hakuryuu Village for Yona's birth of her second child, and suddenly this afternoon Yona went into labor. Right after that Valerie had asked Zeno to take the kids out so they didn't have to see this. Shin-ah was standing just outside the hut while a worried frantic Kija that Hak was trying to calm down. Everyone hated seeing the princess suffering like this and last time they weren't even there when Lina was born. Plus there was always the scare that some women didn't survive childbirth, but Yoon and Valerie were determined to make sure Yona would be fine, along with every healer in Kija's village. Jae-ha of course refused to be removed from Yona's side, especially since he wasn't there when Lina was born due to Yona and Yoon being kidnapped at the time.

"You can, little Ryokuryuu." Zeno smiled, bending down to the small child. "You can pray to the gods for your mother and sibling to be born safely. Just ask with all your heart and maybe they'll hear along with all of us."

"Have you done that before, Uncle Zeno?" Ura asked.

The Yellow Dragon nodded. "Yes, many times in fact. In fact Zeno's been praying for the little miss, along with everyone in White Dragon's Village. Take a look." He gestured to several people gathered together clasping their hands and seeming to pray for the princess to give birth to a healthy child. "You aren't the only one worried about the miss, chibi Green Dragon." He pet Lina on the head. "But your mother wouldn't want you to be sad, so why not practice your smile to show her once your sibling is born? People are like mirrors, sometimes what you show them reflects right back, like a smile." He pointed to his lips that were curved into a wide smile.

This made Lina giggle a bit. "Uncle hermit, you're so silly sometimes." She smiled and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug.


	24. What Could Have Been

Prompt from asunshinedragon: What about baby Lina pulling Zeno's hair? Thanks for all these prompts! Here's my attempt at that, as I assume Zeno held Hiryuu's children when they were born I thought it would give him flashbacks.

* * *

" _Ahhhh!_ " little Lina waved her arms around as Yona struggled to keep the baby still in her embrace. While taking care of the newborn the others were setting up camp, Yoon was preparing thing as Hak went to go hunt with Valerie. Jae-ha was with Kija setting up the tent and Shin-ah just sat quietly and watched while petting Ao.

Zeno then sat next to Yona, smiling at the newborn. It had only been a few days since Yona gave birth and they were on the road again, after all they couldn't stay still due to Kye-sook coming after them. "Little miss is adjusting to being a mommy pretty fast." The Yellow Dragon chuckled.

"I'm learning at least." Yona chuckled, turning towards him. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered.

Zeno blinked for a moment, but smiled and nodded, taking the baby into his arms. "… She has your eyes, miss." He chuckled. "This kind of reminds Zeno when he held Yak-shi, Hiryuu's son."

"That's right you saw when he had his children and watched them grow up?" Yona asked, smiling as she saw Lina giggling in the Yellow Dragon's arms. "She likes you obviously, maybe she senses your bond."

" _Ahhhh!_ " Lina reached up to touch Zeno's cheek.

"She kind of reminds me of Hiryuu's daughter." Zeno laughed, looking nostalgic holding the child. "Though Zeno never held one of the next generations as a baby before… Even after all this time. And little Ryokuryuu seems quite special."

"That she is, though you told me neither of Hiryuu's children had his red hair right?" Yona asked, looking at her daughter and noting those spots of red in the small bits of hair she had.

"They had black hair like their mother." Zeno explained, leaning his head closer as he laughed while Lina patted her hand against his chest. "She sure is a lively one ** _-OWWW!_** _"_ he shut his eyes as Lina had just grabbed at a lock of his blonde hair, tugging on it.

"Oh Zeno!" Yona gasped, ready to grab Lina in the event he might have dropped her, but the Ouryuu still held her tightly. "I'm sorry I'm sure she didn't mean to…"

"It's ok little miss." Zeno tried to laugh it off, keeping his smile as Lina kept tugging at his hair. "Babies can be unpredictable after all, better Zeno then her trying to pull her mommy's hair out."

"Well she did tug on Jae-ha's ponytail once." Yona pointed out, reaching to push Lina's hand away from the Yellow Dragon's hair. "Stop that Lina, it's not nice."

"At least she didn't puke on him like she loves to do to daddy." Jae-ha chuckled as he approached them. "Still, it's not nice to do that to your Uncle Zeno, Lina." He leaned in to tickle the baby a bit, poking her nose as she made a happy squeal seeing her father.

"Shouldn't you be finishing helping Kija set up, husband?" Yona scolded as the Green Dragon seemed to be slacking on his duties.

"Oh come now Yona dear, can't I be excused for a moment to check on my lovely daughter?" Jae-ha chuckled, leaning in to kiss his little girl's forehead.

Zeno just smiled watching them, having flashbacks himself of Yak-shi tugging on his hair, and even Hiryuu's. Or how the baby princess yanked on Shu-ten's hair and he growled so much the baby cried, making him feel like a heel. Abi scolded him and insisted he knew better what to do since he studied the most of the dragons, and Guen always was scared he'd crush the child with his dragon arm. It made him wonder though had Kaya been healthy what their children would have been like? Would he have a little son or daughter like Lina right now and would his powers have passed to that child or would he have had to watch that child grow old and die? Would the child have Kaya's eyes and sweet personality, would he have grandchildren or generations by now? It really left a lot of question that he was only snapped back to reality when Lina pat her chubby hand against his cheek again, giggling.

" _Ahhh baaahh!_ " Lina babbled, smiling wide at the Yellow Dragon.

"Are you ok there Zeno?" Yona asked.

"You kind of just zoned out there for a bit." Jae-ha added.

"Zeno's fine, just fine." Zeno chuckled, shaking his head. "… Just was reminded about a few things, that's all." He smiled and tickled Lina's green scaled foot before handing her off to Jae-ha. "Ryokuryuu can nest with his hatchling, Zeno will go help White Dragon." He then got up and strolled over to assist Kija.

"Huh, that's new. He never offers to help." Yoon commented while coming over to start the fire over his pot he had set up.

"Zeno? Are you ok?" Kija asked, noticing a strange expression on the Yellow Dragon's face as he was looking back at Yona and Jae-ha sitting together and admiring their baby girl.

For a moment Zeno pictured what Kaya would have looked like holding their child, and the thought nearly brought him to tears. He turned back to Kija and shook his head. _"…. Just wondered what could have been, that's all…."_


	25. Dragon Bonds

Day Five of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! This time it's Family Bonds and since I'm centering this around Lina it's time for Lina bonding with her family the Happy Hungry Bunch! For reference Valerie is my OC and married to Hak, Ura is their son.

* * *

"It's great everyone is doing better now, probably because we're back in Kouka." Yona noted as she added a bit more to the fire as the stars were out and it was their only light source. Dinner had finished and everything was cleaned up and she giggled watching Zeno chase around Lina and Ura. "Ok you three how about you sit down for a bit?" she sighed and sat down next to her husband that was holding their newborn baby girl.

"Mommy, where did the baby's name come from?" Lina asked as she approached her parents. "You and daddy had said she was named after someone important."

Jae-ha chuckled as he pet the young Ryokuryuu on the head. "That's true little one, she was Auntie Valerie's mother actually. You wouldn't remember her as she passed away when you were just a baby."

"Oh please, she was just as much my mother as she was yours." Valerie chuckled, taking Ura into her lap as she sat next to her husband Hak. "That's why when Yona sweetie suggested it I thought it was a great idea."

Yona smiled at that, pulling Lina into her lap as she hugged her close. "In the short time I knew Captain Gigan she was already like a mother to me, and that was only a few days. She inspired me to become stronger and helped me better myself. She taught me so many things and was a great example. I could see why you two loved and respected her so much, so that's why I wanted to name our second daughter after her."

"I'm sure she would have been honored, princess." Kija spoke up.

"Knowing her she would have tossed me into the sea if I denied your suggestion Yona love." Jae-ha laughed, cradling his baby girl in his arms. "After all she was a big influence on both our lives, who knows if we would have met like we did had I not been in Awa? I probably would have been running from the dragons forever."

"Well you were the hardest one to get to join us." Hak brought up. "The only one that joined us faster than White Snake was Zeno, but that was because he was secretly stalking us the whole time."

"Zeno already explained that mister." Zeno chuckled as he took his seat. "Zeno arrived last after the miss gathered the other dragons to test her."

"How did you meet everyone Papa?" Ura asked, looking at his father the Thunder Beast.

"Yeah I wanna know the whole story how mommy met daddy!" Lina chimed in. "And how you met Uncle White Snake, Uncle Shin-ah, Uncle Hermit and Grandma Yoon! Mommy said Uncle Darkness Dragon protected her in the castle but what from there?"

"Oh my, seems it's time for a story then." Jae-ha chuckled. "Would you rather start Hak or should Yona-chan?"

"Well I can chime in." Valerie offered with a chuckle, looking at Ura. "I met your Uncle Jae-ha when we were young, caught him stealing from a vendor because he didn't know about money and had left a really bad place. I took him home back to your grandma and she took him in. As for your father… I met him during a tournament I went to, from there I found out he lived in the Wind Tribe and went to visit every now and again."

"After we left the palace gramps sent us to find Ik-su, and that's how we met your Grandma Yoon." Hak continued.

"Yeah and I've been keeping you guys alive since then." Yoon rolled his eyes. "You were half dead then and barely made it, I still remember Yona begging me to save you. From there we went to find Kija's village."

"Which the first time I saw the princess my blood called out to her and I knew I had found my master." Kija took over from there, admiration on his face as he looked at Yona. "Lina, your mother was brave and strong coming to my village and asking for my help, I gladly accepted my role and lead them to Shin-ah."

"…. Yona offered me to come with, gave me a name…" Shin-ah spoke up, smiling as he recalled this and Ao purred on his shoulder. "Ao liked her right away so I knew she was a nice person… From there we went to find Jae-ha…"

"So daddy came with you after that like they did?" Lina asked.

"Actually Droopy Eyes found me first." Hak grumbled at the memory. "Wanted me to join the captain at the time. He actually was dodging the princess when we got into town."

"And told her to leave." Yoon chimed in.

"He was quite rude when we met." Kija added.

Yona giggled at that. "They are right, your father turned me down at first Lina." She smiled at her daughter. "Only because unlike your Uncle Kija, your father didn't want to just join me because of the legends or his dragon blood. Though it was cute when he tried to sound so threatening."

Jae-ha looked away as his cheeks were slightly red. "Yes, yes, I know I am never going to live that down. The biggest mistake I ever made was denying going with you, my dearest wife." He then kissed Yona on the cheek. "But then again you wouldn't have captivated my heart so much as you tried to prove yourself."

"You mean Uncle Jae-ha actually didn't like Auntie Yona at first?" Ura asked.

"Not exactly, he just didn't want to be forced to be her dragon." Valerie explained.

"In fact I found her very alluring when we first met, just it had to be my choice to follow her." Jae-ha said, smiling as Yona leaned her head against his shoulder. "From there it was all downhill Lina as your mother just kept on amazing me until I just fell so hard for her that I couldn't stand to have her out of my sight."

"And you were nothing but charming especially during Captain Gigan's test." Yona giggled, looking at her husband lovingly. "Even telling me to hide from her that you helped me, so determined to help me pass and following me when you didn't have to."

"Well we both were glad I did that, Yona dear." Jae-ha pointed out. "Your stubbornness always got you into situations that aren't good for my heart."

"Says the man that admires my strength and determination." The princess countered. "Not to mention you're the one that doesn't try to talk me out of things as often as the rest."

"Well you did say you hate being held back my love, and it is a turn on, every time…" Jae-ha purred, leaning in to kiss her.

" _There they go._ " Yoon rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you swear those two just got married and not six years ago." Hak remarked.

"Awww come on Hak honey, you do just fine when I can get you to forget your pride." Valerie teased with a wink.

" _Eeewwww…_ " Ura groaned and looked away. "Lina your parents are weird, they're always so kissy and stuff."

"Oh you don't know anything Ura!" Lina stuck her tongue out at him, giggling then at her parents making out in front of the group. "Daddy just really loves mommy a lot and he wants everyone to know."

"Trust me we've been given enough examples to the point that the princess doesn't get embarrassed by his public affection anymore…" Kija groaned as he looked away.

"… He just likes to make Yona happy." Shin-ah said.

"Zeno thinks the missy and Ryokuryuu are still a cute couple!" Zeno laughed.

" _Aahhhhh!_ " the little baby in Jae-ha's arms was the only noise that got the couple to stop kissing, as she turned to her newborn with a smile.

"Don't worry little one, mommy and daddy haven't forgotten you." Jae-ha chuckled, kissing the baby's forehead. "Lina, would you like to hold your little sister?"

" _Can I?_ " Lina looked surprised as her father handed her baby Gigan. "She's so tiny."

"You were that tiny too once." Yona giggled, holding Lina tight in her lap as she nuzzled her cheek.

"You too Ura." Valerie chuckled, hugging her son.

"So when did you marry mommy then daddy?" Lina asked after a moment. "Uncle Darkness Dragon said you've been married for six years but that's how old I am. And Gigan was in mommy's tummy for months."

Yona blushed madly as she really didn't want to discuss that to her daughter.

Jae-ha just chuckled. "Well after some time on the road and traveling I realized just how much I love your mother and she fell for me as well, one day it just came out and we confessed to each other. I was the luckiest man alive when she chose me as the love of her life." He smiled, kissing Yona once more but briefly this time. "The princess you met in Xing helped arrange our marriage as a thanks for all the amazing things your mommy did for her. You were born a few months later little one, the day you saved your mother's life." He ruffled his daughter's pigtails which made her giggle. "You came out of your mommy's stomach early you see, just ask Grandma Yoon."

"… Well that is true." Yoon shrugged, deciding to let it go as he sure didn't want to explain to the small children where babies came from.

"So I came early to save mommy right?" Lina asked, as her parents had told her the story of her birth before, and she always took pride in the fact she saved her mother and Yoon.

"That's right Lina, all the more reason you're my precious treasure." Jae-ha said, hugging his family as he showered his girls in kisses. "Just like your mother is the princess of my heart."


	26. Generations

Day Six of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! First Dragon Generation vs The Current Dragon Generation! So I decided to do a comparison to Hiryuu's first child interactions to Yona's first child, since Yona is his reincarnation ^^

* * *

The whole kingdom was celebrating the day when King Hiryuu's first child, Yak-shi had been born a few. Hiryuu himself was pleased everyone wished his child good health, and he was pleased his Dragon Warriors all treated the baby well… Even when the young prince would tug on Zeno's hair or throw up on Shu-ten. Guen worried about crushing the baby at first but after some advice from Abi they seemed the best fit with the child. Over the years the child would often come to the Four Dragons and enjoy their company. Currently the white blanket of snow covered the castle's courtyard as the young prince was trying to catch the Green Dragon that quickly hopped around.

"No fair Uncle Shu-ten! With your special leg I can't catch you!" the six year old boy pouted.

"Well next time you shouldn't dare a dragon to a game of tag." The Ryokuryuu chuckled. "When you're older kid I'll show you a different type of chasing we can do together with a few drinks."

"Greenie I swear to god I will kill you if you turn the prince into a drunk." Guen growled at him.

"I'll just paralyze him if it comes to that." Abi spoke while not lifting his head from the book in his hands. "Lord Yak-shi should be actually doing his studies right now."

"Oh come on kids have to play now and again, right Seiryuu?" Zeno asked, chuckling as he placed a hand on his hip. "Come on Lord Yak-shi, I won't cheat until Shu-ten. Let's have a snowball fight."

"Hey using my abilities is not cheating!" the Green Dragon took offense at that.

"It is when you have inhuman jumping ability." Abi murmured.

"Says the guy that can cheat at hide and seek when the young lord asks us to play that." Shu-ten grumbled.

"The sooner the game ends the sooner he can get back to his tutors. We cannot take up his time forever." Abi shrugged.

"Come on Seiryuu, you can't study all the time." Zeno shook his head. "Kids got to play sometimes."

"He is the future king and Hiryuu's son, a lot will be on his shoulders one day and expectations will be high due to who his father is." Abi pointed out. "Playing won't help him when people expect him to be greater than others and a leader."

"Come on just because he's the king's son doesn't mean he has supernatural learning abilities." Guen argued. "The king doesn't even have any powers."

"Outside of the old man's ever-loving patience." Shu-ten remarked. "I swear he never seems to lose his temper, even at his kid. Much to the queen's annoyance."

"Mother is often losing her temper at father." Yak-shi chuckled. "Also she is always explaining things to him."

"Even to this day…" Abi grumbled. "You'd think after this long he wouldn't still keep finding human things he doesn't understand."

"Hey it wasn't like he was always a human." Zeno shrugged.

"Oh please that doesn't excuse him thinking when we're arguing with each other that we're playing." Shu-ten grumbled. "Idiot king needs his marbles checked sometimes."

"I think I gave my marbles to Yak-shi to play with, but what would those have to do with my perception?" King Hiryuu appeared behind the Ryokuryuu out of nowhere.

"Father!" Yak-shi ran over to hug his dad.

"Dammit where the hell did you come from?!" Shu-ten gasped.

"Will you learn to show some respect for the king?!" Guen growled.

"That man will never show respect for anything…. Outside of a bottle of saki…" Abi mumbled.

"Looks like you're all having fun with Yak-shi, I hope he isn't bothering you." Hiryuu said with a chuckle.

"Of course not your highness." Zeno bowed. "We were just happy to help entertain him."

"May I join you in your game then?" Hiryuu asked.

"Your majesty I'm sure you have more important duties." Abi said, placing his book down as he tilted his head to dodge a snowball that he saw coming. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RYOKURYUU?!" he growled at Shu-ten.

"You were just begging for a snowball to the face." He replied, sticking his tongue out.

"… Oh really now?" Abi snarled, immediately gathering the white powder into his hands as he tossed one at the Green Dragon, who jumped away.

"Snowball fight!" Guen had gathered a large amount with his dragon arm and got Shu-ten right in the face since he was too busy dodging the Blue Dragon.

"Hey I want to join!" Yak-shi chuckled as he tried to toss a few snowballs too, one getting his father who just laughed.

"Well now, it seems this is about to become a dragon war." Hiryuu chuckled, tossing a snowball right at Zeno. "Come Zeno, join us."

When the snowball hit the Ouryuu in the face, he was brought out of his flashback as the snow knocked him down as he came to, realizing he was daydreaming during the Happy Hungry Bunch having a snowball fight.

"Uncle Zeno, are you ok?" Lina rushed over to give the Yellow Dragon a hand.

"Sorry Zeno I was aiming for Jae-ha!" Yona came to help him up.

"Princess you know with that fast leg he's impossible to catch." Hak grumbled.

"Not if I can help it! Hakuryuu Snowball Strike!" Kija had gathered several large snowballs he made and was tossing them like a madman at the Green Dragon.

" ** _HEY KIJA NO FAIR!_** " Jae-ha was laughing while shouting, trying his best to dodge the snowball storm.

"THIS IS FOR NOT STAYING STILL AND ATTAKCING THE PRINCESS FIRST!" Kija shouted, and got Jae-ha eventually, burying him into a mound of snow with the attack.

Shin-ah just stood still during the conflict, though often was used as a shield for Ura who was hiding behind him.

"Hey no fair using your Uncle Shin-ah as a shield!" Valerie protested.

"He's doing that because he knows Shin-ah will protect him." Hak remarked.

" **Got ya!** " Lina tossed a snowball at Ura though, since she was around the same height it was easier for her to catch him. "That's for hiding behind Uncle Shin-ah!"

"Hey you idiots! Are you going to play all day or are you going to work?!" Yoon grumbled, looking irritated. "There's a lot of things to do before it gets dark!"

"Oooohhh but Grandma Yoon the snow is such fun!" Lina protested.

"Yes mother, after all the children need to have fun sometimes." Jae-ha remarked as he pulled himself out of the pile of snow, dusting off his cloak…. Only to get attacked all at once by Kija, Hak, Valerie and Ura tossing snowballs at him. "HEY SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME THE MAIN TARGET?!"

"When you stopped moving daddy!" Lina giggled, tossing a few at her father. She then leapt into the air on her dragon leg when they tried to switch their target to her next. "Try and catch me!"

"Oh now you asked for it!" Jae-ha jumped right out of the snow to catch his daughter in the air, laughing as the two landed into the snow, rolling around and getting covered in white.

Yona chuckled as she shook her head. "Are you ok Zeno? You kind of zoned out back there."

Zeno just chuckled to himself, some things never changed even after two thousand years. The dragon brothers still adored playing with the child of Hiryuu and their bond as a family just as strong if not stronger now. "Zeno's fine little miss, just some things don't change."


	27. Let's Fly Together

Day Seven of The Dragons Week 2019 Prompts! The Future of the Dragons! Beware the angst ahead! Lina is 16 here so there's your warning for what that means… Note this is one of the alternate endings for my AU series as I'll have several for it.

* * *

" _Heh_ … When I swore to beat my predecessor's record, I never expected to be a grandpa." Jae-ha chuckled as he looked over the little bundle in Lina's arms. The baby girl had just been born yesterday and his daughter was still recovering from bringing the child into the world, but wanted some time with her father, especially with how his health had been the past few months.

Despite all his protests, Yona eventually got Jae-ha to start using a cane after he was struggling walking around. He couldn't jump into the sky anymore and hadn't been able to even really jump at all the past year. They all knew the signs, and it was approaching rapidly. Kija, Shin-ah and Zeno had been hovering all around him the whole time, and even the Seiryuu and Hakuryuu were approaching their limits, as their successors had been born and they were growing weaker every day.

"Papa are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Lina offered, rocking her baby in her arms as she sat in the tent. She had been confined to bedrest thanks to her Grandmother Yoon. "I'm sure Krystal would love it."

"I suppose once wouldn't hurt, but my arms can't hold like they used to." Jae-ha chuckled, taking the baby into his arms and smiling seeing his granddaughter. He turned to his son-in-law with a smile. "Trust me when I say your heart is going to melt for this little one."

"It already does." Ura gave a hearty laugh. "Pops was trying to deny the fact he was crying when he first held her."

"Gigan and Hawke said she's so tiny." Lina giggled recalling her sibling's reactions.

"She's beautiful just like you Lina dear." Jae-ha said with a smile, struggling with his weakened strength so he handed the baby to her father. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to check on your mother-" he blinked when his daughter snatched his hand.

 _"… Papa, I know why Uncle Zeno is so quiet today."_ Lina narrowed her eyes. "And there's something I want to do." She stood up.

"Lina, you should be resting and honestly I'm fine." Jae-ha chuckled, but was shut up by that glare that Lina inherited from her mother. "Alright, alright, what is it? You know I can never deny you."

"Come with me." Lina said, strolling outside as she helped her father walk. "And hold on." She gestured to carry him on her back.

"Lina you just gave birth yesterday! What is all this?" Jae-ha looked at her like she was crazy.

"And we're near Crimson Dragon Palace so I heal quickly, now listen to me papa." Lina pursed her lips. "You haven't been able to fly for years, I want to take you into the sky…. _One more time_." She looked at him pleadingly, as if she knew…. This was her one and only chance. "Let's fly together."

Jae-ha's eyes widened at that, feeling the urge to hold back his tears… Leave it to his little girl to say the very same thing he said to Garou that day…

" **You should go**." A familiar warm voice said from behind.

 _"Yona-chan?"_ Jae-ha spun around, steadying himself with his cane.

Yona smiled as she came up to hug her husband. "Go ahead, she needs this… And so do you husband." She pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

"… I love you too, princess of my heart." Jae-ha nearly choked, trying to hold back his urge to cry. "Please remember that, always." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

There was a sorrow in his kiss as Yona reluctantly pulled back, smiling as she told him not to keep their daughter waiting as she turned to see Kija leading Shin-ah over, the Blue Dragon had recently gone blind from slowly losing his powers and often would bump into things. Zeno just had a sorrowful expression on his face as he sat with the new Seiryuu and Hakuryuu, along with Yona's other two children Gigan and Hawke.

Jae-ha smiled warmly as he obeyed, handing his cane to his wife as he wrapped his arms around Lina, and immediately he was in the air. She made sure to hold onto his legs tightly while carrying him into the sky with a powerful jump.

 _"….. Are you sure about this, princess?"_ Hak approached the redhead, concerned.

Yona nodded, letting the tears she was holding back flow. "… Let Lina have one last happy memory with him, because she's going to take it the hardest. She knows her father doesn't blame her for this, and he loves her with all his heart." She then forced a smile. "I've been preparing for this day for a long time now… Not that it makes it any easier…"

"He's lasted so much longer than any other dragon." Kija pointed out. "According to my village the longest dragon to live after a new one was born was ten. Even though Jae-ha said his predecessor lived twelve years after he was born." He frowned looking at his own son who was getting older and wondered about his own fate, along with Shin-ah's successor that was already seven and the Blue Dragon was really starting to weaken rapidly.

"Jae-ha feels so… Weak now." Shin-ah murmured.

 _"… Ryokuryuu doesn't have long left…"_ Zeno muttered, turning to see Ura come over with his daughter in his arms. "It's still surprising he lived to see his grandchild born though. He kept good on his promise to the miss." The Yellow Dragon sighed as tears floated down his cheeks while he clutched at his heart. "… It's just like with Guen and the others all over again."

Lina made several jumps until she could reach high into the air, it had taken her years to perfect her jumping but recently she was reaching the sky so much easier. "Can you see the ocean, papa?" she asked.

"Yeah… Makes me feel nostalgic for my pirate days." Jae-ha chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder. "To the days back when I met your wonderful mother. I really never deserved all her love, nor did I deserve to have the most beautiful woman in all of Kouka be my darling daughter."

"Oh daddy, you're just flattering me now." Lina scoffed, chuckling as she kept on moving.

"Well your husband would agree with me!" he countered.

"Ura married me for my strength not my looks." She replied.

"And you have a beautiful daughter now, you'll be sure to spoil her when she makes those cute faces at you." Jae-ha chuckled, closing his eyes that were getting heavy. "… The wind feels so nice. Lina… You truly are the most beautiful Ryokuryuu…" his voice was starting to sound tired. "… I love you, my precious treasure… _Always_."

"I love you too papa." Lina replied, smiling at him as she made another jump. "… I'm sorry you can't do this for yourself anymore…"

"We've been over this, Lina-chan, it's not your fault." Jae-ha sighed and shook his head. "Just this blasted dragon's blood thinks I'm too old to protect your mother anymore. Which it might be right with how badly I've been slowing down over the years."

"At least you can get around for yourself… I'm worried about Uncle Shin-ah with how he can't see anymore…" Lina whimpered. "And Uncle Kija can barely lift anything with his right hand…"

"They're stubborn though, not as much as I am but they'll help Yona-chan through this…" Jae-ha murmured. "Besides… I can always count on Hak to be there for her. My only regret in life is causing you that much grief, just know that the day you were born was the happiest day of my life Lina, not a death sentence. I wouldn't trade you my precious daughter for anything, and I'm proud to be your father."

 _"Papa…"_ Lina was crying as she was so touched from his words. She then stiffened though when she felt something burn through her dragon's blood, as the next jump was her strongest yet… And she froze after she landed. "… Papa? Daddy?" her voice cracked, placing her father down and realizing how slump he was against her. " ** _PAPA!_** " she cried.

"Thank you for one more flight Lina dear." Jae-ha stirred for a moment, placing one last kiss against her forehead as his amethyst eyes met hers. "… Let's meet again above the skies one day, tell your mother I'll wait for her…" he whispered before closing his eyes again for the last time.


	28. It's Funny How Fate Works

So this is a continuation off my Four Dragon's Week final prompt _'Let's Fly Together'_ after a conversation I had with Zenoobsessed and Maddyisenough and that was if ghost Jae-ha ran into Kaya and the original dragons while watching Yona and the other mourn for him. I apologize for the upcoming angst! 

* * *

"…. I knew there really wasn't anyway to make this easier on her…" Jae-ha sighed to himself as he watched his darling daughter bawling her eyes out clutching at his lifeless body. "Still… I hate myself for making the little girl that means the world to me cry… So much for treating women with the utmost care huh?" in his new spirit form he didn't feel his heart beating or his dragon blood burning anymore, but damn did he feel like that heart was ripping out of him watching his little girl cry so much. " _Don't cry, my precious treasure…_ " if he could cry right now he would, but all he could do was just watch and see how everyone took his death.

Shin-ah just silently cried as Kija held him, crying just as hard as Lina. Yoon tried to hide his tears as did Hak, who was comforting Valerie that just let it all out. Jae-ha's other children Hawke and Gigan were sobbing together with Lina and Ura, and Krystal while being a newborn baby must have sensed the atmosphere as she was crying in Zeno's arms who remained quiet.

 _But Yona…_ Oh his dear sweet Yona dear's reaction was what really got to him.

The redheaded princess just strolled up to her husband's lifeless body, choking a sob as she ran her hand over his hair, brushing her lips against his cheek one last time. "… Say hello to father, mother and Captain Gigan for me… _Wait for me, husband…_ " she hugged him once more, before pulling back and attempting to dry her tears.

"I'll wait for you forever my love…" Jae-ha sighed, reaching a hand towards her cheek though it just simply went through her. His entire soul just ached to touch her one more time… "I love you, so much. And finally I got my answer even though it didn't matter anymore, I'm free of the dragon's blood and yet I love you with all my heart just the same…"

Yona shivered as she looked up, then around, feeling her cheek. Tears streaming down from her eyes as if she couldn't explain it, but she swore she could hear her husband right then. _"I love you…"_ she sobbed, closing her eyes and picturing his smiling face.

The whole day was heartbreaking to continue to watch, as his funeral as it were was burning the body at night to allow the ashes to scatter into the air. Jae-ha and Yona had spoken about this before, as he knew his death was inescapable after Lina's birth, in fact he lasted longer than he thought he would. But when Yona asked him would he preferred he agreed with the idea of burning as it freed his body into the air, after all he was all about freedom and tying him down to one place just wasn't like him. A pirate funeral was his second choice though, as he always remembered his days as one and wouldn't object to being buried at sea.

Yona kept on crying but tried to stay strong for her daughter Lina that was still blaming herself for her father's death. No matter how much her parents assured her that the dragon's blood moving onto her wasn't her fault, she still felt she was taking her father's life. Mother and daughter continued to console each other as Jae-ha just watched from the sidelines. He wished he could just scoop them up and hug them both, but he just sat there, listening.

"Lina, your father wouldn't want you to be sad." Yona sighed, rubbing her own eyes.

"… He wouldn't want you to be sad either, mother…" Lina choked. "But still… I can't believe he's gone."

 _"I know…"_ Yona pet her head while her daughter continued to cry. "But I'm still grateful for the life we had together. And one day we'll meet each other again, I just know it. I feel like as if he's here right now, and you know what he'd say?" she giggled just thinking about it. " _Where's the party?_ I told you guys to drink and celebrate my life, not sit in slumps and cry while making your beautiful faces ugly."

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "That's my Yona dear. You always know me so well."

"Ryokuryuu is probably watching from heaven, thinking how much he hates seeing the people he loves most so upset." Zeno said with a sad smile. "Zeno imagines that's how his brothers felt when they saw him weep over them."

A gruff voice came from behind Jae-ha. _"… Actually I was cursing you out for not visiting me."_

The green haired man turned around and blinked a few times. Behind him was the ghost of a silver haired man grumbling as he had his arms folded sternly over his chest.

"Considering how when he went to your village and got shot later, I'm actually glad he didn't go there too much." A smaller ghost stood next to him with long blue hair. "And Shu-ten moved around so damn much Zeno would have never found him."

The ghost with hair in a ponytail that was just as green as Jae-ha's took protest at that. " **HEY!** I didn't move around _THAT_ much! And he could have found me in the towns I stayed at when we had drinking parties."

Jae-ha just took in the sight of the three spirits, blinking and asking if he was seeing things. After all when he was young he did often think he saw such things as ghosts, and well now that he was one… But then something clicked with what they said, and one name came up that he recalled told in his village. He couldn't miss the name of the first Ryokuryuu. "… _You_ … You're the originals, aren't you?" he spoke after a moment. "… The ones that drank the dragon's blood with Zeno?"

The green haired one, Shu-ten, smirked and nodded. " _See_? The kid's smart enough to figure it out. You thought he'd just ignore us or get spooked Abi." He teased the blue haired ghost.

"Well he is from your line, I figured he'd shrug us off as a drunk illusion until he realized he cannot get drunk anymore." The first generation Seiryuu sighed, gesturing a hand to his chest. "Yes, we are the original Four Dragons. I am Abi, this is Guen." He pointed to the silver haired man. "And your predecessor here you must have heard of."

Jae-ha shrugged. "Well my village always considered the dragon's blood a curse, and of course we were always told who the one that cursed us was. Shu-ten, correct?"

"Your rotten village makes me wish so badly I could come back to life just so I could spear them all." Shu-ten growled, gritting his teeth. "And don't get me started on Seiryuu's village."

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "Glad to hear you don't approve of their methods. Luckily it seems I'll be the last born in that blasted village, providing my daughter carries on the line of Green Dragons." He then blinked when he spotted a young woman hovering over by Zeno, giggling as she hid his scarf.

"Oh Zeno, you shouldn't try to hide how upset you are. Stop trying to be so brave in front of everyone." The woman sighed, reaching to touch his cheek though her hand went right through. "I love you always."

Jae-ha approached the woman and realized what that meant as he smiled softly. _"… You're Kaya_." He announced, placing a hand on his hip. "… Zeno failed to mention his wife was a beauty like you. I must say now it makes sense when he said nobody could replace you."

Kaya turned to smile at him. "Kaya has to thank you, for watching over Zeno for her. But you really shouldn't have hurt yourself so many times." She looked at the Yellow Dragon sadly. "… He wouldn't have forgiven himself if Yona lost you because of protecting him. _Still_ … He is too eager to hurt himself."

"Well it goes against my nature to just let those I care about be hurt." Jae-ha shrugged, smiling as Zeno's third person speak was starting to come into focus now. "Just because he'll be fine doesn't mean I have to like it when he's all too eager to chop his arm off to protect us." He then tilted his head. "… Just what are you doing anyway?"

"Oh Kaya likes to mess with her husband hiding his things." Guen explained. "It's not easy to do but we've learned overtime how to move some objects, though slowly."

"Shu-ten had fun hiding your mirror several mornings." Abi revealed.

" **HEY! ABI DON'T RAT ME OUT!** " Shu-ten shouted.

Jae-ha blinked, recalling mornings he couldn't find his pocket mirror. He chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose it does get lonely being a ghost just watching us? Have you guys been here the whole time, watching over Zeno and us?"

"Most of it." Abi shrugged. "Though usually we spend it yelling at you guys for all the trouble you get into."

 _"… That explains the voices I swore I'd hear in my head…."_ Jae-ha rubbed his temple.

"You're a terrible listener though, obvious you're related to Shu-ten." Guen added.

"What makes you say that?" Jae-ha asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Because we all were shouting at you not to take that Nadai." Kaya brought up. "While it was admirable to protect that lady, we all knew you'd be in danger. I went over to Yona trying to tell her to go find you, I think all I ended up doing was made her extra worried about you…" she rubbed her cheek in embarrassment.

Jae-ha sighed as that was brought it, it was not one of his most beautiful moments…

"Eh I think you just made her realized she was in love with the lug here." Shu-ten shrugged at Kaya's point. "Before that she was in total denial of it and bashing herself for her fits of jealousy when he'd run off to the Red Light. And that time she gave him that kiss when he was unconscious!" he laughed.

That took Jae-ha back for a moment. _"… Wait what?"_

"Oh come now, you kissed her when she was under that strange love potion." Abi reasoned, turning to Guen. "Your village comes up with the strangest things."

The first-generation White Dragon shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault my line got obsessed with passing on the dragon's blood."

"It's not that just…. Yona-chan kissed me? Back when I took the Nadai?" Jae-ha was still dumbfounded, looking at his wife and smirking. "… What a bold move. No wonder she wasn't mad when I thought I stole her first kiss like that… Just how long were you hiding your feelings for me love?" he smiled wide just thinking about. "I thought for sure that was a dream when…"

"Well considering you took forever to get past your dragon blood denial." Shu-ten remarked. "I mean seriously it was looking like a bad dramatic play with how much you two were blind to each other's feelings and how much you blamed on the dragon's blood." He rolled his eyes. "If that were true you would have heard tales of how that moronic king had male lovers and orgies…. That would have made him too interesting." He laughed.

"Only _YOU_ would enjoy something that distasteful!" Abi growled.

"Not everyone is as boring as you, Abi-chan." Shu-ten shrugged.

" ** _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT?!_** " Abi snarled.

Jae-ha couldn't help but laugh. "… I totally understand now what Zeno meant… The Four Dragons really are like brothers, no matter what generation… Man, Kija, Hak and I getting into arguments totally must have reminded him of this. And it wasn't just the dragon's blood as to why I hesitated, I mean I was totally convinced she was in love with Hak at first…"

"Maybe in another life Yona could have been something with Hak… But you understood her heart in a different way." Kaya stepped in and placed a hand on Jae-ha's shoulder. "You shouldn't feel guilty or that you stole her from him. You were there for each other and left her something beautiful behind." She gestured to his three children and his grandchild.

Jae-ha smiled sadly at that. _"… You're right_. Who knows maybe they'll find comfort in each other in another way?" he then looked over to Kija and Shin-ah. "… They don't have long left either, do they?"

"You've lasted longer than any other dragon after us." Guen said with a frown. "We lived longer back then because we didn't leave the palace and settle down until well after King Hiryuu died."

"Ever since then the dragon's blood keeps passing on, perhaps Hiryuu will be born once again?" Abi questioned, rubbing his chin.

"Think he'll stay with the girl form?" Shu-ten asked. "I mean at least I have to say he's cute in this form."

"If so, I hope I'll be her Green Dragon once again…" Jae-ha said with a smile. "… As long as I'm by her side always."

" _Awww so sweet_." Kaya swooned. "I wish I could reincarnate and be with Zeno again… Perhaps one day it'll be my time too."

"You haven't left his side all this time, have you?" Jae-ha said with a sad smile.

"Would you if your wife lived forever?" she countered with a chuckle. "… Our time was short, but we lived it to the fullest and we were happy. I wish time could have stopped and we stayed together forever…"

 _"… I know that feeling."_ Jae-ha said, turning to look at his wife again. "… So, how do you do that trick then?" he decided to ask, chuckling as Zeno was looking all over for his scarf that Kaya hid. "Being all glum and sitting around isn't really my style, and I'd like to liven it up here if I could."

"It takes practice." Shu-ten brought up.

"Took you a hundred years to get it right, greenie." Guen interjected.

"It didn't take _THAT_ long!" the first-generation Green Dragon growled.

Kaya giggled. "Don't mind then, they bicker a lot. I can teach you!" she took his hand and helped guide it towards Yona's hairpin. "You have to concentrate, and it does help with items you can remember what they felt like when you were alive."

Jae-ha smiled, his fingers going through the crimson dragon hairpin at first, recalling when he first gave that present to his wife. It held so many memories together, ones that flashed through his mind that he spaced out from what Kaya was saying for a moment. But he followed her lead and the hairpin shifted a bit, before falling out of place in Yona's hair into her lap.

 _"… Huh?"_ Yona blinked, feeling a cold breeze over her shoulder. She jolted her head up, looking around as she swore someone was there… But then picked up the fallen hairpin, merely smiling at it as she tried to hold back the tears. _"Jae-ha…"_ she choked, closing her eyes and holding the hairpin close. "… I promise we'll meet again someday… I just know it."

Zeno came over and pat Yona on the back after he found his scarf. "… You know there are times Zeno thinks Kaya is watching him from heaven, little miss." He said, smiling at her. "That he can almost hear her voice at times and see her smiling face, maybe Ryokuryuu is with her right now, and they'll keep each other company."

Yona frowned at that, giving him a hug. "… I wish you could see her again, if this is how you felt when… Oh Zeno…" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I know I was ready, I knew this was coming… And I need to stay strong for Lina but…" she choked. "I just miss him so much already I…"

 _"Yona…"_ Jae-ha reached out to the redhead, frowning as his hand merely went through her.

"It's alright." Zeno said, petting her on the head. "One day, you'll return to heaven and meet with him there too. Maybe you'll reincarnate again and Ryokuryuu will be your dragon once more." He chuckled. "Sometimes Zeno wonders if Ryokuryuu was the reincarnation of Hiryuu's wife, she was Shu-ten's sister by the way, that's why Shu-ten could mouth off to the king and nobody said much, and she was always envious of her brother's powers."

"She was your sister?" Jae-ha blinked rapidly at that, turning to the first Ryokuryuu who just shrugged.

"Yeah I never quite understood what she saw in that idiot king but it came with lots of perks so I didn't complain." Shu-ten chuckled. "She was quite the strange one at that, and always obsessed with beauty but the patience of a saint I swear dealing with that idiot husband of hers and how he was so clueless to how the world was. But she was always a charmer and won people over."

"… Well we know from Zeno that Hiryuu reincarnated as Yona but…" Jae-ha muttered, looking back at his wife and the Ouryuu. _"… Me?_ I guess being a female in another life doesn't sound like a bad idea…" he chuckled, rubbing his chin. "I must have been quite the beauty."

"We don't know for sure." Abi said in a deadpan voice. "The soul evolves with each reincarnation. We only know the princess here is Hiryuu due to the light in the sky the day she was born."

"Light in the sky..?" Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at that, then recalled a day that his predecessor, Garou mentioned that the king had been born, and how he'd have to serve him when that time came.

"It would explain why she knew who this lad was the moment they met." Guen pointed out. "Out of all four dragons this kid was the only one she just knew from the moment they met."

Jae-ha chuckled, recalling the day he met Yona and couldn't help but smile. She reached out to him and immediately just said, not asked, that he was the Green Dragon. Granted he always shrugged this off as the dragon's blood but maybe it was something more? "Heh, are you trying to tell me Yona-chan and I were star crossed lovers all along? Well that sure gives me hope to find her again in the next life..."

-

 **Several hundred years later…. At the Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill…**

 _"… Yona dear?"_

Yona jolted her head towards the bartender as she snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry Jae-ha! I just kind of spaced out there." She giggled.

"Seems so, don't worry I won't tell Val on ya." The green haired bartender laughed. "You looked utterly adorable just now, though." He mused, leaning forward to caress her cheek and tuck one stray red hair behind her ear. "Whatever were you thinking about?"

Yona flushed from his touch, but smiled warmly at him. "…. Well maybe my mind's on our upcoming wedding?" she toyed with her engagement ring on her finger.

"Ah, a perfect reason to zone out indeed." Jae-ha smiled, winking at her. "After all it's on my mind too…" he purred, leaning in close to brush his lips against hers tenderly.

"Hey you two we've got customers, you can make out later when we get home." An irritated dark haired man grumbled as he was bringing in the shipment.

"Awww come on Hak baby, it was getting to the good part!" a strawberry blonde giggled as she followed him. "We could always follow our sibling's example and head for the storage room…" she purred.

Hak rolled his eyes as he blushed. "If we followed your twin's example nothing would ever get done around here."

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "Well Val has a point there Hak, you need to let loose sometimes. And don't worry, your little sister is in good hands." He said, wrapping his arms around Yona.

"Jae-ha! I need those drinks for table nine!" Lily smacked her tray on the bar counter. "Stop hogging Yona and let her help me and Kaya!"

"Jae-ha are you slacking on work again?!" Kija shouted from the front as he was busy seating a customer.

"Oh dear… Looks like trouble." Shin-ah muttered, adjusting his glasses while handing a bin of dishes to Zeno.

"Why is there so much racket out here?" Yoon stepped out from the kitchen clearly irritated. "And Shin-ah I told you not to bring your pet squirrel to work it's a health hazard!"

"Pukkyuu?" Ao tilted her head.

"Awww but the children like her, lad!" Zeno laughed.

"Oh my, it's turning out to be a lively day here." Kaya giggled.

"Just another day it seems to me." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. "Ready Yona dear?"

Yona found herself smiling, for some reason everything just felt so right here at the restaurant with her friends and now family, but at the same time so familiar like it was many lifetimes ago this group called themselves family, and now they really were…. It's funny how fate works, isn't it?


	29. Ryokuryuu Birthday

This is a little drabble for Jae-ha's Birthday, didn't have time to write a full one due to personal life in the way and stuff (also writing Yes, I Do!'s next chapter, will be out soon enough) But I still wanted to write something ^^

* * *

"Papa! Papa!" little seven year old Lina came running up to Jae-ha after he got back from scouting.

"Oh? What is it little one?" Jae-ha chuckled as he bent down to pick up his little girl. "Did something exciting happen while I was away?"

"It's just I couldn't wait for you to come back! It's your birthday after all!" Lina brought up. "Mama's busy with Gigan right now but I know she has a present for you too. But you never want to make a big deal about it."

"For the longest time before I met your mother my birthday wasn't much to celebrate, precious treasure." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head.

"It is now though, every birthday is another year you've spent with us." Lina pouted, pursing her lips. "You promised to stay with us as long as possible and watch me grow up!"

Jae-ha couldn't help but smile sadly at his daughter's stubbornness, and he did say that to her to calm her down when she discovered his short lifespan and how his powers were transferring to her. "Very well then, I have to give you more happy memories after all right?" he kissed her cheek. "And I can't think of anything better than celebrating today with my precious little treasure."

"Oh daddy!" Lina giggled, pulling out a wrapped gift from her pocket. "Here open it! I got it at the market the other day with Grandma Yoon!"

"Oh Lina dear you didn't have to…" Jae-ha smiled and opened the gift, a compass with a green casing. "My, whatever made you choose this Lina-chan?"

"Well you and Auntie Valerie were pirates before right?" Lina asked. "That's where Gigan's name came from was your captain wasn't it? Grandma Yoon read in one of his storybooks about pirates and they used to use these right? I thought it would remind you of that time." She smiled. "Also it can help if for some reason you're lost jumping around on a mission too right?"

"Such a thoughtful gift, thank you little one." Jae-ha smiled, petting her on the head. "Yes that was my old life, a carefree pirate, but then I found something so much better… You and your mother's love, and a family with our Happy Hungry Bunch."

"Oh also that lady from Uncle White Snake's Village gave mama some funny smelling perfume saying you'd enjoy it for your birthday." Lina said with a shrug. "Uncle Darkness Dragon said you'd like it for sure."

 _'Wait is she talking about the one that gave us the love potion and those cough drops…?'_ Jae-ha thought to himself, sweatdropping at the thought. _'Well tonight is sure going to be interesting….'_


	30. The Sad Ryokuryuu Truth

So this is a prompt by ZenoObsessed for when Jae-ha finds out about Lina learning about the dragon's blood, which was shown in 'Smile While There's Time Left' so this is right after Yona and Lina's talk meaning Lina is six here and this is right before her talk with Kija at the start of the dragon week prompts

* * *

"Daddy!" Lina ran up quickly and hugged her father's legs tightly once she saw him, trying hard to hide her face since she had been crying before.

"Whoa there little treasure, what's with the bear hug?" Jae-ha chuckled, bending down to pick up his little girl. "Did you miss papa or something? I wasn't gone that long scouting." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No just I really want to hug you right now…" Lina whimpered, hugging her father tight.

Yona frowned as she approached her husband. "Jae-ha… There's something I need to tell you-" she was cut off when Yoon and Valerie called for her help with supper. She pursed her lips as her husband chuckled.

"Go ahead love, you can tell me later." Jae-ha smiled, petting his wife on the head. "Hey Lina dear, how about we have another jumping lesson?" he offered.

"Really?" the little Ryokuryuu lit up at that.

"Of course." He smiled and leaned into kiss Yona before walking off with his daughter. "We'll be right back dearest."

"Ryokuryuu's not feeling well, he really shouldn't push himself." Zeno sighed.

"Knowing him he's just being stubborn, he might be coming down with a cold or something due to being a bit away from Kouka right now." Yoon shrugged.

Valerie blinked as she noticed Yona's scowl. "Something wrong Yona sweetie?"

"Yes…" Yona glared as she stormed up to both Kija and Zeno. "You two… Lina heard you when you were talking about Jae-ha's condition earlier."

Kija stiffened at that. "P-Princess you mean she heard that-"

Zeno looked worried as well. "Un-oh. Zeno must be slipping he didn't sense little Ryokuryuu nearby so…"

Yoon's eyes widened. "What? Lina heard them so she knows that- YOU IDIOTS!" he snapped. "You two should know better we've been trying to keep that from her no little child should find out her parent is dying especially for the reason why Jae-ha is growing weaker!"

"Lad is mad…." Zeno whimpered.

"I don't blame him, or Yona sweetie." Valerie growled. "If it were Ura finding out something like that I'd want to break both your necks."

"We all agreed NOT to talk about that for Lina's sake! I can't believe you two were so careless…" Yona sighed, holding her head. "You both know Jae-ha doesn't like us worrying about it and he didn't want her to find out for at least a few more years…"

"We're sorry princess…" Kija whimpered. "It's just Zeno said Jae-ha missed a jump really badly today and Lina was saying she felt weird so…"

Zeno frowned. "… Zeno is just trying to watch out for when Ryokuryuu is… Going to leave us. Zeno is sorry." He bowed.

Yona sighed and looked off to where her husband and daughter left, seeing her little girl jumping up towards the trees. "…. I know, I just didn't want this burden on her shoulders because I know how she's going to feel despite talking to her about it…"

"Daddy watch I can get higher!" Lina cheered as she leapt up to one of the highest trees.

"I'm coming treasure, just wait." Jae-ha laughed, jumping along after her but then he sneezed, missing his jump and just barely grabbing a branch to break his fall a bit… But then the branch broke, unable to support his weight as he kissed the grass below when he crashed.

"DADDY!" Lina shrieked as she leapt down to his side. "Are you ok?! Oh daddy I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" she bawled out crying.

"Huh? Lina dear whatever are you talking about?" Jae-ha chuckled as he sat up, shaking his head. "Daddy just missed a jump that's all, it happens that's not your-"

"It's my fault you're dying!" Lina sobbed, hugging him tightly as she cried. "I'm sorry daddy! I don't want to lose you! Don't leave me and mommy alone I don't want you to go! Tell the dragon gods I don't have to be a Dragon Warrior or anything like that just let me keep you!"

"Lina…." Jae-ha's eyes widened, petting his little girl on the head. "Lina sweetheart calm down, look at me…" he pulled her back, drying her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. "Treasure what are you talking about? Daddy isn't going anywhere, so where did you get this idea that-"

"I heard Uncle Kija and Uncle Zeno talking… They said I'm taking you leg away!" Lina sobbed, her little hands clutching to his robes. "They said that when a new dragon gets all the powers the old dragon dies when they get weaker, and they were worried you might be going in a few years! I don't want you to die daddy!" tears flooded her eyes as she kept on crying her heart out.

Jae-ha stiffened at that, a part of him wanting to go back and growl at his dragon brothers for letting his little girl find this out, and two for doing the very thing he told them years ago not to, worry about his unpredictable death and let it bring everyone down. He sighed though as his daughter was his first priority and he needed to calm her down, but he was still upset over the fact he really didn't want her to find this out so young… "Lina dear, listen to me… This isn't something you can help and look at me…" he said, holding her face and looking right into her eyes. "This is not your fault. I don't ever want you to blame yourself for this, ok? Your mother has already been blaming herself for this for years no matter how much I've told her it isn't. It just… Happens because of this dragon's blood has decided I'm not a good enough protector for your mommy anymore because I'm getting old." He sighed, holding her close.

"But you're the best protector for mama ever!" Lina whimpered. "Why would the dragon's blood think that?!"

"Because sadly with age we do get slower little one, and as far as the gods are concerned an old slower dragon isn't suited for protecting someone as important as your mother is." Jae-ha sighed, trying his best to explain it to the small child. "See by the time you grow up into a fine warrior your papa isn't going to be young anymore, so that's probably why it's chosen you to continue in my place…. Just that when my powers pass to you, it takes my life with it. Nobody can really stop it, it's just the way things are and it's been happening for hundreds of years."

"But why does it have to happen?" Lina whimpered. "Why can't we all stay together forever?"

"Oh I wish we could love, but that's what makes life worth living, knowing that there is a beginning and an end my precious treasure." Jae-ha smiled, kissing her forehead while playing with one of her pigtails. "Sadly all good things come to an end, and it just happens my life will end before you and your mother's, but I'll wait for you both in heaven and we'll be together again. Really Lina, had it not been you another Ryokuryuu would have been born, and I'd much rather give my power and life to my treasure than some stranger, after all you're far more beautiful than I am." He joked, poking her nose.

But Lina didn't laugh, she kept on crying. "But daddy how can you be so happy when I'm the reason you're dying?" she sobbed. "You have to hate me for that right?"

"Oh treasure, you couldn't be more wrong." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head as he hugged her close. "Do you think papa's been lying to you all this time? I love you and your mother with all my heart, you're the most precious things in my life and I wouldn't trade either of you for anything. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life."

"Nuh-un, that can't be. You knew you were dying when I was born with my leg right?" Lina whimpered.

"Lina dear, let me tell you something." Jae-ha adjusted her to sit in his lap, hugging her tight. "The day before you were born your mother and Grandma Yoon were captured by some bad men that wanted to do some terrible things to them… Even kill them." He frowned just recalling that day. "That night and the next day myself and all your uncles were frantic, looking everywhere to find them but we couldn't… And we were almost too late, your mother and Grandma Yoon wouldn't be with us right now if it weren't for one person."

"Who's that daddy?" Lina asked, sniffling.

"You, treasure." Jae-ha smiled, bopping her nose. "You were born, and because of the Ryokuryuu dragon blood inside of you, I found you instantly and you lead us right to your mother and Grandma Yoon. We saved their lives because of you, and because you were born a dragon. So see? Of course I loved you from the first day you were born, you saved your beautiful mother's life along with Yoon, you did a brave thing and came out of your mommy's tummy early because you sensed they were in danger and did what you had to call me and your uncles to save the day. Your first act in life was protecting your mama, I think that makes you the best Dragon Warrior of all, and I'd gladly trade my life for that." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's why you're my precious little treasure, and I've loved you everyday since you were born and nothing will change that. I'm sorry I can't be with you forever but just know that everyday I'm proud of you and the happiest man alive to be your fathter."

"Daddy…." Lina sobbed, crying even more now as she hugged him again. "Daddy I love you so much! I wish you didn't have to leave me!"

"Now, now treasure, I'm not going anywhere just yet." Jae-ha chuckled, petting her on the head. "I'm only starting to get a little weak, I've still got a few more good years in me. The Green Dragon before me lived 6 more years so I just have to beat his record because he lived that long and he didn't have the most beautiful dragon of all as his daughter! You should know very well we Ryokuryuu are stubborn, after all you have that plus your mother's stubbornness inside you." He teased.

"… Daddy, you'll stay with us as long as possible right…?" Lina whimpered. "Do you know how long…?"

"I'm afraid not, Lina dear, but I do know one thing…" Jae-ha smiled, holding her close. "We'll make everyday count and leave you with as many happy memories to look back on when I'm not here anymore. And you can make sure your mommy doesn't stay lonely after I'm gone. Plus you have to look after your little brother or sister when they're born, right?" he joked. "I promise Lina, I'll try everything it takes to stay by your side and watch you become a beautiful woman, after all it would be such a crime to not see you blossom with how beautiful you already are."

"Oh daddy…. I love you so much!" Lina sniffed, hugging her father tight again.

Jae-ha smiled, stroking her hair. "I love you too, my precious little treasure."


	31. Will you play with my hair?

**Anonymous** asked:  
"Will you play with my hair?"from a prompt series I reblogged for couples

Gladly! I don't know why but I had to place this after the prompt Lina found out about her daddy's lifespan akakdsajd I'm sorry for the slight angst!

* * *

Yona smiled as she watched Jae-ha brushing their daughter's hair and fixing it into pigtails, the little girl just loved it ever since her father first suggested it so she could feel the wind better as she jumped.  
"Thanks daddy!" the six year old giggled as she flew off to the sky, running to check on Yoon.  
"She really is something." Jae-ha laughed, turning to smile and take his wife's hand to pull her into his lap. "Yes my lovely? You've been admiring me from afar."  
Yona chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, then just spoke her mind. "… Will you play with my hair?" she asked.  
The Ryokuryuu blinked for a moment, then chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Very well then, whatever brought this on my dear?" he asked, gathering a bit of her hair in his hand and placing a kiss on it.  
"You're the only person that can get my hair to behave and it's bothering me today." Yona shrugged, rubbing her pregnant belly as she was five months along with their second child now. "I mean… Whatever will I do when you're….?" She balled her fists into her lap, not wishing to finish that sentence.  
"Hey… We've talk about this haven't we?" Jae-ha took two fingers to turn her chin to face him. "You know I don't want you to be sad about it, and I would have scolded Kija and Zeno for letting little Lina find out, but Mother Yoon beat me to it." He chuckled, brushing his lips against hers.  
"… So give me another memory to keep and look back on." Yona said, trying to hold back her tears.  
Jae-ha smiled warmly. "Now that's more like it my lovely wife." He leaned in and kiss her, happily brushing her hair and trying all kinds of different styles as he played with it, settling on a bun with her hairpin holding it together. "Just remember you're the princess of my heart, always."


	32. Shut Up And Kiss Me

zenoobsessed asked:  
❝ shut up and kiss me. ❞ but with a twist it's Jeaha that's saying it

-

SURE THING! Although here is some angst with it for the angst queen, since I mentioned in another prompt Jae-ha and Yona argued about him using a cane before here's that scene!

* * *

"Must you always be stubborn, husband?" Yona grumbled as she sat beside her injured husband in their tent, Yoon had just tended to the Ryokuryuu and went to check on their supper but said he would be back. "I tried to get you to use a cane but you insisted you were fine, then you go and try to make a stupid jump when you know you're not at your best today…."

Jae-ha chuckled at the princess fuming at him. "Oooohhh but lovely you look so sexy when you're angry, and honestly I'd feel like an old man with a cane, and I'm not that old yet!" he winced though when he felt his wrapped up chest, as he had broken a rib when he fell hard. "Even if this blasted dragon's blood would say different…"

"You scared Lina half to death." Yona snapped, still glaring at him as she forced him to lay back down as he was trying to sit up, his back was hurting far too much from that bad landing. He had been struggling with walking the past few weeks, the dragon's blood starting to show its wear on him as Lina was already 10 years old now, and he felt his life draining more and more from him every year. But the Green Dragon was stubborn and insisted he could make it, but when his legs locked up he tried jumping instead of falling on his face, and that ended badly as he couldn't land properly.

"I'm sorry love, and I'll apologize to our precious treasure later." Jae-ha sighed, closing his eyes. "… I guess I should have seen this day coming when I started missing jumps the last few years…" he groaned, laying somewhat still for a moment that made Yona jump.

"J-Jae-ha!?" Yona shouted, bring her hand to his face fearing the worst. But wanted to smack him for worrying her when he chuckled.

"No, no love it's not that, I promise." Jae-ha fluttered his eyes open. "I'm not leaving you yet, just… I dread the idea of slowing down, you know what a free spirit I am." He took her hand and placed a kiss at her wedding ring. "You're stuck with me for a while love, I meant it when I said I'd do my best to beat my predecessor's record and I only have two more years to do it." He smirked, but his smile faded when he saw tears in his wife's eyes. "Yona dear…"

"S-stop talking so casually about leaving me, I know you don't want me to be upset and there's nothing that can be done but that doesn't make it any easier!" Yona sobbed, squeezing his hand tight. "You think I can just easily move on past you and the life we've built together, but that's where you're wrong. You are a part of me, the half that makes me whole, my entire world! I don't want to move on from you, I don't want someone else in my life I want you! I want you by my side and I'd gladly trade my own life if it would let you live you stubborn dragon!" she buried her head against his chest. "And you make it worse by taking stupid risks like this where you could hurt yourself and leave me sooner! Do you want to leave me and your children so soon?! I thought you wanted to stay with us as long as possible but when you won't listen to me when I'm just trying to help you-"

Jae-ha frowned at that, reaching up a hand to stroke her hair and brush her tears away. "Yona love… I…" he frowned and looked to the side. "… You know that's not fair, I don't want leave you, Lina dear, Gigan or our little son Hawke, nor do I want to leave our precious family. If it were my choice I'd stay by your side until we grew old and grey together and one day happily pass on to the next life while holding each other and content with our lives." He sighed and shook his head. "… But this dragon's blood doesn't give me that choice, and I've accepted that fact and just don't want to drag you all down and sour the little time we have left together."

"That doesn't mean I'm strangling you by trying to get you to slow down!" Yona choked, hugging him while minding his wounds. "I love you more than anything in this world, and it's not fair you have to live a short life just because some gods decide this weak girl has to be protected. I hate it. I can't stand it. And one day this same fate will befall our own daughter…" she sobbed. "Will she leave a family behind too one day? She loves being a Dragon Warrior but it kills her knowing she's losing her father because of her powers!"

"I know… It's why I didn't want her to know until she was older…" Jae-ha sighed, petting her on the head. "And why I didn't tell you at first, but I told you when Lina dear was born love, I'm happy it's her. Had it not another would have been born by now, and it wouldn't have been our darling daughter who I'm so proud to be her father. I swore I'd never be anything like my predecessor and I meant it, besides who couldn't love her when her first act in life was saving her beautiful mother?" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Yona my love, it'll be alright. These past ten years have been the happiest of my life, and I wouldn't ever choose anyone to share my life than with you, love." He nuzzled her nose. "You complete me too, you know. Or does this pervert have to go into detail once again what your love does to me?"

Yona smiled at that, pressing her forehead against his. "Maybe you do, it'll remind you what you're giving up when you're being stubborn and not listening to me. Maybe I should scold you some more." She huffed. "You could use a punishment, husband."

"Or you can shut up and kiss me." Jae-ha said with a grin, fluttering his eyelashes at her. "Live in the moment, Yona dear my beautiful princess of my heart."

"Only if you agree to take it easy and listen now and again, since the only time I can really punish you with withholding love and affection." Yona  
scoffed. "That time I banned you from kisses and you begged me not to was funny now that I remember."

Jae-ha whined under her. "But Yona darling you wouldn't dare be that cruel, would you? Can't a dying man get a last request?"

"Oh NOW you want me to acknowledge you're dying!" Yona rolled her eyes, having fun teasing him. "Only when it's to get something you want, perverted husband." She bopped him on the nose.

"And that's why, because all I want is your smile, love." Jae-ha smirked, seeing as the teasing between them got her to stop crying, he pulled her down into another hug, his lips seeking hers as she squirmed. "Seeing you safe and happy is all I can ever ask for, because you're dear to me." He whispered, and Yona could have swore she saw tears in his eyes as he knew his days were numbered… But being the stubborn man he was he didn't want to bring his family down into despair thinking about it, nor admit how scared he was about leaving them.

"Always trying to be suave and act cool." Yona chuckled and shook her head, stroking his cheek. "But you are not as charming as you think you are, perverted husband."

Jae-ha flashed a grin at her. "Yes I am, you married me after all."

Yona found herself laughing at the pervert's ego showing, he still had the energy to joke like that so he wasn't leaving her just yet, but it still hurt knowing that day would come…


	33. Second Treasure

zenoobsessed asked:  
Oh! Can I have a request? Yona telling Jeaha and Lina that she's pregnant again with baby #2 and their reactions!

* * *

Jae-ha sighed as he was pacing outside the healer's quarters. Yona had been violently ill the past few days and everyone was worried about her, she kept insisting she was fine but after yesterday that she couldn't keep anything down Yoon insisted she needed to go see a healer at the next town they got to. Yona reluctantly agreed but only took Yoon with as the others were fretting over her too much. Valerie had just given birth to her daughter Fuu a few days ago so she wasn't in shape to look the princess over. So most of the group stayed back at camp with her while Jae-ha and Lina tagged along, but Yona said she didn't want to scare her daughter so she told Jae-ha to keep her outside.

"… Is mommy going to be ok?" Lina whimpered, staring at the door to the small hut.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, treasure." Jae-ha said, petting her on the head and hiding how much he was shaking on the inside with fear. They had been traveling a lot lately and the last town they visited had an epidemic, Yona insisted on helping the people of that town but Yoon was afraid she could have contracted the virus there. Now Jae-ha was blaming himself for not just dragging his wife out of there before she got sick, but he had to get Lina away first as they agreed they couldn't let their sweet daughter get sick. And Yona was stubborn, when it came to the people of the kingdom and she could help she never backed down… It was one of the things he loved about his wife, but it was never good for his heart…

"They're just going to make sure and get mommy some medicine." Jae-ha said, ruffling his daughter's hair. "You know mommy, she's stubborn and won't take sitting down. Grandma Yoon had a hard time getting her to agree to just go to a healer. And Auntie Valerie couldn't really look her over since she's still recovering from giving birth to your new cousin."

Lina pouted as she sat on the doorstep to the hut. "But why can't we be in there with mommy and Grandma Yoon?"

"Because the doctors need to ask mommy a lot of questions and she doesn't want to scare you. Also she doesn't want to make you sick so that's why mommy has been staying away for the past few days from you." Jae-ha explained, sitting down and pulling the small child into his lap. "Daddy doesn't mind if he gets sick from mommy but we don't want you to get ill, treasure."

Lina frowned at that. "But I'm supposed to protect mommy! I'm her dragon right?" she whimpered.

"Are you so eager to replace me treasure?" Jae-ha teased, petting her on the head. He knew his daughter didn't mean that, and luckily she didn't know just yet about his fate and he wanted to keep it that way. That's why he was panicking so much with worry about Yona getting this ill, he was the one that should be starting to slow down in health not her! It would kill him knowing Lina could possibly lose both her parents around the same time… "Are you trying to tell papa that he isn't doing a good job protecting your mother?"

" **Daddy**! I didn't mean it like that!" Lina whimpered, hugging him. "Nobody can replace you as mommy's best protector! But I wanna help!"

 _'Oh Lina dear… If only you knew you are my replacement…'_ Jae-ha sighed, unconsciously rubbing at his dragon leg that had been bothering him since the other day when his jumps were weakened, but shook it off as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "You just turned six recently, that's too young to be worrying about protecting someone. Let your parents focus on protecting you for now."

Inside the hut, Yona's face had turned pale and her jaw slack, she had dropped the cup of water she had been holding as she couldn't process what the healer just told her _. "I-I'm…."_

" _Well shit_." Yoon swore, pinching his nose. "Now I feel really stupid it didn't cross my mind. Honestly I'm surprised you two lasted this long, Valerie and Hak got married and had two kids since you gave birth to Lina after all…"

Yona's cheeks heated up as her mind was racing. "… W-with how easily it happened with Lina we were being careful the first couple of months but… After that…"

"You got complacent." Yoon finished for her. "At least it's not what I was worried at first, but really Yona you need to get better about tracking your cycle! Also you are totally going to take it easy this time, you were so damn lucky you didn't miscarry with Lina, I swear that was the dragon's blood protecting her!" he sighed and guided her out. "You better tell your husband because I know he's worried sick about you, so is everyone else."

Yona nodded, placing her hands over her stomach and trying to process it. "I still can't believe-" she was cut off as Lina perked up hearing them come out.

" **Mommy**!" Lina rushed up, hugging her mother. "Are you better now? Did the healer fix everything?"

"Well not exactly…" Yoon sighed, placing a hand on his hip. He blinked when Jae-ha grabbed his shoulder.

 _"…. Is she going to be ok?"_ the Green Dragon mumbled, trying not to alert his daughter. He was still worried sick, and knew the boy genius could give him a signal if Yona had a terminal illness or if she'd get better fast.

Yoon sighed and turned to the princess. "Go ahead Yona, tell him."

Yona looked at the boy genius with a groan, being put on the spot with just finding out herself like this was hard enough. But she chose to explain to her daughter first as she bent down to the child's level. "Mommy is fine, really. She just found out something good actually." She smiled, hugging Lina and stroking her hair. "You're going to have a sibling just like Ura."

 _"… What…?"_ Jae-ha froze right on the spot, his eyes wide in shock. " _Yona dear…?"_

Yoon snorted a laugh. "Guess Valerie can stop teasing you about being a one time shot wonder, looks like you're going to be a father again, Jae-ha."

Yona flushed and nodded to her husband, smiling as her daughter's face lit up. "So I'm going to be a big sister?" Lina asked, clearly excited as Ura had been bragging to her ever since Fuu was on the way. "Is it gonna be a brother or sister mommy?"

"I don't know yet Lina, the baby is in mommy's tummy right now." Yona giggled, petting her daughter's hair. "Just like Auntie Valerie your mommy is going to give birth to a little baby, that's why I've been sick lately sorry to worry you." She let go of Lina and stood up, smiling at her husband. "I'm so sorry Jae-ha it didn't cross my mind that-" she was cut off in surprise when Jae-ha just scooped her up into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Yoon blushed as he looked away, hearing Lina giggle at her parents being so affectionate.

Jae-ha twirled Yona around a few times before setting her down, breaking the kiss merely to catch a breath before mashing his lips against hers two, three, four times while holding her close, leaving her breathless when their lips finally did part. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Yona love… I can't wait to greet our second child into the world."

Yona blushed as her eyes fluttered, her heart pounding madly in her chest. "Jae-ha… I love you."

"I love you too, princess of my heart." Jae-ha purred, nuzzling his nose against hers. "You're so gorgeous, I should have realized you were carrying another precious treasure of ours."

"Grandma Yoon? How did you find out the baby got into mommy's tummy?" Lina asked.

"Ehhhh….. It's something you'll find out when you're older…" Yoon said, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, ok? Let's go to some of the shops to get some medicine for your mom ok? Growing a baby inside you makes you kind of sick, because you're growing a whole person. Your mom's going to need to start taking it easy."

Jae-ha smiled at that. "Agreed, so you can help there Lina-chan. Make sure your mommy doesn't overdo it and behaves herself, so you can protect her and the baby."

"Ok!" Lina lit up at that. "I will daddy! Let's get the medicine Grandma Yoon!" she grabbed at the boy genius' hand and dragged him along, he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Yona pouted at that. "Using Lina again me? No fair husband."

"You have a nasty habit of pushing yourself, Yona love." Jae-ha purred, kissing her again. "Mmmmm maybe we can talk Yoon into looking after Lina tonight so we can celebrate…" he caressed her sides, making her hum in approval.

"… _Just_ … Promise me one thing husband." Yona said, looking to the side as she tugged on his robes.

"Oh? And what is that?" Jae-ha asked, blinking.

 _"… You have to live to meet this baby."_ Yona said, a determined look in her eyes. "I know about your crash the other day, Zeno told me." She whimpered. "I don't want our child to have never met their father, it's going to be hard enough for Lina when you…" tears formed into her eyes.

 _"Yona dear…"_ Jae-ha sighed, her tears making his heart ache as he leaned in, kissing at her eyes to clear away the wetness as he took her hands into his, placing a kiss on their joined hands. "… I'll do my best. I promised you I'd live as stubbornly as possible and to attempt to beat my predecessor's record. You know me, I won't go down that easy."

"I know, but still I want you by my side." Yona said, pulling his head down for another kiss. "… For as long as we possibly have left, thank you for helping me bring another life into this world with our love."

"I should be the one saying that, Yona darling." Jae-ha smiled at that, bending down to press his face against her stomach. "Grow well, my little treasure."


	34. Ryokuryuu Palace

fourdragonbrothers said:

How about you Jaeyona-ify that scene where yona had a nightmare about Hak dying when she was still a princess, except it's Jaeha and she didn't know him yet.

After a little brainstorming with ZenoObsessed I came up with this idea, hope you enjoy! The idea of this version of the AU is that after a few years on the road eventually Yona did take her place back at the palace and this is her first night here, and she's remembering this same nightmare she used to have…

* * *

" ** _JAE-HA!_** " Yona sprang up from the bed, cold sweat drenching her face as her eyes were wide with fear. She was frozen for a moment until she felt familiar hands snaked around her stirring, causing a slight wave of relief. The soon to be crowned Queen of Kouka sighed as she turned to see her sleeping husband next to her, breathing and perfectly safe. She unconsciously ran her fingers over his unconscious face, tracing down to his back and chest, checking for any wounds _. "Just a dream…"_ she breathed, slowly untangling herself from his limbs and stepping out of the royal bedroom to take a walk down the hall, assuring the guards she was just going to check on her daughter as she headed to her old bedroom where she had set up the five year old.

Yona felt strange walking down the corridors of the palace that she knew so well in her youth, the castle was cold and dark at night so some things didn't change. Just that Hak who had taken over as Sky Tribe General with Kija as his second in command made sure there were triple the amount of guards on duty compared to the days of her father's rule. She didn't blame the Thunder Beast or the White Dragon for being paranoid, there were still followers of Soo-won's rule that thought it was unfair the way she was about to be crowned the new Queen in a few days, and tonight was there first night back in the palace so she found it odd that she had gotten the return of a nightmare she used to often have back in those days as a carefree princess. She mulled over her thoughts, opening the door and seeing her darling daughter sleeping peacefully in her old bed and that made her smile, Lina was so cute she melted anyone's heart and she put her mother at ease.

She closed the door before her daughter would hear her, going to the balcony to try and relax while getting some fresh air. Though Yona shivered just recalling that dream again, back when she told Hak about it all those years ago…

~

 _"A night terror?" Hak blinked as she held his hand, sitting beside the princess as she lay on her bed._

 _"Well, before the sleep paralysis this scary dream happened, where I was running with someone from the capital I think. And it was really dark, then suddenly we were in the air as he carried me into the sky…" Yona explained, looking unsure though as she spoke of the dream. "It was as if we were flying, this man was carrying me across the sky and told me 'Don't worry Yona dear, we'll be safe' or something like that."_

 _Hak looked a bit dumbfounded. "So who was this weirdo that can fly in your dream?"_

 _Yona bit her lip. "… I don't know. He was a stranger with green hair, but in the dream it seemed like I knew him because I was holding onto him tightly and seemed to trust him, but then suddenly I looked up and he was covered in blood… Then we crashed below and I held him in my arms as he didn't respond no matter how much I screamed… I called for you to help but you were nowhere to be found…. It was so scary…" she shivered just remembering it._

 _"So you had a dream about a man you've never met dying in your arms…." Hak rubbed his head. "Princess is your head ok?"_

 _"Oh Hak you're just as mean as ever! Not just give me your finger already!" Yona hissed, grabbing at his finger for comfort._

 _Hak softened at that, intertwining their fingers together. "… Don't worry, I'll take care of them all, so sleep well." He smiled._

~

 _"Yona dear, whatever are you doing up at this hour?"_

Yona nearly shouted when her husband's voice snapped her out of her trance, but she spun around and saw her Green Dragon and just threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "…. I couldn't sleep. Had a bad dream…"

"Well that's to be expected being back here I guess, with all the memories of how you and Hak had to escape that night." Jae-ha sighed, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You should have woken me up though love, you know I would have comforted you. Besides I noticed you were gone and instantly awakened knowing something was missing by my side."

"…. It wasn't that… Actually, it was an old nightmare of mine." Yona admitted, clutching at his robes. "… One I actually forgot about that I used to have here in the palace and didn't understand what it meant until now."

"Oh?" Jae-ha tilted his head. "And what was that?"

"… It was you and I fleeing from the palace, you were carrying me in the sky when…" Yona shivered and shut her eyes. "… You were shot with several arrows and we crashed, and you were covered in blood and didn't respond as I pleaded for you to open your eyes and screaming for Hak to come help… It was terrifying." She ran her hands across his back, feeling where those wounds were in her dream.

 _"Yona dear…"_ Jae-ha frowned, titling her head to look at him. "Hey… I'm fine honey, look I'm here safe and sound. You know someone has to really get the drop on me to catch this dragon with how fast I am. And Hak and the others always have our back…" he then looked thoughtful. "But you said you had this dream before you left the palace?"

Yona nodded, her cheeks burning a bit. "… Yeah, I guess it is a bit weird but… Granted I didn't see your face too well but…" she reached out and brushed a bit of his hair from his face. "I remember the green hair." She giggled. "And who else do we know is a flying monster in the sky?"

"Well you have me there, Yona love." Jae-ha let out a hearty chuckle, holding her close and kissing her lips tenderly. "So are you trying to tell me I'm the man of your dreams?" he purred, nuzzling her nose.

"Maybe." Yona smiled, already feeling at ease in her husband's warm embrace now but that dream was still nagging on her mind. "… I still worry it's an omen, of something to come and that you'll…"

" _Hush_." Jae-ha whispered, pecking a few kisses on her lips while lifting her into his arms. "You know I won't go down without a fight, be it people that want to cause you harm or this blasted dragon's blood trying to end my life. "Nothing and nobody is taking me away from your side just yet, princess of my heart."

Yona flushed at that, smiling as she leaned her head against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck as she listened to the beating of his heart, reminding her he was live and here by her side. "I love you Jae-ha."

"I love you too, Yona dear." Jae-ha smiled, kissing her hair. "Now let's return to our bedroom and I'll chase away all those nightmares and fears, shall we?"


	35. Treasure Hunting

anonymous asked:  
(Part one) Not really a question. But i had a cute/angsty little idea pop into my head: While "gathering firewood", (sneaking off for cutesy alone time) Yona and Jeaha get trapped in a cave or another small, enclosed space, the rest of the hhb take awhile to realize something is wrong. I've always headcannoned that Jeaha has confinement issues (specifically claustrophobia) so he is understandably, on the verge of a breakdown after the first hour or so, (cont in next ask)

 **Anonymous** asked:  
(Part two) but is trying really hard not to show it because yona is right there and he had to be cool. But yona notices, and comforts him. It takes another hour for the others to find them, at that point jeaha wishes it took them just a little longer (Sorry if im bugging you, i just wanted to share this with someone.) ((Btw love the Lina Au. Cute and angsty at the same time. I cried while reading the one where she found out about the dragon powers))

 **Anonymous** asked:  
(Suggestion anon here) im so glad you liked it! I love both the pre-relationship idea and the post marriage idea with yona being pregnant. Pre relationship has the potential to be very sweet and romantic, but on the otherhand i laugh just imagining dad to be Jeaha freaking out while pregnant yona is relatively chill and trying to calm her frantic husband

Alright here we go the second version of this ask! (First is in Crimson Emerald Rays) This time with married Jae-ha and pregnant Yona, post the Tully Tribe arc! Hope you enjoy and thanks to zenoobsessed for the treasure hunt idea!

* * *

"Are you sure about this, princess?" Hak twisted his mouth as they entered the cavern. "We just got through all that fighting and getting you out of Sen Province, this seems silly to go treasure hunting."

Jae-ha laughed at Hak's reaction, turning to give him a smile. "Oh come on Hak, where's your sense of adventure? We found this map while we were captured at Li Hazara's castle, this seems to be something his men were onto and maybe it'll be some spoils that we can use to help the people of the Fire Tribe."

Yona nodded, looking eager as she scurried ahead despite her six month pregnant belly bouncing with her movements, Ao on her shoulder purring. "Come on guys! The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch are on an expedition! This will be fun!"

Yoon seemed eager as well as he was already making a map as they walked. "There are a lot of unexplored caverns here, who knows what we can find. And with Shin-ah at our side we don't have to worry about getting lost or unable to find an exit." He said, turning to the Seiryuu that nodded.

"Besides this area is abandoned, it's not like we'll run into any trouble." Kija shrugged. "And we're far away from anyone that could target the princess."

"Zeno looks forward to helping the miss find treasure!" Zeno cheered.

"Just let me know if you tire love and need me to be your legs." Jae-ha offered, smiling as he took his wife's hand.

"I'm fine, besides the baby is restless so I can't sit still anyway." Yona shrugged, feeling a kick directly at her insides making her groan a bit, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Sometimes I swear it's trying to kick out of there or they're bored."

Jae-ha laughed as he rubbed her tummy as they walked. "Well if it's the next Ryokuryuu it might be just eager to come out and meet its mommy master." He joked. "After all mommy has a knack for getting into trouble and it wants to protect her."

Yona's cheeks flushed at that. "Husband, that's not funny." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

The Green Dragon couldn't help but muse how cute she looked pouting at him. "Oh? And who was it that decided to kick a man in the neck while she's pregnant and pick up a sword? Not to mention try to fight off a warlord and be stubborn as hell even when she's chained up?" he teased, leaning in close to nuzzle her nose.

Yona bit her lip at that, still glaring at him. "… I didn't exactly have a choice there, and he was hurting you." She grumbled. "Besides, who was the stubborn one that broke my chains when-" she was cut off as the ground began to shake, a rumbling echoed through the cavern as an earthquake started shaking everything up.

"Princess! Droopy Eyes! _Move_!" Hak cried, seeing the ground begin to crack under those two as they had moved ahead a bit.

Jae-ha grabbed Yona and tried to leap over to where the ground looked more stable, but that's when another shake happened and the ground opened up under them, causing them to fall in as rocks fell from the ceiling.

" ** _PRINCESS!_** " Hak and Kija cried.

" ** _YONA!_** " Yoon shouted as Shin-ah pulled him away before a bunch of rocks nearly fell on him.

" **GO!** " Zeno shouted at the group as he tried to head towards where Jae-ha and Yona fell but the cave-in trapped him right before then, crushing him under a bunch of rocks.

"Oh no…" Yoon gasped once the shaking stopped. "Yona and Jae-ha fell below, and Zeno is…."

"Zeno will be fine once we get him out, after all he survived that fire in Xing." Hak tried to stay reasonable, though he was shaking in fear worried about the princess. "White Snake, do you sense Droopy Eyes?"

Kija nodded. "… They're below us, but I still can sense Jae-ha so he's alive but could be hurt. We need to dig them out right away." His dragon arm grew instantly and started digging at the rocks.

"Zeno is…. _Right there…"_ Shin-ah drew his sword and attempted at digging out the Yellow Dragon.

"You work on getting Zeno out Shin-ah, we need to find Droopy Eyes and the princess in case they're trapped." Hak said, taking his glaive and began digging at the rocks with Kija. _"Princess… Jae-ha… Please be safe."_

Yona stirred as she seemed to black out at first when she fell, groaning as she rubbed her head and realized she was laying on something soft. She couldn't see in the pitch black and reached her hands out, feeling parts of the cavern and realizing they were trapped under some of the rubble. She felt around until she realized the soft thing she was laying on was her husband's body as his arms were still tight around her, he must have broken her fall but that sent panic into her mind. " **Jae-ha!** " she shouted, turning a bit in his arms and attempting to reach out and touch his face.

" _Ooowww_ … Are you ok Yona dear?" Jae-ha groaned, his eyes closed as he felt his whole body ached from the fall.

"I'm fine but you're hurt aren't you?" Yona whimpered, swearing she felt blood from a wound on his face, blindly searching in the dark as her eyes attempted to adjust but there was no light source.

"I'm alright." Jae-ha said, opening his eyes and shivered when he realized he couldn't see a thing and had to rely on touch and how close he heard Yona's voice as he still held her tight, feeling their child kick at his stomach as she had turned towards him when checking on him. He sighed in relief at that, it was another on the list of things he was worried about that their child could have been harmed. "The little one seems lively as ever." He quickly tried to change the subject.

"You broke my fall and protected me of course I'm fine." Yona pursed her lips at that, but it was so tight where they were trapped she didn't have much room to move as she squirmed. "…. I think with all those rocks that fell we're trapped... This isn't good."

"Yeah… Especially with this small space…" Jae-ha bit his lip, closing his eyes again as he shivered, this small dark space was badly reminding him of the days he spent chained in that little room at the Ryokuryuu Village. He was worried they didn't have much air being trapped there even with Hak and the others out there obviously would try to get them out. But he needed to stay strong for his wife, even though he was in a panic on the inside and riddled with guilt that he put Yona and their unborn child at risk going here on his suggestion! "Yona dear I'm so sorry…" his voice cracked.

Yona shook her head, leaning close as she brushed her lips against his cheek, blindly searching for his lips in the darkness. "Hush, it's not your fault. There's no way you could have known this would happen." She found his lips and kissed him, brushing her hands over his face. "Don't worry, Hak and the others will get us out of here, I know it."

Her voice was the only thing helping him calm down a bit and focus, but he was still shaking on the inside with fear for his pregnant wife being in danger of running out of air. It didn't help that it felt like the walls were closing in on him, he was going crazy in this darkness as his body quivered. "Yeah, I guess. But if I could just move my leg right maybe I could dig us out of…"

" _Jae-ha."_ Yona caressed his face again. "It's alright." She kissed him once more. "You don't have to put on such a brave face for me, husband." She sighed as she actually couldn't see his face but she could tell by his voice he was trying to hold together for her and failing, he was obviously in a panic. "I know you're worried about me and the baby but you're shaking…"

Jae-ha stiffened when she called him out on it _. "… You know me too well."_ He mumbled.

"I married you after all." The princess giggled, glad she could lighten the mood a bit. "Really Jae-ha, it's alright to admit you're afraid yourself. It's a scary situation we're in but I have faith in the others. Kija and Hak once dug us out of a cavern that caved in back in Shin-ah's Village. Luckily you're with me so they can sense you, I know those two won't give up on us. I just hope they're ok and didn't get crushed by the rocks…" she whimpered.

"I hope not…" Jae-ha shut his eyes as he tried to get his panic under control. "… I guess just small spaces like this remind me of my youth…. After all it wasn't very beautiful…" he unconsciously rubbed his left hand over his right wrist where the scars left from those chains remained.

Yona felt his arms moving, she blindly searched in the dark to grab one of his wrists, she wasn't sure which but she brought that hand to her face, pressing her lips against his wrist. "… I'm still sorry that happened to you, and it's understandable being in the darkness like this would remind you of that…" she whimpered, having remembered when he told her about the horrors of his village. "But you're not alone, I'm here with you." She smiled as their child kicked right then, as if saying they were there too.

Feeling that kick against his stomach as Yona was still pressed against him made Jae-ha smiled, reaching his free hand to find his wife's face to caress and bring her closer, finding her lips in the darkness to kiss with all his love. "You're right… Sorry you have to see such an unbeautiful side of me, Yona dear…" he chuckled.

"Partners in life, remember?" Yona reminded him, smiling as she pressed her head against his. "Your joy is my joy, your pain is mine as well. I love you, husband." She said warmly, so glad that recently she was getting over stammering calling him that after everything they just went through in Kai.

"I love you too, princess of my heart." Jae-ha replied, then perked up when he heard several sounds of growling and rocks crumbling, getting hopeful their rescue was on the way…

" _Puukkyyyuu_!" Ao cheered as Shin-ah had just gotten Zeno out of the rubble, his body mangled due to being crushed under the rocks, parts of his skin starting to turn into yellow scales from his injuries, the scales spreading through his body as it was regenerating, also his arm was nearly fully dislocated as a sharp rock had cut into the limb.

"Are you ok?" Yoon cried.

"Zeno is fine… Where is the miss?" Zeno coughed, groaning as his body was pulling itself back together.

"Jae-ha and Yona are still stuck down below, Kija and Hak are trying to dig them out-" Yoon tried to explain, but Zeno had a serious look on his face as he pulled away from Shin-ah, though gave him a smile.

"Thank you Seiryuu, but Zeno needs to help get Ryokuryuu and the missy out." Zeno rushed over to Kija and Hak, both who were getting worn out from how they were going at digging like mad, telling them to take a rest as he slammed his dragon scaled hands at the rock, punching like a mad man until he broke enough through that spot to make a small hole that shinned light into the space Yona and Jae-ha were trapped.

"Miss! Ryokuryuu!" Zeno called as he tried to punch again but his hand was starting to turn back to normal.

" **Zeno!** " Yona cried, her voice full of cheer hearing them. "We're in here!"

"Oh thank goodness." Jae-ha sighed, the fresh air filling their tiny space giving him a small wave of relief.

It took another hour to get the couple out, as the rush was to get enough of a pathway in so they wouldn't run out of air but now they had to be careful not to cause another cave in. But once they did Hak and Kija helped get Jae-ha out to stand as he was still badly injured while Yona seemed perfectly fine. Of course after this they left the cavern, Jae-ha still feeling guilty that their little escapade could have almost got his wife killed.

" _Hey_." Yona grabbed his hand as they made camp just outside the cavern and after Yoon tended to his injuries. "Stop looking so glum husband, you're ruining your beautiful face with that frown." She tried to joke. "We're all safe and everyone is fine, that's the important part. You protected me like always."

"Still, I can't help but feel I was careless once again." Jae-ha sighed, moving his hand to her shoulder so she could lean against him. "Maybe had I not been so reckless at the Fire Tribe with Zeno you never would have been taken-"

"Enough with blaming yourself already." Yona scolded him. "I was caress there too, we all were. You don't think I blamed myself when Kuelbo was testing you and that you could have been killed? You think it didn't break my heart seeing you agree to obey him when I know how you are about freedom, but it was to protect me?" tears welled up in her eyes. "We're still alive and everyone is alright, but if we're going to start a blaming game here it might as well all go to me because none of you would be in this situation if it wasn't for me in the first place! Is that what you want?"

Jae-ha stiffened at that. "Yona dear… You know how I feel about that, I choose my path with coming with you. I just can't help but feel I'm a bit of a failure as a husband for getting you into trouble and not preventing it better…" he mumbled, looking down.

"You got me out of said trouble, protected me and did everything in your power to save me, like a good husband should do." Yona countered, hugging him tight. "And you laugh at me when I say I'm a failure as a wife."

"Because you're far from it, Yona love." Jae-ha smiled, petting her crimson hair. "You're the best wife a man could ask for."

"And you're the best husband as far as I'm concerned." Yona countered, looking at him stubbornly. "Besides since when is it like you to dwell on the past? I thought you always want to move forward."

Jae-ha blinked at that, chuckling as she was using his own words against him. " _That's my Yona dear…_ You're right, there's no point in dwelling in our mistakes rather than to learn from them, and sometimes they draw us closer." He smiled and pulled her into his lap, rubbing his hand over her stomach and feeling their child kick again. "Guess I'm just worried with the little one on the way, if I can't protect my lovely wife how I can expect to protect our precious little treasure? I guess I'm just worried I might mess up somewhere or someway, not like I ever planned to settle down like this but… It's worth it, for your love." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"I know you'll give our child all it will need, since you're all about love and beauty." Yona giggled, kissing him once more. "And you're stubborn to not let them see your bad side, or when you're troubled. But let me be the shoulder for you to lean on once in a while ok? I am your wife after all." She blushed madly saying that.

"Alright… I guess I can make an exception for you love." Jae-ha smiled, hugging her close. "As long as you always let me know when you're trouble too, because you have a similar habit of holding back what's bothering you."

Yona puffed up her cheeks at that. "That's only because you like to over do things, husband."

"Still, share and share alike." Jae-ha smiled, nuzzling her nose. "Even though we're starting to get to read each other pretty well I guess, especially in bed when…"

" ** _JAE-HA!_** " Yona shouted, blushing bright red as the group all just tried to ignore the couple as they had their little moment.

Jae-ha laughed at that, hugging her again as he rubbed her stomach. "While it was disappointing we didn't find anything on our treasure hunt, I already have all the treasure I need right here…"


	36. Reunited

where-the-deers-gather asked: Hey you brilliant writer you! I ship the ever living hell out of hakyona but because that anon keeps bothering ya id like ya to do a Drabble on the most recent reunion of hak and yona with Jeaha and yona! You keeping doing you boo!

Ok! So I went a different direction with this one: Instead of part of my AU start a series of drabbles I've been wanting to do which is JaeYona confession happening in different parts of the series compared to the fanic 'What Do You Think of Me?' which is Chapter 85, so in other words most bits still happen from the AU except after that point that they got together, more suggestions are welcome! So instead of Yona's regret of not telling Hak about her feelings we have Jae-ha here so it's a mix of Chapters 174 and 175 by having that first part of Yona's regret leading into their reunion, hope you enjoy!  
Also on a note while Jae-ha didn't have Hak's loud love confession he did have that canon bit where he said Yona is dear to him, so instead I'm having there is where she hesitated telling him lol 

* * *

_'Why didn't I say it when I had the chance? Jae-ha… When you told me that I'm dear to you… That made me… Really, really happy…'_

Yona's eyes were getting too heavy and the smoke was getting worse from the fire. She had heard Gobi near her but at this point passed out, she couldn't breathe anymore and all she could think of was her regret never telling her Ryokuryuu that she was in love with him when she had the chance… She was sure this was the end.

That's when there was a loud crash that Yona didn't hear due to her unconscious state, Jae-ha had just landed from one of his jumps after Algira and Vold told him where they saw her. While he was still wounded he knew he had to get her out of here fast, as soon as he could locate her. " **YONA!** " he shouted, then heard little Ao making noises as he rushed around the corner, his eyes narrowed when he saw the priest looming over her, trying to make her call out for the dragons. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" with a swift kick from his dragon leg, Gobi was tossed across the room where he left an imprint on the wall.

"Yona! Yona dear!" Jae-ha shook the redhead a few times, seeing her eyes closed and not moving his mind went into panic, worried he was too late. Seeing those chains still on her feet burned a hatred inside of him, wishing he had kicked Kuelbo's head straight off earlier.

 _"J-Jae-ha…"_

Jae-ha gasped when he heard the small voice coming from the princess in his arms, breathing a sigh of relief that she spoke as he picked her up, rushing to get to another room that wasn't engulfed in flames as the way he came in was blazing with fire so that wasn't a safe place to jump out now. Once he could find a decent window he could easily escape with her, so he raced through the inside of the palace, checking on her again. "Yona dear, you're safe now."

Yona didn't respond at first, stirring a bit in his arms. But after a moment she spoke his name again. _"Jae-ha…"_

"Talking in her sleep I guess, calling for big brother in her dreams." Jae-ha sighed, shaking his head. "It's alright, let's just get you to safe-"

 _"I love you…"_

Time stopped for the Ryokuryuu right then, his amethyst eyes wide with shock as he didn't believe his ears. He froze right in place, staring at the unconscious girl in his arms. _"… What..?"_ his heart thumped away in his chest loudly, burning with his desire for Yona that he'd been denying for a while now, thinking that her and Hak would one day get together… But she said his name, didn't she? Did that mean that when Hak said her heart is stable now that he was the one that she-

Jae-ha didn't have time to continue that thought, the flames were catching up with him as the fire broke out into other areas of the castle. He had to rush off and find the closest window to jump out of, landing at the other side of the castle. He groaned as his wounds were catching up to him, after all he let Kija beat him up as he refused to fully fight back his dragon brother not to mention the fact he never fully recovered from when they were captured. Also they were still away from Kouka so his body felt terribly heavy, so he didn't want to risk another jump with Yona and attempted to walk through the castle to get down below.

"Unnn.." Yona stirred some more, coughing as she finally came to. " _Where…?"_

"Yona dear?" Jae-ha stopped for a moment, smiling that she finally woke up. "Are you alright? We finally got back here to save you. Yoon's free and all the dragons are here. Kouka's won against the Tully Tribe." He immediately informed her, knowing she'd be worried. "Also your tip helped greatly in us winning the battle."

But Yona was focused on one thing. "J-Jae-ha…? I-it's really you… I-I did get to see you a-again…" her eyes were watering. "I-I… I wanted to t-tell you that I-" she started coughing though, due to all the smoke she inhaled.

"Yona dear, take it easy." Jae-ha set her down for a moment. "You breathed in too much smoke, and yes it's me." He smiled as she reached out to touch his cheek as if checking if he were real. "I told you that you worry about us beasts too much… Are you alright?"

Yona nodded, though coughed a bit more. "Everyone is ok..?" she managed to ask.

The Green Dragon nodded. "Yes, we can return home now to Kouka safely. By the way, I apologize for not doing this sooner but…" he immediately smacked down his right foot against her chains, breaking them in half. "I'll get the shackles off later but I've been wanting to do that since that bastard put them on you." He growled.

"My feet do feel a bit lighter…" Yona commented, looking at the burns on them along with her injuries. "Where is Yoo-lan? Is she safe? She protected me when Gobi tried to…"

"I ran into her on my way here, some of that bastard's goons tried to hold her back as she was trying to rescue you." Jae-ha explained. "Kuelbo was with her though when I left, though I probably shouldn't have given him a chance to escape…" he grit his teeth.

"Kuelbo came back for Yoo-lan? That's great!" Yona smiled, though she coughed again.

Jae-ha couldn't help but smile at her expression. "… You're too kind, Yona dear. After everything that man put us through…" he shook his head, though stiffened. "… He didn't… Try anything did he? I was worried when you didn't return to the cell…"

Yona blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh no he just slept next to me while watching me as a prisoner, and besides when you told him a beast like lightning would rip out his throat if he asked me about it and I let him think that Hak would kill him since I didn't know he was married at that time." She giggled, though started coughing badly again.

Jae-ha frowned and hugged her close. "… I was worried sick about you… After the way he treated you before and I couldn't protect you… I'm glad you're alive and safe now."

Yona attempted to get her coughing under control, smiling at him. "Thank you for rescuing me again." She chuckled.

"It's always a pleasure." He said, smiling warmly at her as he caressed her hair. What she mumbled in her sleep was still on his mind, he was even questioning if what he heard was real. But this really wasn't the time or place to ask. He found himself pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he was catching his breath as his wounds were getting the best of him. "Yona dear… I…"

"J-Jae-ha?" Yona flushed from him being so close, then realized he was losing his balance as she helped guide him to rest against the wall. "Jae-ha you're hurt even worse than before! You came back for me even when you're like this?" she whimpered.

"I-I'm fine… Just give me a moment…" Jae-ha panted. "The smoke probably got to me a bit maybe if I can just find some water…"

Yona nodded, standing up and searching right away as they seemed near the food storage for the castle, finding a vat nearby _. 'I've got to find water fast, don't die on me Jae-ha not now!'_ she rushed over, opening the casing and dipping her hand into the cool liquid to find it was water… But no ladle in sight. _'What do I do now?'_ she whimpered, glancing back to see Jae-ha breathing heavily. Her mind in a panic, she did the only thing she could think of, she scooped up the water into her mouth, rushing back over to her Green Dragon that lazily opened his eyes.

" _Yona dear, don't wander off…!"_ the Ryokuryuu's eyes widened when Yona pressed her lips against his, passing the water to him through the kiss.

Once she finished Yona pulled back a bit, her face red as their eyes met but something in Jae-ha's brain snapped, he reached a hand behind her head and pulled her back down as he kissed her, tracing his tongue over her lips and just finally letting go all those urges and feelings he'd been holding back.

Startled, Yona pulled back a bit. "W-wait t-there's no more w-water…" she said, blushing worse as he pulled her down for another kiss, her hand clutching at his shoulder as she clumsily tried to kiss him back, her heart hammering away in her chest as part of her was cheering in joy while utterly embarrassed.

Jae-ha hummed as their lips parted, smiling warmly at her. "I guess I just mistook your lovely salvia as more water, Yona dear…" he teased, holding her close. "I'll stop if you dislike it so much."

Yona's face was about as red as her hair now, she shook her head timidly. " _J-Jae-ha…. I…"_ she felt a lump in her throat, one that was burning as she wanted to just finally yell out her feelings now that she had him here, but since her voice couldn't come out she responded with pressing her lips back against his, kissing him full on this time.

Jae-ha eagerly returned the kiss, savoring every moment as his fingers weaved into her hair and caressed her cheek. " _Yona dear…"_ he breathed, his breath hot against hers and they only parted when Yona started coughing again, she kept struggling trying to speak as she wanted to blurt out her confession to him but kept failing as she'd have another coughing fit. He frowned at that, pulling away and realizing he needed to get her out of this place as they could hear the fire still spreading through the castle. So he got back onto his feet, lifting her up into his arms and rushing to the nearest balcony to jump to the ground below. "Let's get you to Yoon right away so he can treat your wounds." He smiled, kissing her forehead as he whispered into her ear. "… After that we can have a little talk… Because I love you too, Yona dear."


	37. Water Kiss

anonymous asked:  
the water kiss PLEASE I want to see how Jae-ha would handle Yona giving him water mouth to mouth

I actually have like 3 or 4 requests for this scene so I decided to try something different with this quick one, hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy wake up!" ten year old Lina was tugging on her father's robes. "Mommy he isn't moving!" she cried in a panic.

"Move Lina." Yona immediately rushed to her husband's side, checking his pulse as he wheezed from the smoke. "He's breathing Lina, just that was a lot of smoke in there when he pulled us out of that fire." She whimpered when she looked up at the tower of the castle they narrowly escaped. Assassins had arrived to try and take the queen out and set the it on fire, Jae-ha rushing through even though he'd been weaker recently but he had to save his wife and daughter. Luckily his other two children were safely taken by Hak who got them out of the palace right away, but Lina being by Yona's side gave Jae-ha a radar where she would be. But he had to fight off several people on his way there, and he took the brunt of the fall when they tumbled out the window, protecting his two favorite girls.

Jae-ha lazily opened his eyes, coughing a bit. "Treasure… Yona dear… Are you two ok?" he wheezed.

"We're fine just you're hurt!" Yona whimpered, looking around for something to help her husband as she found one large barrel of water but no ladle. She was pursing her lips trying to figure out how to drag the Green Dragon over when she saw Lina scoop up the water but it didn't stay in her hands so she attempted to splash it at his face. "Lina that's not going to help." She chuckled at her little girl's efforts.

"But mommy he needs water!" Lina frowned. "What can we do?"

"Here, let me." Yona scooped up the water again, taking it into her mouth and going back to her husband's side, leaning her head in to kiss him as she passed the liquid through their joined lips. She chuckled a bit when his hand moved up to pull her head closer, deepening their kiss. "There's no more water, husband." She mumbled into the kiss.

"No but your love gives me life instead." Jae-ha tried to joke, but started coughing again so he had to pull back.

"Wow that was cool mommy! Can I do it too?" Lina asked, amazed at her mother.

"… No Lina that's something you should only do if you have to." Yona blushed as she pictured her daughter trying that with someone else, she was always eager to help.

"Agreed treasure, you should save your lips for someone precious." Jae-ha laughed.

"Can you stand?" Yona asked, offering a hand to her husband.

"I'll be fine, let's regroup with Hak and the others and show them what happens when they mess with our lovely queen." Jae-ha said, a menacing look in his eyes as he stood up. "After all, nobody dares hurt the princess of my heart and my precious little treasure."


	38. Can You Hear My Voice?

So an anon sent me an ask how Hak would react to figuring out Yona has a crush on Jae-ha and that got me thinking how he would react and tease Yona, falling back into his role when she was in love with Soo-won and even show her support. So going with the idea off the last prompt that the water kiss happened with Jae-ha (maybe minus his confession at the end instead him still wondering if he heard it wrong her talking in her sleep confession) and chapter 176 gave me ideas of Hak pushing Yona to tell him XD So here is that I also made a manga edit even with it before writing this, I'll put a short flashback here of Hak calling her out on it in Xing as the anon suggested:

* * *

 _"Oh, don't worry I'm not expecting anything. I just thought it would be ok if I told you, that's all." Hak held up a hand, trying to calm down the stuttering princess as she was blushing profoundly when he brought up he meant his loud confession yesterday. "Besides, you already have somebody you like, don't you?"_

 _Yona's eyes nearly shot out of her head. **"W-WHAATTT? HOW DID YOU-"**_

 _"You're really obvious princess, besides I was the one that called you out on your last crush wasn't I?" Hak asked with a slight chuckle. "As usual you're into pretty boys with the way you look at Droopy Eyes…"_

 _" **DON'T TELL HIM!** " Yona immediately covered his mouth, sighing with relief that said Green Dragon was busy talking to Yoon so he didn't hear them. She was blushing madly as she glared at her guardian. "H-hak really I'm sorry about yesterday but please, please, please don't tease me right now! And don't let Jae-ha find out!" she shut her eyes and her cheeks were blazing with her blush. "L-look Hak I'm sorry I can't return your feelings just…. You've always been family to me, I l-love you but like how I love Yoon and the dragons, you've been like a brother to me all my life!"_

 _Hak just found himself smiling at her reaction, her blushing face as so cute he could watch it for hours and he took satisfaction he knew her well enough that his suspicion was right. "Hey, it's ok. I told you I don't expect anything already. Just that you're happy with the path you've chosen." He stroked her hair for a moment. "But really you should tell Droopy Eyes you like him already, you're going to implode you keep holding it in like that."_

 _"B-but Hak I'm too young for him!" Yona whined softly, trying to make sure their group didn't hear her. "I doubt he even looks at me that way."_

 _Hak looked at her like she was crazy, running a hand through his hair. After all there were times he picked up on the Green Dragon's affection towards Yona but always backed off out of respect for the Thunder Beast. "Princess just tell him and let the man decide for himself. Better yet I'll just tell him and show you-"_

 _" **NO!** " Yona attempted punching him a few times to make him stop, she grumbled as he caught her hands and held her back. "I'll do anything but please don't tell him!"_

 _"Even give me your share of Yoon's rice balls at dinner?" Hak joked._

 _"Done." Yona huffed. "Just **PLEASE** keep it a secret until I choose to tell him ok?"_

Yona slowly opened her eyes as that memory had come to her in her dreams as she had rested after being rescued from that fire at the castle while she was still a hostage in Sen Province. She overheard Yoon talking with the dragons about their injuries and how she might have a burn in her throat or inhaled too much smoke. She couldn't talk while Yoon was treating her injured feet so that must have been the case, Shin-ah was sitting by her and helping communicate as Yoon was rushed off to treat other patients but he growled at Hak and Jae-ha to take it easy due to their injuries.

"We have water here Yona." Shin-ah mentioned, but blinked as she saw Yona's entire face turn red just remembering her kiss with Jae-ha, she immediately hid her face under the blanket, making the Green Dragon chuckle at her reaction.

 _'Something happened between those two…'_ Hak thought to himself, noticing Yona's skittish behavior and Jae-ha's smug smile on his face looking at her. _'Well she did say after he blurted out she's dear to him that she wanted to tell him that she likes him…'_ he recalled a conversation he had with the princess just before she got kidnapped.

After Shin-ah left to get food Hak's stomach growled and he grumbled as he sat up. "I can't take this, I'll go too."

"Now Hak, Yoon said to take it easy." Jae-ha reminded him.

"Meat is my medicine." The Thunder Beast shrugged, getting a robe to wear and turning as Yona's stomach growled loudly.

Jae-ha chuckled as he bent over by the princess, smiling with amusement as she was still hiding her face. "Yona dear, do you want to go get some food? I can be your legs and carry you if your feet hurt…"

Yona tossed around a bit under the covers, unable to speak and she didn't want to show her face.

"Princess come on, your stomach is sounding like a beast under there." Hak lifted the covers and his eyes widened at the sight of the redheaded girl blushing bright red and looking at Hak with worried eyes as if pleading not to move the blanket so that Jae-ha would see her face _. '…. Dang she looks adorable like this.'_ He couldn't help but think, smiling at her as her stomach roared again and quickly handed her cloak so she could hide under that. "Come on how about I take you? Droopy Eyes might drop you with how beat up he is."

Yona slowly sat up and nodded, trying to hide her face against Hak as she got her cloak on so the Green Dragon wouldn't see her, though he caught a sight of her blushing face and was still smiling. "Don't push yourselves ok?" Jae-ha called to them as he joined Kija in watching over Gobi.

Yona sighed as she stepped out of the tent, then blinked rapidly when Hak picked her up. _'Hak! Don't do that, your wounds!'_ she struggled to speak but nothing came out.

Hak sighed as he walked along holding her. "You know you looked like you were going to explode back there with your face that red…"

Yona swore her blush got worse with him calling her out on it. _'He'd tease the hell out of me if he knew what happened!'_ she thought to herself, blushing as that water kiss with her Ryokuryuu was still fresh on her mind.

Seeing as they were a bit away from the tent, Hak just thought he might as well ask her straight out. "So have you told Droopy Eyes that you like him?"

 _'HAK! Of all the things to ask me when I can't talk?!'_ Yona wanted to scream at him, but she just ended up huffing and puffing as her voice couldn't come.

Hak stared at her in silence for a few moments until she finally shook her head. "… No? With the way he's grinning like an idiot and you're being so shy I assumed something happened… I mean, you want to tell him don't you?"

 _'Hak I can't talk right now how could I have told him?!'_ Yona tried to shout but once again nothing came out. She grumbled as she really did want to tell her Green Dragon and was cut off earlier when she tried, and once they got away from the fire she did try to tell him but her voice was gone already…

Hak seemed to somewhat figure out what she was trying to say. "So you want me to tell him for you since you can't talk?" he offered, and she immediately tried to pound him with her fists for that.

 _'NO!'_ Yona tried to scream as he held off her fury of punches.

"So what happened? He made a move on you?" Hak tried guessing once she stopped trying to beat him up and was panting for air.

Yona shook her head rapidly, though blushing even worse now. She swore she was blushing all the way down to her toes at this point. She then twirled her fingers into circles, unable to look at the Thunder Beast in the eyes. _'Well I guess you could consider it making a move but I'm still confused if he wanted to kiss me or was just delirious from the smoke…'_

"Ok… Did you make a move on him?" Hak joked this time. "That had to be a disaster because you're horrible at flirting."

Yona smacked him on the chest for that one _. 'Nobody asked you Hak!'_

"Seriously princess what happened? Did he kiss you or something?" Hak just threw out there randomly, then his eyes widened at her reaction, her face turned so red it blended with her hair and he swore steam was coming out of her ears. She smacked his shoulder a few times trying to tell him to let her go that she could walk on her own but he just held her tighter as she squirmed. "… He did? What when he rescued you?" he frowned when she shook her head again, still blushing and smacking his shoulder. "Stop doing that and squirming so much! I could drop you if you do that. I mean seriously isn't that what you wanted? You were so sure he didn't look at you that way…"

Hak was interrupted shortly after as the Fire Tribe made a fuss over him and the princess, though once Kye-sook appeared he quickly ducked into corner and tried to make his way back to the medical tent. "Damn… I wanted to eat more meat but I don't want to see that advisor right now."

 _'Hak! I can walk on my own you're going to make your wounds worse! Put me down!'_ Yona smacked at his shoulder again, panting into his ear as she struggled to speak. But then blinked as she looked up to see Jae-ha flying in the sky and then landing right in front of them. _'Jae-ha?! What are you doing you should be resting back in the tent!'_ she struggled to talk again though blushed seeing her crush once again.

"Oh hey Droopy Eyes, thought you were resting." Hak shrugged, chuckling at his timing and Yona looking like she was trying to scold the Green Dragon out but couldn't speak.

"I was but Tae-jun got this medicine from that advisor guy." Jae-ha said, holding up a little white bottle. "He said it's medicine for Yona dear's throat, Yoon checked it out and said it should be ok as he was using on other soldiers just now."

Hak turned back to see the advisor wasn't too far away from them, he shrugged and handed the princess off to the Ryokuryuu. "Take her back to the medical tent, it's best if that guy doesn't see her right now. You can get her away faster after all."

 _'HAK!'_ Yona looked at the Thunder Beast like he was crazy handing her off like that, but then froze in a massive blush as Jae-ha held her and handed her the little bottle. She realized that this was Hak's way of giving her an excuse to be alone with Jae-ha, but she still wanted to strangle her best friend for still pushing her like this, knowing how badly embarrassed she was.

"Right, let's go Yona dear." Jae-ha smiled, taking a few jumps to get them away and landing a bit away from the tent, carrying her and musing how she was still blushing like mad. "Hopefully the medicine can help your throat so you recover faster, but there was something I wanted to tell you Yona…." He smiled, looking at her as he held her near eye level. "I mean, while you could talk I heard you say something that I was wondering about when I found you in the fire…"

Yona tilted her head at that, not sure what he was talking about. Her heart still hammering away as he held her close, drinking down that medicine though it made her start coughing again.

"You dear?" Jae-ha looked alarmed as he placed her down and frowned seeing her clearly in pain as she coughed away, clutching at her throat. "I should go get Yoon…"

Yona then grabbed at his robes as he turned to jump. "Haaa… J-Jae-ha… C-can you hear me?" she breathed, looking up at him while still blushing.

"Well it looks like the medicine worked." Jae-ha smiled, looking like he wanted to hug her but hesitated seeing how skittish she was acting earlier. "Still let's head back to the tent so you can rest-"

 _"I love you Jae-ha."_

Jae-ha froze right in place, looking down at the red head with his eyes wide in shock. Just like in the fire he was questioning if he was hearing things or hallucinating.

"I wanted to… Tell you… Finally…" Yona coughed again, smiling at him. "Did you hear me? I'm so glad I finally got it out." She chuckled weakly. "I tried when you told me that I'm important to you but… I-I hesitated back there and-" she was cut off by the Ryokuryuu finally just snapping, lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

Jae-ha held her tight as his lips traced hers, kissing her lips over and over as he just let go completely, pouring all his feelings for the redhead as he held her, only stopping when he heard her coughing again and struggling to breath. He smiled as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. "…. I heard you say that when I found you… I couldn't believe it at first but… Here you're saying it now…" he chuckled, looking right into her eyes with admiration burning in them.

 _"I did?"_ Yona blushed madly, not realizing she had said it in her unconscious state. His sudden kiss back there completely making sense after she gave him that water with her mouth. "I-I… I hesitated before because I was worried that you might not-"

Jae-ha smiled and hushed her with another kiss, a longer one this time as he stroked her hair with one hand, parting lips as she coughed once again. "You asked me once what I think of you, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bother you or make things awkward but… The truth is…. I love you, Yona dear." He whispered against her lips.

Yona felt her eyes well up with tears, bursting with happiness hearing that her feelings were mutual, it was such a shock she didn't even know hot to process it and she felt her heart had stopped. Did Hak know and that was why he was pushing her to confess? She found herself crying now as she hugged him tightly. " _You do…?_ I…. I never expected and thought that…" she struggled to find her words as she coughed again. "I thought for sure I was too young for you and…" she couldn't help but think back to Awa when he teased her that she needed to fill out a bit more.

Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. "I would think earlier would have banished that kind of thought from your mind." He teased, kissing at her jaw now.

Yona swore she couldn't blush any deeper. "… I was just trying to give you water after all… I-I didn't mean to…"

"But you sure didn't fight me that hard and even kissed me back, though not at first." Jae-ha teased further, planting butterfly kisses on her neck. "Part of me just couldn't hold back after hearing you professing your love in your sleep."

"W-well I didn't know that!" Yona protested, coughing once more. "Also I don't have experience kissing like you do…." She grumbled.

Jae-ha grinned as he hovered his lips over hers. "Would you like some lessons, Yona darling?" he hummed, doing a spin on his usual nickname for her.

Yona felt her cheeks burn at the offer. "… M-maybe…" she groaned as she started coughing again.

"Perhaps when you're fully healed." Jae-ha smiled, kissing her forehead, lifting her up into his arms again. "For now let's get you back to the tent to rest as we can just talk for now." He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I can't wait to see everyone else's reaction I have to admit, though I'd had an feeling Hak already knew with the way he tried to hint to me to go ahead and hit on you."

"He what?!" Yona nearly shouted but her voice couldn't go that high. "… I told him not to tell you until I decided!" she grumbled.

"Well he didn't tell me, just basically tried to call me out on my feelings, something I had been doing to him for a while I have to admit." Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. "I didn't realize he meant that you felt the same way, probably just trying to help you, Yona dear. Just how long have you been hiding your little crush on me?"

Yona felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away _. "… Since the Nadai…"_ she mumbled.

"Oh really now? I should have figured that out with the way you were so upset with it hurting me…" Jae-ha smirked at that. "I guess because I was dealing with my own denial at the time, it's why your question threw me off asking what I thought of you. I was just trying to be mindful of Hak's feelings after the loud confession he did recently…"

"That's actually when Hak found out, when I tried to apologize for not feeling the same he called me out on liking you." Yona admitted, still blushing madly.

Jae-ha smirked at that, remembering how Hak mentioned her heart seemed stable now, perhaps this was what he was talking about then. "Well then, I guess this means we're starting a courtship Princess Yona?" he teased, using her formal title for a change.

Yona blushed once again hearing him say that. "… I-I guess… I mean… If that's ok with you… I…" she stammered, eyes darting all over as she started coughing again. "You just never seemed like the type to tie down to one girl…"

"Ahh so that was the other thing bugging you." Jae-ha smiled warmly. "See that's what happened that time and why I never went back to the Red Light, it felt lonely and you were on my mind the whole time. You've become the princess of my heart and completely ensnared me Yona love, brought out the chain and wrapped it around my heart and I'm ready to give this a try and see if it works." He kissed her cheek that felt warm against his lips from her constant blushing. "All I know is that I want to be by your side Yona dear, always."

Yona smiled wide at that, finally getting the courage to kiss him this time. "… And that's all I want."


	39. First Word

Zenoobsessed asked:

Rz I'm in some need for some fluff. Can you write a small piece about Yona and Jeaha giving infant Lina a bath?

Can do! Hope you enjoy this little one here with 4 month old Lina!

* * *

"Ok little miss adventurer, this is what happens when you play in the mud that much." Yona chuckled as she had walked over to the nearby pond not far from their camp, holding her four-month-old baby girl in her arms.

" _Ahhhhh!_ " Lina waved her arms around, giggling as her face was covered in mud along with her little dress as she had decided to play around and couldn't sit still at dinner. She squirmed as the princess worked her out of the baby dress.

Yona sighed and removed her own clothes, stepping into the pond with her daughter and started cleaning off the mud in child's red and green hair. "How did you get into such a mess? I take my eyes off you for a second and you're crawling right into the mud."

"Well Ryokuryuu are known to not be able to sit still." Jae-ha chuckled as he landed from the tree, having chose to do a quick lookout so it would be safe for Yona to give their daughter a bath. "Mind if you I join you ladies?"

"Only if you behave, husband." Yona blushed, pointing the soap bar at him as he disrobed. "Or else I'll tickle your leg until you scream."

"Mmm tempting." Jae-ha hummed as he joined her in the water. "How about I hold our precious little treasure while you wash her up?" he offered, taking the little bundle into his arms. "Oh you're so cute even when you're covered in mud, Lina-chan." He tickled the baby a bit, making her squeal.

Yona grumbled something as she washed at Lina's hair. "Lina honey, ignore your perverted papa he's very, very dirty and mommy needs to clean him…"

 _"Gaaaahhh!"_ Lina giggled, poking her chubby hand at Jae-ha's face.

"Well daddy will gladly agree to being washed next." Jae-ha flashed a grin.

Yona splashed some water at his face. "Not in front of the baby, husband."

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "Mommy sure does love to get daddy wet, right treasure?" he rocked the child in his arms as he mused over his wife cleaning her up. "I'm sure she loves all the attention on her from you, love."

"Oh please, she's completely obsessed with you." Yona smiled, noticing how Lina kept patting her hand against her father's face.

"Eh maybe it's just the dragon connection she feels a bond with me, though being a Dragon Warrior she's probably most drawn to you, love." Jae-ha winked, nuzzling their baby's nose. "Right treasure? You're always eager for mama."

" _Baaahhhh_ …" Lina gurgled, smacking her tiny hand at his nose.

Yona laughed and shook her head. "Alright you, now you're all cleaned up try not to get so messy." She took the baby from her husband, giggling as the baby outstretched her hands towards Jae-ha. "See how much she wants papa?"

Jae-ha felt his cheeks heat up at this, smiling as he pet the child on the head. "She's just too cute for words, and so not good for my heart." He reached and tickled at her dragon foot, watching he giggle loudly. "Just wait until you can reach the sky sweetheart, daddy's going to teach you all the beautiful things about being a Ryokuryuu."

Yona smiled warmly at that, Jae-ha was so affectionate with his daughter even knowing his life was shorten the day she was born. She was about to mention they should head back when a tiny voice interrupted them.

 _"Paaaaaa…. Papaaaa!"_

Jae-ha froze, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked at the young Ryokuryuu who giggled in Yona's arms, amethyst eyes meeting eyes as she squealed.

"Lina… Did you just say…?" Yona smiled wide, looking up at her husband who had the same question on his mind.

" _Paaaapaa_!" Lina said again, clapping her hands together and then reaching them out towards her father.

Jae-ha smiled wider than he ever thought possible, grabbing Lina into his arms and twirling around while showering her face in kisses. "Papa's here treasure! Oh by the dragon gods you are just adorable!"

"You're her first word!" Yona cheered, smiling at her husband and daughter. "See? I told you that she's obsessed with her daddy she loves you so much."

Jae-ha smiled, hugging their daughter close and just bathing in the happiness of his family, blinking away the tears that crept up from just exploding with joy. "Daddy loves you too, precious treasure." He kissed the baby on the head again, smiling wide. "You and your mother are the most precious things in my life now, and I love you with all my heart."

Yona smiled at that, hugging Jae-ha and pulling his head down for a kiss. "And we love you too, always."


	40. Protective Duty

**Anonymous** asked:  
The scene where hak and yona fall off a cliff. I'm intrested to see how you would interpret that. (Ps, love your Au, i ship Jeaha with Tetora myself but i love your fics very much all the same, they make me feel many emotions, all of them good!)

Awww thank you so much! Sorry this took me so long I had a writer's block on it for a bit, hope you enjoy this drabble! ^^

* * *

"Damn…. We're cornered at this cliff, stay close princess." Hak growled as he was trying to hold off the soldiers as the Happy Hungry Bunch were trapped in the mountains near the boarder of Kai, they received an ambush and trying their best to fight off these soldiers that were trying to sneak their way into Kouka.

"I'll protect mommy!" seven-year-old Lina proclaimed, hopping in front of her mother as she was passing off her baby girl Gigan to Yoon.

"Hold her." Yona said, getting out her bow and shooting down one of the archers at the higher point of the cliff.

Valerie hissed as she was trying to keep her children Fuu and Ura close as they had taken cover behind a boulder with Yoon and Yona. Zeno was holding up a shield to block the archer's arrows that rained down.

Jae-ha was busy jumping around, trying to take out as many as he could as Kija and Shin-ah moved to the center, shortly joined by Hak trying to get the numbers down from this army as fast as possible.

"Mommy look out!" Lina leapt out and kicked one man in the head that tried to sneak up on Yona while she was busy shooting her arrows. But the little girl didn't stop there, she tried to trip two more by landing by their legs and swiping her dragon foot to knock them down.

"Lina get back here!" Yona shouted, rushing to grab her little girl and hissing as one arrow hit her in the shoulder, since they were out in the line of fire.

" _Missy! Little Ryokuryuu move!_ " Zeno tried to rush over to them.

" **Yona!** " Yoon gasped.

" _Mommy_!" Lina gasped as Yona pushed her towards Zeno to try and get her away before the next soldier tried to attack her, but nothing happened as Jae-ha landed right on the man's head, but before he could say anything that sea of arrows caught up with him, three landing into his back.

" ** _JAE-HA! NO!_** " Yona shouted, horrified at seeing her husband hurt.

"I'm fine, just fine." Jae-ha said, groaning as he shut one eye in pain. He turned to kick away two more soldiers but was breathing heavily as his wounds caught up to him.

"No you're not!" Yona shouted, drawing her short sword to block the next soldier coming. "Hak! Kija!" she called out for the others, but then gasped when three more soldiers rushed them, Jae-ha pushing her away and he was pushed to the ledge, nearly falling off as he grabbed at the ledge struggling to hold on.

"Gey away from my daddy!" Lina jump kicked two of the men in the head, knocking them over as Yona shot an arrow at the last one, then rushed to grab Jae-ha's arm. "Hold on Jae-ha! Don't you dare let go!"

"Yona dear don't I'm too heavy!" Jae-ha shouted, struggling to hold on.

"Shit! Droopy Eyes! Princess! Hold on!" Hak swung his glaive as he tried to hurry over, Kija attempting to make a path with his dragon arm.

"I'm not letting you leave me, we're partners remember?" Yona shouted, tugging on Jae-ha's arm with both hands but the ground gave away below her, causing both of them to fall.

" ** _MOMMY! DADDY!_** " Lina shouted, trying to jump towards them but Zeno caught her first.

"Don't little Ryokuryuu you'll fall too!" Zeno shouted, horrified he got there too late.

" ** _YONA! JAE-HA!_** " Yoon and Valerie cried.

" ** _PRINCESS!_** " Hak and Kija shouted.

" ** _AAAHHHH!_** " Yona screamed as they started falling towards the ground below.

Jae-ha acted fast, pulling Yona into his arms and kicking his dragon leg against the mountain cliff, changing the direction of their fall as they smashed into a few trees, slowly breaking their decent as they crashed into the waters below, he had guided them towards the river.

Yona gasped as she pulled her head from the water first, tugging on her husband's cloak to help pull them towards the shore, seeing he had passed out from his wound and he took the brunt of the fall having held her so close while smashing into those trees. The arrows he had been hit with had come out during the fall, so he was bleeding badly as was Yona herself from her shoulder that had gotten shot with an arrow earlier. But Yona focused on Jae-ha first, pulling him completely out of the water and laying him on the grass as she removed her cloak and tried to press it against his arrow wounds, putting pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"Jae-ha… You idiot you got hurt so badly trying to protect me…" Yona choked, crying terribly at seeing him in this condition.

Jae-ha stirred a bit, slowly opening his eyes as he coughed a little. "Unnnn it's a husband's duty to protect his wife, isn't it?" he chuckled weakly. "… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! You're the one bleeding all over!" Yona whimpered, crying as she buried her head into his chest. "Must you be so reckless sometimes? What if you had-"

"Well I couldn't just stand there and let you and Lina dear be hurt." Jae-ha smiled, petting her head and frowning as he saw her own wounds. "And even then I couldn't prevent all of them…"

"I'll live, I've had worse wounds." Yona pressed, kissing him as she pulled her head up. "You're staying put here until the others find us, at least Kija and Lina will sense you so they'll know we're ok."

"Yona dear I could easily jump to get us back to them…" Jae-ha groaned, trying to sit up despite his wounds but Yona pushed him back down.

"Husband, do not push yourself or I will hold you down." Yona glared at him.

"… Mmm I might just enjoy that…" Jae-ha grinned wide, winking at his wife.

"Leave it to you to turn a near death situation into a chance to flirt." Yona rolled her eyes, but smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss his lips briefly. "Thank you for saving me, husband."

 _"Always a pleasure, princess of my heart."_


	41. Royal Stress

**zenoobsessed** asked:  
"I can tell you're upset. Do you need anything right now?" Can this be with an angry pregnant Yona?

Sure thing Mal! Hope you enjoy this bit with Yona in the palace ~

* * *

"Yona it's ok, I'm sure the elders didn't mean it that way-" Yoon was trying his best to calm down the queen as she stormed out of the council ticked off beyond reason.

"We are _NOT_ parading my daughter around as a status symbol and that is that!" Yona hissed, clutching at her seven-month pregnant belly as her feet ached and she just really wanted to punch something right now. "The Dragon Warriors are not tools to be used as a power struggle, let alone my little girl… She's only six!"

"Hey I'm your side!" Yoon held up his hands in defense. "And Hak voted it down along with Tae-woo. I think Earth Tribe General is just a bit interested in Lina after how well he saw her fighting abilities when he watched her practice in the courtyard."

"Lina did enough fighting while we were on the road and I hate that fact!" Yona snarled, fire in her eyes as she went into her study and plopped into the chair, throwing several things off her desk in frustration. "It doesn't help the fact the lords don't take me seriously as the queen! They all think just because I'm Il's daughter I'll revert back to his old ways and some are still loyal to Soo-won…"

"Well, it wasn't exactly an easy changeover…" Yoon sighed, a bit scared when some of the books nearly collided with him when she tossed them out of anger. "Not to mention the fact they were pissed your husband is a commoner until the whole dragon thing was brought up. Let him talk to them, Jae-ha is a smooth talker and maybe can make them see reason that dragging a child around the country to show off as a power symbol is a bad idea. I mean I know the legends of the dragons extend outside of Kouka but still…"

"I don't wish to rule just because I under having the dragons at my side forever." Yona growled, holding her stomach and wincing in pain. "I want the respect of the people and do my best for them. I want to gain their trust and unite all countries, not just by force. So far Xing is the only one I've been successful with in that way…."

"Yona really, all this stress is not good for your condition." Yoon said, checking her temperature and handing her a small bottle. "Drink this, it'll help with your nausea. This kid isn't going to have dragon protection so you need to take it easier."

"I know Yoon, I know…" Yona grumbled, then blinked as Jae-ha walked into the study, sighing to himself. _"… Well?"_ She asked when he entered _._

"You really know how to make your feelings known, Yona dear." Jae-ha tried to joke but failed seeing her angry face. "Don't worry dearest, we are not letting Lina dear compete in the tournament nor parading her around Sei like General Joon-gi suggested. Besides I heard he's stepping down to let Lily dear's husband take over."

Yoon sweatdropped. "That's going to be awkward with Tae-jun and Kyo-ga in the tribe meetings. But that means one more vote in Yona's favor."

"At this rate they'll say Yona dear has a monopoly on the council." Jae-ha chuckled, stepping over to Yona's chair and rubbing her shoulders from behind. "I can tell you're upset, do you need anything right now?"

Yona relaxed a bit under her husband's touch, leaning into the chair. "…. I'm fine, it's just been a long day. Where's Lina?"

"Still in the courtyard practicing with Ura, Kija and Shin-ah are watching over them." Yoon said, backing up towards the door. "I'll umm… Give you two some privacy." He knew how the Green Dragon could calm the queen down and Yoon did not want to be there when things would get awkward. "Jae-ha don't break any furniture… _Again_." He said as he closed the door and told the guard not to let anyone in to disturb the king and queen.

Jae-ha snickered at that. "Well I can't help it when we really get into it."

" ** _Husband_**." Yona huffed, puffing out her red cheeks. " _Behave_."

"Love, really, it will be alright." Jae-ha whispered into her ear from behind, kissing at her temple. "No one is going to hurt Lina dear and you've already won the respect of so many people. The few left will turn their heads given the time. They'd just trying to think of the quick and easy way with how people react with awe to the dragons."

"And we both know how out of control people can get with that." Yona sighed, recalling that time in the Fire Tribe. "… I don't want Lina subjected to that. As much as she enjoys being a princess now I don't want to have to lock her up like I was to avoid people gawking at her or trying to hurt her…"

"Well she's always been our little treasure, now she's special to everyone." Jae-ha laughed, kissing her cheek. "And you'll always be the princess of my heart, the queen of my love."

Yona smiled at that, her cheeks reddening more. "… And you'll always be the half that makes me whole, the partner in my life." She giggled. "And you thought you wouldn't be fit to be king, look at you. You've been nothing but a diplomat the whole time and able to get across my thoughts and feelings easier when people won't see to reason."

"I still would have been fine with taking a backseat to your rule, darling." Jae-ha hummed, kissing down from her cheek to her neck and shoulder, his hand descended from her shoulder to give her large belly a rub, smiling as he felt a kick from the babe. "Just someone has to help as the little one inside you is making you a tad emotional at times."

"Well excuse me for being pregnant." Yona huffed, arching her neck to give him better access.

"Of course darling, normally you'd be able to hold in your anger better." Jae-ha chuckled, lifting her from the seat into his arms, kissing her deeply on the lips. "Mmmm shall we see if this desk can hold out better than the last one?" he asked with a perverted glint in his eyes.

Yona blushed at that, her anger fading away due to her husband's teasing. "… Just a quick one, I want to go see Lina."

"Of course Yona dear." Jae-ha smiled, kissing her once more.


	42. Kicking Lessons Part 2

**Anonymous** asked:  
"You broke my nose!"

I kept tossing around ideas with this one, but then came up with an idea for one of Yona's kicking lessons, hope you enjoy this drabble~

* * *

"Higher Yona dear, you'll never hit me at that rate." Jae-ha chuckled as his wife just barely missed him with her kick. He quickly dodged another as she spun around to try and catch him off guard. "Ohhh you got close that time." He praised.

"You cheat using that leg of yours!" Yona huffed, puffing up her cheeks.

"And if you can catch someone as fast as me you'll be able to hit any target." Jae-ha winked, moving in close to peak a kiss on her lips before dodging her next kick. "You insisted on lessons love so I'm merely just complying, you know I'm not really one for sparing."

"More like he uses it as an excuse to flirt." Hak commented, eating one of Yoon's rice balls while watching the couple. "Hey newly weds we can change partners if needed."

"I'm fine Hak I'll get him!" Yona said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Shouldn't the princess be resting?" Kija asked with concern. "She is pregnant after all."

Yoon shrugged. "A little exercise will do her some good, as long as she doesn't overdo it. She's only about four months along and the healer in Xing said as long as she doesn't do anything crazy her sparing would be safe."

"The miss and Ryokuryuu are so cute having their first fight as a married couple." Zeno laughed.

"… I thought Jae-ha was teaching Yona not fighting her?" Shin-ah tilted his head.

" _Pukkuuyyyuu_!" Ao purred, watching the princess attempt kicking her dragon again.

"They're not really fighting Shin-ah, Jae-ha's just trying to help Yona prefect her kicks." Yoon explained. "Zeno's just trying to be funny." He rolled his eyes.

Jae-ha smirked as he leapt up into the air, making Yona struggle as she searched around for him. "Oh come on! That's not fair Jae-ha!" she knew he was hiding in the trees somewhere.

"Princess you're wide open-" Hak warned, but Jae-ha came out of the tree and snatched up Yona into his arms from behind.

" ** _Gotcha_**!" Jae-ha teased, kissing her temple. "Looks like I win this round, Yona dearest." He hummed, finding her lips and kissing her tenderly. "So how about we move onto some more interesting exercises?" he purred, rubbing her stomach. "That is if the little one will let you relax."

Yona fumed at that, blushing though when he kissed her, she swore it was impossible to stay angry or frustrated at her husband with how charming he was _. "You still cheated."_ She grumbled.

"I'm just using my skills at my disposal, my love." Jae-ha hummed, letting her go.

 _"H-Hu-husband…"_ Yona bit her lip, still struggling with calling him that. She turned to look at him pitifully with her violet eyes. "I…."

Jae-ha smiled, leaning in closer. "Yes my darling?" he couldn't help thinking how cute she was when she was flustered like this, so stubborn to be stronger that she insisted on training even when she was already so skilled. It made his heart flutter how his wife had grown over their course of time together.

"…. Now you're the one open." Yona mumbled, and gave a quick spinning kick that he didn't get a chance to dodge and her foot collided right into his face. " ** _AH! JAE-HA!_** " she gasped when he fell back, blood trickling down his nostrils.

"Nice one princess." Hak cheered, clapping his hands.

"Ahhh I don't think she meant to do that." Kija said.

"Well if Jae-ha wasn't so busy flustering his wife he would have blocked it properly." Yoon commented.

 _"Ooowwww…."_ Jae-ha held a hand over his nose, trying to stop the nosebleed. "You broke my nose!" he laughed despite the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yona whimpered, pulling out a cloth she had in her dress to wipe up the blood. "I didn't mean to! I was aiming for your chest and I went too high that time! I'm so sor-" she was cut off when Jae-ha yanked her down by her hand for a deep kiss, his tongue tracing her lip as he purred hungrily against her lips.

"You were so sexy there Yona love, and you got me." Jae-ha purred, his hand caressing hers as he held it, his free hand tracing her spine as he kissed her. "Ooohhh darling you're just amazing, using your charm to lower my defenses so I'd be open, so clever…"

"J-Jae-ha you're still bleeding!" Yona whimpered, trying to pull out of the kiss to clean up the blood some more, blushing madly at his reaction.

"Mmmm I guess so, but it's such a lovely pain…" Jae-ha hummed, kissing at her neck now.

"If you two get blood on your clothes YOU guys are washing it out." Yoon warned, looking irritated.

"Only a pervert would get a turn on from a bloody nose." Hak rolled his eyes. "… Now that I think about it he did that with me one time too…" he shivered from the memory.

Yona blushed worse as Jae-ha was kissing anywhere on her face he could, not staying still so she could clean up the rest of the blood. "J-Jae-ha please! E-everyone is watching a-and…."

" _Mmmm so?_ We're married now love let them watch." Jae-ha hummed against her throat, still kissing her. He toyed with the wedding ring on her finger of the hand he held, his free hand caressing her favorite spots on her sides and back to make her moan. "I have to reward you for a lesson well done after all…."

Yona shoved her hands onto his face, pushing him a bit away. " _H-h-h-husband_ …. Please. **_Stop_**. W-we'll continue l-later…. In the tent." She whispered, blushing like a fireball now.

Jae-ha sighed, reluctantly releasing her. "Alright, alright." He then grinned. "It's a date then."


	43. Jin-ae's Loss

Anonymous asked:  
13\. I lost our baby

Alright anon you want angst, here it comes *cracks fingers* But I'm going to do something different now using zenoobsessed 's OCs Zoe & Alex, based on her recent fanfic over on her i-create-as-i-write blog newest fanfic Different Times Different Faces, the OC Queen Jin-ae we created together and this takes place back in Hiryuu's time. This would be at least around 4 months before Lina's visit:

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if only I had gotten to you sooner…" Zoe had been sobbing for the past hour in the infirmary where she and Queen Jin-ae were taken after the attack on the castle. Abi was asleep in the bed across from them due to his wounds.

"Zoe you just blew up trying to heal Abi, you did all you could." Jin-ae sighed, looking at the mage's stomach where there was a scar with bright green and red. "Are you sure you're ok after that?" she had been crying a great deal herself after what Zoe's nurse assistant told her. "Apparently the dragon's blood doesn't like magic it seems…" she shivered.

"I'll be fine Jin-ae seriously!" Zoe was still crying as she buried her face into her friend's shoulder. "What am I going to say to Hiryuu? I failed to protect someone so important to me and…"

"Precious, the king is here." Alex, the captain of the queen's guard shook her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "There, there. You did all you could. Even I couldn't fight them all off with Abi's help."

 _"Hiryuu dear…"_ Jin-ae sighed and looked to the side, clutching at her stomach that had just been healed recently but her clothes were soaked with her blood.

"Jin-ae, I'm so relieved you're safe." Hiryuu hugged his wife right away, holding her small frame tightly. "… When Guen sensed Abi in danger my first thought was that you…"

"I'm alright thanks to Zoe, she got to me in time to heal me before I bled out." Jin-ae sighed, shaking her head.

"The only thing I did right." Zoe sobbed, hiding her face in Alex's chest.

"Old man, my sis would be dead right now if not for Zoe." Shu-ten commented, standing right behind him. "I arrived just as she was nearly blown out of the castle from trying to heal Seiryuu over there." He had rushed back of course in fear for the queen, and got there thanks to his dragon leg. "That's why I took them all here to rest. With all that blood on the floor I knew it had to be bad…" he balled his fist. "Those bastards are going to pay for what they did."

Guen nodded. "My queen are you alright?"

"Not exactly…" Jin-ae frowned, whimpering as she turned to her husband. _"… I lost our baby…"_

Hiryuu's eyes widened and he saw Zoe's expression as she bawled out crying again, Alex was trying to soothe her by petting her hair. "Precious it's not your fault…" he mumbled.

"Yes it is! If only I had stayed by her side I would have been there!" Zoe sobbed. "Now they're lost their child due to this!"

"Zoe… Don't please. I know Jin-ae doesn't blame you right my love?" Hiryuu sighed, hugging his wife right away and rubbing her back. "The people to blame are those that stormed the castle, not the ones that tried to protect it. And she begged you to come with me for protection which you did."

Guen stiffened at that. "I should have stayed instead of Seiryuu, maybe I could have…"

Shu-ten frowned as he pet Jin-ae on the head. "… I'm sorry sis… God dammit if only I got back to you faster…"

"Hiryuu…. I'm sorry I've lost your heir." Jin-ae sobbed into the king's robes. "Our precious child together is gone and it's because I couldn't protect…"

 _"Jin-ae…."_ Hiryuu sighed, leaning his head down to kiss his wife and brushed her tears away with his fingers. "While I am upset about losing something special we created together, I'm still glad you're here and safe with me. I'm thankful to Zoe for keeping you alive as you're the wind in my back and the sword at my side."

" _Charmer_." Jin-ae smiled finally, shaking her head. "Usually that's my department to flirt you dorky dragon."

Hiryuu smiled warmly as he held her close. "Remember what I told you before Jin-ae when you agreed to become my partner, that together my love, we shall build a peaceful world. We are two halves of a greater whole."

Jin-ae's cheeks redden as her heart quicken in pace from her husband's words. She pulled his head down to give him a passionate kiss, making several of the people in the room turn heads especially the other injured soldiers.

"It'll be alright precious, I'm sure you healed Jin-ae enough they can try again to have a child." Alex said, petting Zoe on the head. "I know we're all upset over the loss of the unborn child, but you still saved her and that's what counts. I just wish you didn't get hurt so bad trying to help heal the Seiryuu."

"… I'm still not sure what happened." Zoe choked, trying to get her crying under control. "… I need to research it later… Something for sure reacted with that dragon's blood." She sighed as she looked at Jin-ae in pity still for her loss.

"Hey sis, people are staring you know." Shu-ten coughed after a moment as the royal couple kept kissing and whispering words of love to each other.

Jin-ae pulled away from kissing her crimson haired husband to merely shrug. "Let them, I'm such an unbeautiful mess right now I need to make up for it with my lovely husband."

"Jin-ae I'm fairly certain that's not a normal human custom." Hiryuu twisted his mouth, noting how many people were avoiding eye contact and his wife was good at tricking him into thinking it was normal to make out so publicly as she lacked much sense of shame. "And you should rest, along with Zoe. I'll come back to check on you after I see to the damage done to the castle."

"Alright but you owe me later, my lord." Jin-ae said in a slightly teasing voice. "Hey Shu-ten make yourself useful and get us something to eat for big sis!"

 _"Yeah, yeah…."_ Shu-ten sighed, heading out to go for the royal kitchen. "I'm not your damn delivery servant you know!" he smiled when turned away though, glad to see his sister alright.

"Oh just make yourself useful already!" Jin-ae said in a teasing tone, sticking her tongue out at him as he left. She then frowned and stood from the bed to hug Zoe once Alex released her. "Zoe, really. Thank you for saving me and protecting Hiryuu. You know he's everything to me. You can't be everywhere and protect everyone you know."

"…" Zoe frowned, it still didn't sit well with her she couldn't find something, some sort of spell to save her friend's child. "You need to be more careful, Jin-ae. Or else I'm sticking by your side like glue from now on."

"Well that would be rather kinky in the bedroom." Jin-ae said with a grin, winking at her. "I'm all for it if Hiryuu dear is."

Alex held up a hand. "I'm ok with that as long as I can watch."

"… Is that a normal thing for humans to share their companions?" Hiryuu asked, blinking in confusion.

" ** _My queen!_** " Guen looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Do not put such blasphemous ideas into our king's head! What would people say if they found out…."

"Oh please, so many have a bad opinion already about Hiryuu." Jin-ae rolled her eyes. "Maybe they'd stop whispering nasty things about Zoe being a mage knowing she's one of Hiryuu mistresses."

Zeno sighed and rubbed his head as he walked in. "What's got Hakuryuu all upset?" he blinked at the scene before him. "Queen Jin-ae, I'm glad to hear you're safe. How's Seiryuu?"

"Still asleep don't wake him." Zoe sighed. "… I bet he's going to blame himself as much as I do…"

"About what? Shu-ten seemed upset when I passed him but he wouldn't tell me what happened." Zeno frowned.

"Zeno can you do me a favor? Watch over my wife and the others as Guen and I see to the rest of the castle." Hiryuu said, patting Zeno's shoulder as he hugged Jin-ae once more. "Be safe love."

"You too." She whispered as he left, frowning as she turned to the Ouryuu. " _The princess is gone…"_ she clutched at her stomach. "When those ugly bastards attacked Abi took out the first wave but his powers you know how he passes out. He was fighting it so hard when the second wave came and got stabbed. I grabbed his sword and tried to defend myself but there were too many."

 _"Oh no…"_ Zeno's face looked horrified, bowing before her. "I'm so sorry, if only we had been more careful at the east side when they got in…. We thought the main storm up front was the brunt of their army and then they flanked the castle."

"Jin-ae, I'm sor-" Zoe whimpered.

"Zoe if you apologize one more time, I'm going to tickle that _special place_ of yours until you scream." Jin-ae threatened, referring to her curse mark.

Zoe stiffened at that, quickly shutting up as her hand snapped to her back as if to block the queen's attempt immediately, her cheeks flushed as she knew Jin-ae would do it too.

"Is that true my queen?" Abi's voice could be heard from the bed, his eyes were open as he lay still, tears in them as his voice cracked. "… I failed my duty to you completely…"

 _"Abi don't…"_ Jin-ae came over to the Seiryuu's side, seeing he was still stiff due to the backlash of his powers. "You did all you could to protect me, don't blame yourself." She brushed a bit of hair from his face. "I'm just thankful Hiryuu wasn't hurt in any of this."

"That's because Zoe here had a shield on him the whole time." Zeno explained. "Seriously nobody could get within sight of the king she was so determined to protect him…. Guen said she was starting to make us look bad."

"Sounds like you were overdoing it there in battle, precious." Alex chuckled.

Zoe just blushed, looking away. "… What? I was just making sure he came back all nice and beautiful for Jin-ae."

"And I thank you for that." Jin-ae strolled back over, kissing Zoe's cheek. "You're the best mage ever and my most precious friend. Don't ever forget that."


	44. Water

Request from farrah87:

During Sei arc after Jaeha and Zeno found Yona in the forest being attacked by those sei soldiers. Jaeha carried Yona to go after Lily, right? But Yona is actually extremely exhausted, and suffered extreme dehydration. Jaeha took an initiative to give her water, but Jaeha can't hold back his feeling anymore while see her in such a weakened state. Jaeha confess his love while giving her water.

* * *

Jae-ha was on his way back to the Sei fort with Yona on his back, jumping as fast as he could but then he noticed Yona getting slightly slump against him, her grip weakening so he quickly landed and caught her before she fell off his back. " ** _Yona dear?!_** " he shouted, holding her fragile frame as she mumbled something about hurrying to Lily. "… Gah I knew we should have stopped for some water, she must be suffering dehydration." He immediately looked around for a water source, slipping his arm under her legs to carry her as he took another jump to find a river nearby.

Jae-ha placed her down and cupped some water into his hand, using his arm to prop the princess against his chest as he brought the liquid to her lips. "Here Yona dear, drink something." He said, but she stirred and her eyes were closed, the water just dripping down her lips as she didn't drink it. " **Damn it.** " He swore, hugging her tight. "She probably avoiding drinking anything due to them serving Nadai… Her reflexes are still kicking in to not drink but if I don't do something she could…" his heart stopped thinking the worst, that here he found her alive only to still lose her. "Yona dear… _Please_." He dipped his hand back into the river to try again, but she still didn't drink as the water just covered her face. He brushed his hand over her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. " _Yona_ … Don't leave my side please, I can't… You're too important to me to lose you now that I…"

Jae-ha couldn't take it, seeing her so defenseless and weakened his panicked mind knew he had to do something, so he took another batch of water and pressed it another his own lips, keeping it in his mouth as he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open with his tongue as he helped the water pass to her. Closing his eyes as he was lost in the sweet taste of her lips, part of him didn't want to part with her.

Yona twitched for a moment, then slowly opened her eyes, her blush covering her whole face as she saw her rescuer kissing her while giving her water and it made her heart hammer in her chest. She closed her eyes just before Jae-ha opened his, frowning thinking she still wasn't conscious when he pulled back, caressing her cheek.

"Forgive this pervert for stealing a kiss Yona dear but it was an emergency." Jae-ha whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "… But a man cannot stand by while the girl he loves is suffering so much. You're really amazing you know, surviving all that and staying so strong, I swear that strength despite your appearance is what captivated me so much. Be it this dragon's blood or my own feelings it doesn't matter, I'll stay by your side until you don't need me anymore and be your legs whenever you ask it of me. Just don't… Don't give up yet Yona dear, even though I know I'm more like a big loving brother to you that's fine… As long as you're safe and happy I can't ask for anything more."

 _"J-Jae-ha…"_ Yona mumbled as she opened her eyes, blushing deeply as she heard every word, her eyes wide with surprise hearing her Green Dragon felt that way about her. She had more recently figured out she was in love with Jae-ha but had convinced herself he didn't see her as a woman at all.

"Yona dear." Jae-ha sighed with relief, thinking she just woke up. "Good you're alright. You nearly passed out there, here have some water." He scooped up some more water with his hand, bringing it to her lips.

 _'I think I forgot how to drink.'_ Yona thought to herself, still blushing like mad. She hesitated, looking at the Ryokuryuu lost in his eyes for a few moments before finally taking a drink of the water, coughing shortly after as she didn't realize just how parched she really was. "T-thank you, Jae-ha… Really…"

"My pleasure, always willing to help a lady in need." Jae-ha smiled, going back to his normal demeanor thinking she didn't hear him. "Anyway let's continue then if you're ok." He tried to stand up, but she grabbed at his robe to stop him.

 _"…. I…. I feel the same way."_ Yona said timidly, still blushing as she avoided eye contact.

Jae-ha blinked. "Yona dear, what are you-" he was cut off when she yanked on his robes to pull him down for a kiss, and the dam burst on his self-restraint. His arms wrapped around the princess tightly as he kissed her back, holding her close as she reached up a hand to brush his cheek and tangle into his emerald hair as they kissed.

Once they parted lips, Yona was blushing terribly, immediately looking away. "I-I ummm yeah w-we should hurry t-to save Lily you know." She quickly stood up as she stammered away, her heart going a mile a minute.

Jae-ha just smiled at that, musing how cute she looked despite just yanking him down for a kiss like that, but he could tease her about that later once everyone was safe. He stood up, leaning forward to kiss her cheek from behind as he whispered into her ear before lifting her back into his arms to return to jumping. _"… I love you, Yona dear."_


	45. Take a Rest

Request from farrah87:  
Happened in Xing arc. Instead of Jaeha being captured, it was Hak who got captured along with the other dragons. So Jaeha accompany Yona to go to negotiate with Soowon. Along the way Yona got hyperventilation, so Jaeha tried to soothe her and calm her down. When they rest for a night in the tent, Jaeha blurt out his feeling to her though Jaeha also told her that he didn't expect any answer from her. He is just wanted to confess and to let her know his feeling. Yona as adorable as she is, just got embarassed, can't say anything but she snuggle up closer to Jaeha's chest and say "Thank You Jaeha..." And Jaeha kiss her forehead "Rest well Yona dear". 

* * *

_"Droopy Eyes stay with the princess, if anything goes wrong use that leg of yours to get her as far away from here as possible."_

 _"The dragons have taken serious injuries!"_

 _"I will meet with Soo-won and negotiate with him and see if war can be avoided."_

 _"In the meantime, your companions are hostages and will be killed if Soo-won attacks."_

 _"I have some business partners in Ryuusui, Jae-ha meet us there after you and the princess head to Sensui."_

The events of earlier were still flashing through Jae-ha's mind as he leapt into the sky, Yona clutching to his back the whole way. Hak and the other dragons merely went into town for supplies and secure their way out when they were attacked and captured. Jae-ha knew that Hak must have warned the others that their actions could have sparked war and that was why he and Kija didn't fight back and were severely injured. Once Yona tried to negotiate with Princess Kouren it was decided she'd try to meet with Soo-won to avoid this war, Vold and Algira were to accompany them but Jae-ha knew he could get Yona to where she need to go faster by himself, so he allowed them to go ahead with their lead while he was taking Yona to go see Lily, her one idea as to how to get in contact with Soo-won. The whole way Yona was breathing heavily as she was trying to stay strong but it was clear she was having a panic attack, worried everyone would die if they didn't rush.

"… Yona dear, we can stop for a bit to rest if needed." Jae-ha offered after a moment, it was already dark and they had been traveling for a while now.

Yona shook her head. "… If we don't hurry, then everyone will…." She sobbed, then started hyperventilating.

" ** _Yona?!_** " Jae-ha turned to see her panicked face, she clutched at her throat as she couldn't breathe. "Hold on we're landing!" he immediately stopped and put her down, trying to talk her down from her panic. "Breathe out slowly." He pat her back as she was crying and gasping for air. It took a few moments for her to finally relax and pass out in his arms, mumbling she was fine.

Jae-ha frowned at that, lifting her up and sighing. "… She's just a sixteen year old girl, to have this weight on her shoulders… I can't imagine how frightened she is right now." He sighed as he was scared himself of losing their family. He himself had recently come to call his place with the Happy Hungry Bunch home, something he thought he'd never say. As much as he never wanted anything to do with the Four Dragons and their master they had become an important part of his life _… Especially Yona._ The young princess had captured his heart for some time now but he was content with keeping it one sided.

"Take it easy, rest for a bit." He pressed his lips against her forehead as he carried her into the forest, setting her against a tree as he put together the small tent he took with for travel. It was usually the tent she shared with Yoon but since it was only the two of them they didn't need a large one so he made sure he grabbed that before leaving. Yona stirred a few times but didn't open her eyes until after a few hours passed when she was already laying down in the tent in her bedroll, feeling a warm cup pressed against her cheek.

 _"Jae-ha…?"_ she slowly sat up.

"Here, drink something." Jae-ha smiled at her, having caught a few fish in the nearby river and made a fire to cook them up while she slept. "You need to keep your strength up, Hak would have my head if he knew I let you push yourself this much." He tried to joke, handing her a tree branch with some of the fish on it.

 _"… Thank you."_ Yona frowned, her mind obviously still on their companions as she picked at her food. "I'm sorry for scaring you I just…"

"It's understandable, but trust me those guys are as lively as ever." Jae-ha tried to assure her, tapping his temple. "I'd know if they were in danger right now, Zeno said before when I was drugged by the Nadai my presence felt weak. And I know Hak is probably the most stubborn to stay alive no matter what they do, heck I'd probably feel his wrath since we became the five dragons last week he said."

Yona giggled at that, it was something Hak was joking about with Algira saying he was the fifth dragon, much to Kija's protests.

"Really Yona dear, get some rest. We'll reach Sensui in no time in the morning with my leg." Jae-ha smiled warmly at her when she finished eating. "Hopefully Lily dear can help us out. If not maybe Vold's contact will come through. Whatever it takes, we'll safe them, I know it." He tried to stay confident for her, even though his own nerves were all over the place.

 _"… You too."_ Yona reached out and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry so much about the others not being here. I know I'm not that dependable, but I'm right here by your side."

 _"Yona…"_ Jae-ha felt his cheek redden under her hand, her actions making his heart flutter as she saw right through him. He smiled and reached up to grab her hand. "Hey, big brother is supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around."

"You're trying to stay strong for me, but I know you're worried too." Yona smiled, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest as they lay back on the blankets together. "I'm not very strong and since I'm still a weak girl but I'll do everything I can."

Jae-ha frowned at that, stroking her crimson hair. "…. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met, no, the strongest person I've ever seen." He said, looking into her surprised eyes that looked up at him. "Your passion and strong will captivates me, your inner strength is compelling, makes me want to care for you always and keep you safe, because you're precious to me." He stroked her cheek as she was blushing hearing this.

 _"J-J-Jae-ha…."_ Yona was shocked, unable to form a reply as she was blushing hard. She had once asked the Green Dragon what he thought of her and he refused to answer. Now that she heard it, she felt her heart was going to explode.

Jae-ha smiled at her expression, musing how cute she looked as he wrapped his arms around her. "…. Don't worry, I don't expect anything or an answer Yona dear, I just wanted you to know how dear you are to me. I'll follow you wherever you lead and be your legs whenever you ask… Because I love you, Yona dear."

Yona was frozen, unable to process what was just told to her. _Jae-ha loved her?_ For how long? Since when did he see her as…? She felt her whole world being turned upside down and she couldn't manage to form a reply as he slowly released her, petting her on the head.

"Time for sleepy sleep." Jae-ha hummed, closing his eyes. "Get some rest Yona dear."

Yona was still trying to process everything he said, plus get her beating heart to slow down. She questioned how did she feel in all this? Lately she had been noticing she was enjoying his company in their group and even Kalgan called her out on staring at him too much _. 'When did Jae-ha become so… Special to me?'_ she questioned, closing her eyes as she felt tears welling up, she snuggled closer to his chest as she managed one response. _"Thank you Jae-ha…"_

Jae-ha smiled, kissing her forehead. _"Rest well, Yona dear…"_


	46. Please Kiss Me

**Anonymous** asked:  
"Please... kiss me.. even if it's just this once" (im craving some angst)

Alright anon you asked for angst here it comes! (Get your tissue boxes ready)

* * *

 _As long as she was happy, he couldn't ask for anything more…_

When they got together, he was the supportive big brother. When they had their first time and he clearly heard them, he drank a toast in their honor… And had a dream he could have joined them. When they were married, he was their best man. When they had their first child, he was the uncle that spoiled it most. When she took back the title of queen, he swore to continue to be at her side until she no longer needed him….

"Well I guess some promises are meant to be broken." Jae-ha breathed as he lay on the bed, tired and frowning when he saw Yona by his bedside. He had fallen earlier that day and could no longer stand on his now human leg. Kija passed away last year and Shin-ah had gone blind recently, so he knew his time was coming.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Yona sobbed, touching his cheek carefully as if she was worried she would break him.

"Give me a smile for one, Yona dear." Jae-ha said with a hearty chuckle. "… I knew this day was coming, it's alright. No more tears Yona you'll ruin your beautiful face. A queen can't go around looking all puffy eyed."

"… You're a charmer all the way to the end." Yona giggled, shaking her head as she tried to clear her tears. "Really… You and the other dragons are the best thing that happened to me… It's because of all of you I have Hak and my children and all this…" she hiccupped as she kept crying.

"I know, I heard you tell Kija the same thing at his deathbed." Jae-ha smiled. "He cried along with his son that clutched to him. Don't be hard on my successor even though he's a bit of a hothead ok? I'm glad though we got him out of that village once he was born." He sighed, having come to Yona that day he felt the new Ryokuryuu born and insisted on getting the baby out of there. The parents wanted nothing to do with the 'cursed child' as they called it, and Jae-ha raised the boy as his own along with Yona's children, in fact he was pretty sure the kid was trying to court Yona and Hak's daughter, and he was all for that. "At least I beat my predecessor's record, so I can take some solace in that."

"I still wish you didn't have to…" Yona choked, he reached up a hand to stroke her cheek.

"… Hey, we've been over this. Kija told you the same thing, we don't blame you for this at all." Jae-ha whispered, stroking his hand into her hair. "… In fact if you really wish to grant this dying man one selfish wish if it'll make you feel better, than fine…"

Yona blinked at that. "What is it? Anything…"

 _"Kiss me."_ He breathed, looking at her in the eyes.

Yona chuckled, shaking her head. "Now you're just being a flirt and trying to joke around, Hak's not in the room, Jae-ha for you to rile up."

Jae-ha smiled at that, and while he could have left it at that, he felt he would regret it never telling her… Just this once. He was a dead man anyway and taking the secret to the grave just rubbed him the wrong way, he always was an honest guy that usually said things out loud. "… No, for once I'm serious… I love you, Yona dear." His voice slightly cracked as he looked at her surprised eyed. "… And not just as your big brother Ryokuryuu… But I never wanted to get in the way of you and Hak, and I'm glad you two got together, you deserve to be happy. But remember when you asked me why I never settled down with a lady? … Well the truth is the one that captured my heart already had the perfect man, and I wasn't going to get between the two people that are most dear to me."

Yona froze, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her cheeks. "You…" all she could think about was how he was always teasing and pushing them together, but all along he was harboring a one sided love for her? It turned her world upside down but she was snapped to when he spoke again.

"So if you really want a last selfish request… _Please_ …" Jae-ha breathed, looking at her in the eyes filled with admiration for her. _"… Kiss me._ Even if it's just this once." He then closed his eyes and chuckled as he lay back. "Don't worry Yona dear, I know you're a happily married woman and wouldn't-" he was cut off as he felt something warm against his lips.

The now former Green Dragon's eyes shot open, shocked to see the love of his life pressing her timid lips against his, her eyes closed as she was still crying while kissing him. Her lips were wet from her tears and he lost control, his hand waving into her hair as he pulled her closer, tracing her sweet lips with his tongue as he kissed her back. She was gorgeous and tasted sweeter than he ever imagine, it was like heaven kissing her like he always imagined and he was thirsty for more.

He couldn't let her go with just one kiss, once their lips parted because she needed to gasp for air, he mashed his lips hungrily against hers and poured every feeling he'd been holding back for nearly twenty years now. His hand stroked her cheek as his lips explored hers, and she indulged him by kissing her back so sweet and passionate. He mused that Hak taught the shy princess how to kiss very well and that he was envious of the Thunder Beast. But still he was glad she was happy with him and wouldn't have it any other way, after all he would have left her a young widow and he knew that. Better to have Hak by her side for a good, long lifetime. Like a normal person, not a monster like he saw himself.

Jae-ha felt the end coming at this point, so he kissed her once more with all his love, wishing this moment could just last forever as he grew weaker and couldn't hold his hands up any longer, they fell to his sides as he wanted to open his eyes and gaze at the beautiful princess one more time, but they refused to open…

 _"J-Jae-ha…"_ Yona breathed once their lips parted, her eyes opening and her voice cracked when she saw his eyes didn't open. " **Jae-ha!** " she cried, grabbing at his face.

"…. Thank you, Yona dear…" Jae-ha whispered as he felt tears float from his eyes, sorrow running through him as he knew these were their last moments together. But also from the happiness of finally expressing his love for her, just before then. "One day let's meet again in the skies above…" he swore he heard her shout his name and to not leave her, but he was already being swallowed up by the darkness, and floating to the sky above where he'd wait for her…


	47. Ryokuryuu Children

**zenoobsessed** asked:  
40\. "The kids, they ambushed me."

Sure thing Mal! Decided to make this part of my palace AU with as many of the HHB kids as possible this was fun:

* * *

"Now where did he go?" Yona frowned as she searched around the palace. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips as her husband had disappeared when she went to deal with a few things Yoon had to go over with her, saying Lina wanted something. Their sixteen-year-old daughter was a girl of mischief after all and Yona wouldn't put it past them to be up to something. She did take after her father in that way, and even while Jae-ha was slowing down the older she got, he still would insist on jumping into the sky with her, she just worried about him getting hurt.

Yona continued down the corridors until she came across the garden, and then heard laughing. She tilted her head, then noticed Shin-ah standing to the side smiling, coming up behind the Seiryuu. "What's going on Shin-ah?"

"Jae-ha is playing with everyone." Shin-ah said with a smile, just standing there and watching. "Even though he feels weak he still… Has a good time with them."

Yona sighed, Kija had told her too that Jae-ha was growing weaker every year, she was preparing herself that he could finally be grounded any day, so of course he was trying to live life the fullest. She walked around the cherry blossom tree to see for herself to see what the Blue Dragon was talking about, she laughed at the sight before her.

The King of Kouka was pinned down to the grass by the current Hakuryuu's dragon arm, Shiro, who was Kija's six-year-old son. Grabbing at his legs were held down by Hak and Valerie's five-year-old twin daughters Kashi and Yavana with the help of Yona's youngest child Hawke, her and Jae-ha's son that was turning six soon. Hak's daughter eleven-year-old Fuu was helping Gigan, Yona's soon to be ten-year-old daughter tickling the Ryokuryuu's chest as Ura was holding down his arms with the help of Lina.

Jae-ha heard his wife's laugh and looked up at her. "I see you found us."

"What happened here?" Yona asked between her giggle fit.

"The kids, they ambushed me." Jae-ha said with a chuckle. "Help me Yona dear I'm outnumbered and surrounded by loveliness!" he joked.

"Oh please daddy you hardly put up a fight!" Lina giggled.

"Yeah Uncle Droopy Eyes, you could have jumped away several times now!" Ura called him out.

"But I'm not jumping like I used to." Jae-ha chuckled as Fuu and Gigan continued to tickle him. "And Shiro has a strong grip! He's gonna be stronger than Kija at this rate!"

Shiro seemed to light up at that. "I've been trying to get stronger with my dragon arm!" like his father he was very proud of his dragon limb.

"Come on papa let's play some more!" Hawke cheered. "Can you join us mama?"

"Yeah please mommy?" Gigan looked up at the queen with a pleading face.

" _Please Auntie Yona?_ " Kashi & Yavana asked in unison.

"You guys are too cute." Yona giggled, bending down to caress her husband's face. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern with how he'd been getting around lately but was worried about him keeping a brave face in front of the kids in the event he was getting exhausted keeping up with them.

"Never better my love." Jae-ha winked, smiling at him. "I'm surrounded by reminders of our love and family, what else could I ask for?"

"Mother he was talking about us pouncing you next to tickle." Lina said with a grin.

"Oh come on treasure!" Jae-ha whined. "You were supposed to be on my side and help me pounce her!"

"Oh really now?" Yona raised her eyebrow. "Well then kids, I think our naughty king here needs to be punished. So let's all focus on his greatest tickle spot!" she grinned wide.

 _"Un-oh."_ Lina snorted a laugh, knowing what she meant.

 _"Yona dear…"_ Jae-ha sweatdropped.

"Where is that Auntie Yona?" Fuu asked.

" **His dragon leg!** " Yona said, pulling off her husband's boot to expose his green scaled leg as these days he didn't wrap it up like he used to, after all over the years he was getting used to not hiding it much anymore… But it didn't stop it from being sensitive… "Let's get him kids!"

Jae-ha laughed so loud it could be heard throughout the castle as the children took turns tickling him, though he eventually did get the kids to pile on Yona for her turn as well, and when he tried to make Lina the next target she immediately ran off on her dragon leg.


	48. Ankokuryuu Lessons

zenoobsessed asked:  
Rz! Can you write me a piece where Lina and Hak are play fighting and Lina accidentally hurts Hak because is her growing strength?

You've got it Mal! Lina is 12 here and this is part of the Road AU which took place during the Four Dragon's Week prompts

* * *

"Ura you need to work more on your focus." Hak scolded his son a bit after their sparing match. "Now go help your mother with Fuu and the twins." He pushed the eleven-year-old boy along. The Thunder Beast smiled at the twelve-year-old green and redheaded Ryokuryuu that had been watching. "Want a quick round Lina? You've been meaning to practice your sword skills a bit more." He picked up one of the wooden practice swords he often used to spar with Yona and tossed it to the girl. "You can even try to get me with your kicks this time."

"… Are you sure Uncle Dark Dragon?" Lina twisted her mouth. "I mean daddy did warn me not to kick you with my dragon leg, it's been getting stronger lately." She sighed as also her father was growing weaker as a result.

"Please, I've take a blow from his leg before, he tried to warn me the same thing." Hak waved it off. "We used to play fight all the time when you were little, what's wrong worried you're getting weak?" he teased, knowing the little girl took after the princess and was easy to provoke.

Lina puffed up her cheeks. "I'm not weak Uncle Hak! I'm a Dragon Warrior and I need to be able to protect mommy." She stood up and clutched the practice sword. "Let's do it!"

Yoon blinked as while preparing lunch noticed Hak and Lina going at it with the practice swords a bit away from the camp. "Hak is training Lina again I see?"

Yona shot her head up. "While I would prefer Lina not have to fight while we're traveling it hasn't hurt for her to pick up skills along the way." She sighed. "I just hope Hak doesn't get in over her head." She then shoved a hand on Jae-ha's shoulder as he tried to get up. "Don't even think about it, husband." She snapped. "You barely can stand today."

Jae-ha frowned at that, he hated being grounded but it was true, some days he couldn't even get up without help lately as he sat there, holding his two-year-old son Hawke in his lap. "Yeah but Hak shrugged off my warning the other day about Lina's dragon leg, she's at the age I was when…." He bit his lip. "… When I gained full access to my leg and could shatter chains with it. Hak doesn't know what he's getting into."

"Lina won't hurt him, or at least mean to. Besides if they're just using swords, she shouldn't use her leg." Kija shrugged, working on the tent with Shin-ah and Zeno. "She's been practicing with controlling her strength lately Jae-ha, after all she got her leg to grow the other day just like my arm, it was amazing." He said with a look of admiration.

"Miss Ryokuryuu is so proud of her dragon leg! She won't hurt the mister or at least mean to." Zeno added.

"Father when can I get lessons from Uncle Hak like Lina does?" six-year-old Gigan tugged on Jae-ha's sleeve.

"Awww what's wrong little one? Daddy's lessons aren't good enough for you?" Jae-ha laughed, ruffling her raven hair.

"You only let me try with a bow!" Gigan pouted. "I wanna learn the sword like Lina!"

"You have to build up your strength first my dear before you can take up that kind of weapon." Jae-ha chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Also you're not touching anything sharp until you're older, but maybe a practice sword when you're ready, besides your Uncle Hak is too strong for you." He sighed as he looked over to see Lina got knocked down.

"Come on Lina, you're holding back." Hak scolded her. "You need to focus, also it doesn't hurt to throw a few kicks in especially with that leg of yours. It could really catch an opponent off guard and turn the tide for you in battle. Come at me again."

 _"But Uncle Hak…"_ Lina bit her lip, still worried about putting too much strength into her leg.

"Come on, or else the next fight I'm making sure you stay with your siblings." Hak baited her, as often when they'd come across bandits Lina always wanted to join the fray, especially since Jae-ha lately was not suited for battle at all.

"Ok you asked for it!" Lina huffed, kicking off the ground with her leg and hiding in the trees for a moment, dropping back down with her practice sword that Hak effortlessly blocked.

"Nice try kid, but Droopy Eyes only got me once with that tactic and he'll never get me again." Hak chuckled, parring her sword strike as she tried again. Though she struck with such force the wooden sword broke in half. "And now you're defenseless." He went in for the final blow, and Lina reacted on instinct.

She lifted her dragon leg and spun on her heel, much like her father and tried to kick out at Hak, which he tried to block by raising his arm but he was suddenly blown right back into a tree with such force it broke and topped down. " ** _UNCLE HAK!_** " she cried in shock, worried she really hurt him bad as she rushed to his side. "I'm so sorry!"

"Owwwww what the hell?" Hak groaned, looking at his wounded arm and his eyes widened at the bruise forming from Lina's kick _. 'What the hell? Has Droopy Eyes been holding back with me all this time? I mean that time he kicked me when I was so ready to kill…'_ his thoughts went back to that time in the Water Tribe when he was on a bloodthirsty rage seeing Soo-won, Jae-ha had kicked him several times with his leg but he didn't faint nor get blown back so hard. _'…. That or I'm just getting old.'_ He shook his head, smiling though at the panicking child. "Please Lina, this is nothing."

"Don't say that I hurt you!" Lina bawled out crying, hugging around his waist. "I'm sorry Uncle Hak! I should have been more careful!"

"Hey, hey, hey stop crying Lina." Hak frowned, feeling terrible for getting her so upset because he got cocky. He stroked her pigtails as he tried to calm her. "It's fine, I've gotten a lot worse wounds from this playing around with your Uncle White Snake. Really, I'll be fine."

"True he does get hurt a lot, you'd swear he enjoys it as much as your father." Valerie was suddenly standing besides them, helping pull Lina up to her feet. "Sweetie it's fine you just didn't know your own strength, let me take a look ok?" she kissed the Ryokuryuu's temple as she bent down by her husband.

"I'm not a pervert, Val." Hak huffed, his cheeks flaring up a bit.

"Oh? I thought you said I'm turning you into one." Valerie teased, looking over his arm and shaking her head. "It doesn't seem broken, just sprained maybe. You must not have hit him with your full strength."

"… I didn't want to hurt him…" Lina whimpered, rubbing her eyes that were still full of tears.

Hak's jaw nearly dropped. _'She was **STILL** holding back? Holy hell just how strong was Droopy Eyes' control when-'_ he shook his head as he did not want to finish that thought.

"We need to work a bit more on learning that control of your leg, treasure." Jae-ha was suddenly behind Lina, hugging the girl from behind as he wobbled a bit, using a cane to steady himself.

" ** _Daddy!_** " Lina turned within her father's arms, hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and I hurt Uncle Hak!" she sobbed into his robes.

"It's alright treasure, your uncle didn't heed my warning either." Jae-ha smirked, winking at Hak. "You never could faint for me on request either." He joked, bringing up the very memory on Hak's mind since when he warned the Thunder Beast, Hak had shrugged it off talking about that time.

"At least somebody's behaving today." Valerie remarked, noting that her brother was using his cane for once. "Yona chew you out about how you fell the other day?"

"She profoundly refused to let me come over until I agreed to use it." Jae-ha snorted a laugh, petting Lina on the head as she still sobbed. "Even had Kija hold me down."

"Because you're reckless!" Kija's voice came from over by the campfire.

Valerie laughed as she wrapped up Hak's arm. "She's too good for you brother dear, you never would have agreed to anything I told you to do even if I chained you down." She then pat Hak's shoulder. "Now you better rest this arm until it's better or else you're going to make Lina cry again, got it husband?" she flicked his nose playfully.

"Yeah yeah…" Hak kissed her cheek as he got up, placing a hand on Lina's shoulder. "Lina it's ok. I'll be fine you heard them. I'm actually really proud of you, you're getting to be just as cool as your mother."

"R-really?" Lina sniffed, lifting her face from hiding against her father's chest.

Jae-ha nodded with a warm smile, petting her hair. "That's right treasure, keep it up and you'll be as badass as mommy someday. But as graceful as your daddy in the air, because you're the most beautiful Ryokuryuu there ever has been."

"Oh daddy!" Lina blushed, pulling back to hug Hak now. "I'm still sorry I hurt you…" she whimpered.

"Hey should I tell you about the time mommy broke daddy's nose during spar?" Jae-ha joked to lighten the mood. "She was pregnant with you at the time when-"

" ** _HUSBAND DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!_** " Yona shouted as she was tending to Gigan and Hawke.

"Yeah… She doesn't need to know what a pervert you are, Droopy Eyes." Hak remarked.

Lina giggled some more at their exchange. "It's ok, I know mommy and daddy love each a lot. One day I want what they have together!"

"Mmmmm I'm sure you will when you marry Ura someday." Valerie mused.

" ** _AUNTIE!_** " Lina's face turned bright red. "S-stop trying to set me up with my cousin! I-It's not funny!"

"Awww come on treasure, you blush so cutely when he calls your dragon leg cool." Jae-ha further teased her while snickering, placing both hands on his cane to steady himself.

"Daddy you are not helping!" Lina shouted, her face just as red as the crimson locks in her hair. "I'm going to help Grandma Yoon!" she stomped off towards the rest of the group.

"She's so cute, she'll make Ura a fine wife when she's older." Valerie chuckled, turning to Hak. "You going to be ok there? I mean it might be a blow to the pride getting your butt kicked by a twelve-year-old."

"Oh please, that leg of hers is a handicap." Hak chuckled, shaking his head. "Need help there Droopy Eyes?" he noted that Jae-ha didn't move yet as the former Ryokuryuu was really clutching onto that cane as if he was struggling with standing but was trying to hide it. Which Jae-ha often did as he never wanted to worry the group about his failing health, especially in front of Lina.

"Awww as much as I'd love it for you to carry me Hak, I'm afraid I must decline with your injury." Jae-ha teased, turning to try and head back to came but struggled a bit moving until he felt Hak's uninjured arm around him for support.

"Shut up and stop holding back you idiot." Hak grumbled, shaking his head. "Or else I will shove that cane up your ass."

"Mmmm that might be kinky." Jae-ha mused, then snickered at Hak's face that screamed he was going to punch the pervert if he kept it up. "You're so strong brother dear." He purred instead, leaning his head on the Thunder Beast's shoulder.

Hak sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'd still ask if it's too late to get my genes removed, but then again your daughter is too damn cute to have removed from my bloodline. So you get a pass this time."

Jae-ha chuckled at that. "Well, she is my precious little treasure after all."

Hak couldn't help but nod, smiling as they approached their family, Lina sitting by Yona and smiling. _"…. She's everyone's treasure."_


	49. Ryokuryuu Loss

For akatsuki-no-yona-angst-week Day 1: Loss  
This is shorter than I wanted it to be but sadly I got busy and ran out of time . Sorry. Maybe I'll explore this one later but it's been an idea I had for a while now why Yona and Jae-ha didn't have another child so soon after Lina, enjoy! 

* * *

Jae-ha felt like an army had taken him out, he was sore and in such pain as his eyes finally opened after what felt like forever. He had been swallowed up by the darkness when his wounds got to be too much and he heard Yona's screaming voice as he passed out. His eyes just barely came into focus to see his wife sleeping with her head resting on his chest. With how red and puffy her eyes were how long had she been crying by his side? It made his heart ache bringing her such worry. He also figured her hormones made her panic even more since she was two months pregnant with their second child.

His mind was a bit hazy trying to remember the battle. They had come in a town that was suffering with sickness and hunger, and Yona wanted to help them out. Just it so happened Valerie went into labor one day when they stopped some bandits so the group was split, Hak, Yoon and Kija went to keep her safe as she was delivering her son. Kija kept Lina with her since she was merely a year old, the child needed to be protected just in case. This left Yona, Jae-ha, Zeno and Shin-ah with the villagers. Little did they know this small town was being harassed by an army of bandits near the Kai boarder, so reinforcements came… When the bandits came in, Shin-ah tried to paralyze them but there were far too many. Jae-ha was trying to be all over the place and Yona just couldn't sit still, especially when they started attacking children. She was trying to cover for Zeno who was helping the villagers get to safety when she got attacked. Jae-ha rushed to her side to protect her by lifting her into the air, but he was struck down with a rain of arrows, and that was about as much as he could remember when they crashed.

Jae-ha blinked when he felt a chubby hand batting at his cheek, making him smile when he caught the amethyst eyes of his baby girl crawling beside his face. "Daddy?" Lina whimpered, her little hand poking his cheek again.

"Sorry treasure, did I worry you?" Jae-ha chuckled lightly, reaching to pet her on the head as she squealed, he stroked his sleeping wife on the head with his other hand. "Daddy's ok. I see you and mommy were waiting by my side for me to wake up." He sighed as he felt his injuries catch up again as he noted all the wrapping around his torso. He also felt some around his head and noticed one around Yona's head as well, making him frown as he realized she must have hurt her head when they crashed, he thought he took the brunt of it.

"They've been waiting for you to awaken for three days." Hak's gruff voice caught his attention. "Hey Yoon, Droopy Eyes is finally awake!" he called out, then went back to scowling at the Green Dragon. "You basically tried to be a human shield for the princess and nearly bled out. She's been worried sick about you this whole time, wouldn't even eat anything."

"That's my darling wife, but I wish I didn't have to worry her like that…" Jae-ha frowned, petting Yona's hair some more. "She was ok though? I hope she didn't get too hurt, how's Val? Is she alright?"

"I'm fine brother dear." Valerie strolled over, holding a little bundle in her arms that was crying. "Ura was born safely because you guys covered for us but…" she bit her lip, not wanting to go further.

"So it's a boy? Congratulations, Hak." Jae-ha said with a smile. "I'm glad your little treasure wasn't harmed in the attack. I wish I could have saved all those kids those bandits were trying to take…." He grit his teeth. "Bastards were trying to round them up to sell as slaves, once they hit that one kid Yona dear couldn't just stand by. I told her to go back to you for safety…"

"You know how she is, she's stubborn." Hak had a dark look about him. "Luckily White Snake and I got there before they finished you two off, but not before…." He clenched his fists.

Jae-ha raised his eyebrow at that, wondering what the Thunder Beast meant. That's when he felt Yona stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Mama!" Lina cheered, reaching for her mother.

"Jae-ha… You're awake…" Yona gasped, tears in her eyes as she immediately hugged him. "Oh thank god you're alright!"

"Ouch… Darling while I understand you're ecstatic at my recovery I'm still fragile." Jae-ha winced as she had her arms tight around him. "Are you ok?"

Yona feel silent as she loosened her hug, burying her head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey it's ok…" Jae-ha pet her on the back as he sat up with her. "I know you couldn't just stand there and watch those children be hurt. I just wish you would have listened to me because I could have lost you back there Yona dearest." He stroked her hair. "After all you're carrying our next treasure inside you, you have to be careful."

Yoon came over, checking Jae-ha as he had a frown on his face. "Jae-ha… There's something you need to know… When you were shot down and crashed… Yona tried to protect you and…"

Yona whimpered, pulling her head back to look at her husband in the eyes as she was still crying. "…. Jae-ha I….. I lost the baby…" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "Valerie and Yoon figure the battle was too much and I was injured a lot, but it wasn't your fault you tried to protect me when I should have just gone and hid and… And…" she choked, closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry! You were hurt again because of me and now we've lost…"

Jae-ha's eyes widened, anger coursing through his veins that those bastards that attacked those innocent people took something so precious to him and Yona, but also sorrow at losing their second child. But he could also see through Yona's guilt filled face she felt horrible about this, and probably has been blaming herself for days. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips deeply, holding her hand as his fingers rubbed the wedding ring on her finger. "Yona my darling wife, please don't blame yourself…" he choked, not realizing he was crying himself now. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You did what you thought was right… It's… Terrible that we'll never get to greet our little one but…. That's not your fault, it's the bastards that attacked you in the first place." He growled, holding her tight as she bawled out crying.

"Papa?" Lina tilted her head, she seemed worried seeing her mother cry so much.

"Come here treasure." Jae-ha smiled, lifting the little Ryokuryuu into Yona's lap as he hugged them both close. He was glad to see Yona slightly smile holding her daughter, kissing her temple. "Mommy needs you right now, to remind her how many things she did when carrying you, and you came out ok."

"Well some of that could have been the dragon's blood…" Yoon muttered, but didn't want to press.

Hak just silently hugged Valerie, obviously the Thunder Beast himself was beating himself up that he wasn't there to protect the princess when she got hurt so bad. His son Ura seemed to sense the mood as he was crying, Valerie trying to calm the baby.

"If I can't even protect our own children, what good am I?" Yona sobbed, hugging Lina tightly as the little girl pat her face. "You all are always getting hurt on my account and now I lost a life we created together I… Oh Jae-ha I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh it's alright love." Jae-ha pet her hair as he tried to soothe her, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips, holding her hand as he did. "We're partners in life remember? You couldn't just stand there and neither could I, and once I crashed you tried to protect your beloved husband. The fault is as much mine as yours, I failed to protect you and we both paid the price."

"But-!" Yona tried to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Once Jae-ha pulled his lips back, he smiled at her sadly, pressing his forehead against hers. "We can try again one day love, our love isn't so limited to just one beautiful child. Perhaps not right now though, while we live a dangerous path. But perhaps in time we can have more beautiful children and more lovely memories to leave with you. I'm not dead yet love, the dragon's blood won't take me that quickly as I plan on seeing Lina dear grow into a beautiful woman, no matter what it takes." He kissed the top of their baby girl's head, making her squeal.

"Daddy!" she hugged him, giggled as he tickled her little dragon leg.

Yona smiled weakly as she hugged her husband and daughter together. "… I promise next time no one will steal something so precious away from us ever again…"


End file.
